Crônicas de Estados
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Espi tem uma vida digna de um livro. Seu irmão mais novo estava namorando o seu irmão mais velho, que também era seu meio tio...Sua mãe namorando um homem com metade da sua idade, o irmão mais velho deste padrasto é um maníaco, os meio irmãos dele um perigo para a nação, e um deles é o amor de sua vida, que não o ama. É, a vida não está fácil nem para Espirito Santo. Capa by Clara
1. Cap I – Essa é minha história

**Nota ao leitor **

**Essa história seria uma "continuação" de minha outra chamada "Coisas de Estados", mas não é preciso ter lido-a para ler está (Além do que são 49 capítulos!) Mas seria bom se vocês lessem né rsrs**

**Eu criei está depois de perceber o grande espaço que o pequeno Carlitos tinha conseguido no corações dos leitores de CdE, e do meu também, claro! **

**À principio, a representação do Espírito Santo tinha um papel mais secundário, e o mineiro teria muito mais participação. Mas, qual a minha surpresa quando o próprio Espi não aceitou está posição? Não só não aceitou, como galgou posições, roubou o lugar de Minas, se fraternizou com o carioca, e tomou toda uma proporção inesperada.**

**Eu não podia estar mais orgulhosa desse capixaba arretado, e como minha recompensa a sua persistência, e sobre o pedido de muitas de minhas queridas leitoras, venho lhes trazer está história, onde desta vez o pequeno do sudeste e os demais Estados não representados em CdE serão os protagonistas.**

**Sejam bem vindos à "Crônicas de Estados" ! Espero realmente que seja uma leitura proveitosa a todos, como igualmente me foi sua escrita.**

Dedicatória

_À Julia, que leu esta primeiro  
>_À Isabella, que se maravilhou com a ideia<br>_À Maya, que gostou também.  
>_À Marin que me deve review's<br>_À Lyssia, onde quer que esteja

E a você, que se encontra mais uma vez, ou pela primeira vez, na página que visitará nos próximos meses, amém!

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I – Crônicas de UM Estado<strong>

**Capítulo I – Essa é minha história**

Suspirou.

Virou-se para o outro lado da cadeira, e tornou a suspirar, sem ânimos, sem graça, sem motivos para sorrir ou comemorar.

Cabelos castanhos curtos meio lisos, pele vagamente pálida, docemente beijada pelo sol de seu litoral, olhos cor de mel, um tanto prejudicado verticalmente em relação a seus irmãos medindo apenas 1,63...Temperamento forte, porém amigável, fraternal, do tipo que se preocupa com todo mundo e sempre quer ajudar...Mas não consegue por ordem em sua própria vida... Exagerado que roubaria mil rosas, um maluco beleza, absolutamente direto ao ponto de parecer grosseiro, pé de cana realista, e acima de tudo...Um amante apaixonado.

Com um pouco mais de 400 anos de idade, e corpinho de 25, cabe dizer.

Este é o Estado do Espírito Santo.

Estado. Isso mesmo.  
>Os estados do Brasil possuíam representações humanas, personificações, não só o Brasil como outros Países também. Eram seres imortais constantemente afetados por seu entorno e habitantes, porém possuíam sentimentos e emoções, e se relacionam com os demais como humanos normais...<p>

Emoções...Relações...

Ah, e as relações de Estados poderiam ser tão complicadas...Mas isso são Coisas de Estados...Isso é oooutra história...

O que vale dizer é que teoricamente os Estados deviam ser como irmãos, deveria haver uma relação fraternal entre todos... Mas as coisas não eram bem assim...

Os Estados em primeiro lugar eram separados como por panelinhas de acordo com sua região, quase como sub divisões de uma grande família...

Em segundo lugar...As relações eram bem mais complicadas do que simplesmente "fraternais"...Muita mais complicadas... Entre algumas relações, através do tempo e séculos, nasceu o desgosto, a indiferença, as intrigas... E o mais complexo de resolver e lidar...

O amor.

Por mais que o amor, uma relação mais afetiva entre Estados fosse proibida, um Tabu, que poderia desestabilizar até mesmo a sanidade da representação do País, ela acontecia, escondida, e fervorosa.

...Em alguns casos correspondida, já em outros...

- ..Eu odeio a minha vida... – Resmungou Espírito Santo deitando a cabeça contra a mesa.

-...Ressaca...?

Alto, bem alto...1,83 de pura petulância, cabelos negros desalinhados, pele pálida, e olhos de um azul claro intenso e desconcertante. Postura séria e indiferente, porém amigável com quem lhe convém, desagradável com os demais principalmente se são gaúchos. Este é o Estado de São Paulo, atende por "Sampa", "Sam", ou "Moh" se você for certo carioca...

- Ressaca...? O que é isso? –Questionou com um sorrisinho ladeado

- Quem dera eu ter seu fígado – Comentou com graça sentando ao lado do mais novo.

São Paulo era uma incógnita para muitos...Na verdade, para todos, mas alguns tinham o privilégio de conhecê-los melhor...E esses poucos sabiam que ele não era uma pessoa tão ruim assim, que por aqueles que ele realmente gostava podia chegar até mesmo a...Ser simpático!

Geralmente, ele só ignorada a maioria dos Estados nas reuniões, mas de um tempo para cá...Ele estava mais, digamos... Receptivo, amigável. Alguns Estados achavam essa a prova concreta de que o mundo estava no fim, os mais antenados sabiam que essa mudança, que também passava por sua aparência, tinha nome e sobrenome.

Estado do Rio de Janeiro.

E era graças a este Estado que Sampa estava ali agora, sentado ao lado do singelo Espírito Santo, conversando e interagindo amigavelmente

Mas que milagre era esse que Rio havia feito em seu vizinho? Simples, e ao mesmo tempo complexo.

É que já há um ano os dois Estados, contra toda lógica e regras, estavam juntos, ou seja, num relacionamento sério como namorados

Embora por muitas vezes pareciam mais casados...

- Cê quer? - Questionou o paulista oferecendo um sanduíche de queijo - Eu tinha comprado para o Rio, mas como sempre o imbecil está atrasado.

Para o capixaba, que viveu praticamente toda vida nas sombras dos grandes Estados de sua região, de forma invisível e praticamente sem nunca se relacionar com outros - Os quais sequer sabiam, ou acertavam seu nome- poder receber atenção assim... Nunca deixava de aquecer seu coração, e todo esse recente destaque era graças ao seu desorientado fratello.

Rio era o terceiro mais velho do sudeste, sendo Sampa o mais velho e ES o segundo, por tal Espírito Santo era o irmão mais velho por consideração estadual do carioca, e quando o fluminense há uns três anos atrás descobriu que era gay - De forma bem turbulenta cabe dizer- os dois acabaram tornando-se muito próximos, pois o espirito-santense também era - e ainda é! - homossexual

E o atrapalhado carioca precisava de toda a ajuda do muundo para lidar com essa nova situação, e por mais estranho que possa parecer, foi essa descoberta e ajuda que os uniu, tornando-os próximos como irmãos de verdade.

E além de ajudar o mais novo a entender sua nova opção sexual, o invisível capixaba também havia auxiliado com a tumultuosa relação que seu irmão tinha com o paulistano.

E quem diria que, no final a turbulência nada mais era do que um amor reprimido por séculos?

Devido a todo esse apoio, além de ganhar essa gostosa relação fraternal com o fluminense, também havia caído nas graças de São Paulo, e com isso entrado no seleto grupo de pessoas que ele realmente se importa.

Um grupo muito variado e ao mesmo tempo bizarro... Composto por Rio, Bahia, Paraná, Mato Grosso e Minas...

E secretamente Rio Grande do Sul também, pois era a última lembrança que ele tinha de um velho amigo capitania, São Pedro, que tinha o gaúcho em grande estima e quando vivo cuidava dele como um filho.

Mas esse grupo é complicado demais para abordar de uma vez, então sigamos em frente.

- Mas conhecendo o Rio, se ele chegar atrasado vai estar com fome, é melhor deixar pra ele.

- Você é mesmo uma graça Espi - O comentário fez o mais novo ruborizar -Não precisa se preocupar com esse idiota, qualquer coisa eu divido o meu com ele ou então eu peço outro, afinal a mulher da cantina me deu esses lanches porque esta apaixonada pelo Rio, e eu disse que ia falar com ele se ela me desse.

O capixaba o observava de boca aberta sem acreditar no que escutava.

- E você vai falar com ele ?

- Claro - deu de ombros.

- Você... - Diminuiu o tom de voz - ...Como namorado dele... Não se importa?

- Olhar não tira pedaço, e só porque ela o vê ela cobiça, contanto que não toque num fio de cabelo dele não merece sequer minha atenção - deu uma mordida despreocupada em seu sanduíche - Então até ele dar um fora nela temos sanduíches de graça

- ... Isso é crueldade ... - Mas ainda assim aceitou o pão

- Obrigado - agradeceu o paulista pelo "cruel" - mas não diga a ninguém que foi eu que te dei, os outros Estados podem achar que eu sou simpático, e eu tenho uma má reputação à zelar.

Como antes dito, São Paulo é uma incógnita. Dito isso passou a mão na cabeça do capixaba bagunçando seus cabelos com um sorriso caloroso.

- Não precisa se preocupar com sua má reputação Paulista, seriam necessários séculos para limpá-la

Alto, apenas três centímetros mais baixo que o paulistano, cabelos loiros lisos até quase o ombro, olhos de um azul vivido e petulante, pele num tom europeu, um sorriso alto-confiante e uma aparência madura, mas na verdade Rio Grande do Sul que aqui se apresenta é o caçula de sua região, e portanto inexperiente em muitas coisas, como por exemplo relacionamentos.

Porém atualmente também guardava um segredo estadual, cometia igualmente como o paulista o delito de ter uma relação mais séria com um Estado, no caso noivo a pouco mais de um ano de Bahia.

O noivado era a maior prova de o quão desorientado sobre "relações sérias" este gaúcho era, afinal ao tentar oficializar seu namoro com a baiana com um anel de compromisso, acabou dando-lhe um de noivado por engano... Mas a nordestina ardilosa não o deixou voltar atrás com seu equívoco.

- Que estranho -Começou o São Paulo com sarcasmo- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado sua opinião _viado_

-Educado como sempre - respondeu cortes o sulista - Bom dia para tu também bichinha.

São Paulo o observou com ódio no olhar, e como resposta o sulista apenas riu provocante, sentando-se em seu lugar.

-Qual a lógica de chamar-me "Viado" se a bichinha aqui es tu? - Apoiou o rosto sobre a mão, zombeteiro

-Repita isso e eu vou te castrar - Quase rugiu o paulistano - E não importa o que acontecer, você sempre vai ser a bichinha irritante.

-Engraçado...Essa descrição parece mais o seu "namoradiiinho".

À menção do carioca, os olhos do mais velho tornaram-se verdadeiramente assassinos.

-Morda sua língua put* metido à argentino.

-Oooooh, ficou braviinho~ Não se pode falar mal de su amorcito?~

-...Será que vocês não podiam parar com isso...? - Resmungou baixinho o capixaba, e para sua absoluta surpresa, os dois pararam e lhe encararam, deixando-o absolutamente sem graça. - Aaah...

-Estás bem? - Questionou o sulista - Não pareces muito saldável

-O mesmo digo, perguntei se ele estava de ressaca, mas acho que isso é até impossível.

-Talvez tu tenhas comido algo que te fez mal... Bahia talvez saiba algo bom para ele tomar

-Ah sim, com certeza ela sabe - Concordou o paulista- Sabe onde ela está?

- Não faz muito ela me enviou uma mensagem, creio que estás a chegar.

-N-não...!...Eu e-estou bem! Sério! - Estava quase tão vermelho quanto a bandeira de São Paulo, nunca ia se acostumar em receber toda essa atenção - ...Eu só...Eh... B-bem...

Costuma ser um Estado isolado, invisível, nunca esteve realmente muito preocupado em se envolver com os demais, isso não lhe importava...Sempre viveu no seu próprio mundinho... Mas, começar essa relação fraternal Rio...O qual até chamava de "Fratello", o estava tirando cada vez mais dessa espécie de..."Zona de conforto"

Porém sua fala foi interrompida quando os demais Estados começaram a entrar quase todos ao mesmo tempo na sala de reunião, entre conversas, brigas, e risos foram cada um tomando seu lugar. Espi institivamente mexeu um pouco a cadeira para fazer barulho, e para que assim ninguém sentasse no seu colo achando que a cadeira estava vazia... Como muitas vezes aconteceu...

Mas ninguém nem chegou perto de fazer isso, e alguns ainda por cima o cumprimentaram, no caso Santa Catarina e Ceará.

-Sudeste atrasado como sempre.

Um rapaz baixo, rosto redondo, cabelos castanhos claros penteados para trás numa tentativa de parecer responsável, olhos negros como a noite, porte quase de adolescente , aparentemente responsável e centrado, mas o piercing escondido na orelha, e a tatuagem oculta no ombro revelavam sua mentalidade moderna, porém ainda era muito inocente para sua posição. Este era a Capital, Brasília.

-Nem adianta olhar assim pra mim -Respondeu Sampa cruzando as pernas - Eu cheguei cedo.

-Ao menos um, não é

-Dois, Espi também chegou, antes de mim até - Apontou para o menor que tentava inutilmente esconder-se atrás do ar.

Brasília deteve seu olhar no capixaba um instante, e algo incomodo e envergonhado retratou-se.

-Ah...Desculpa..."Espi"...- Meditou internamente não lembrando-se de existir um Estado com este nome. - ...Eu não te vi.

-A-ah...O-ok...Sem...Problema...Capital...

-E Minas está numa reunião com seu chefe, coisa de praxe, provavelmente ele não chegue a tempo.

-E Rio?

-O idiota nem deve ter levantado ainda - Deu de ombros vetando importância- Dois de nós já é metade, vamos começar de uma vez que eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer.

Muitos Estados não gostavam nada de Sampa muito provavelmente por essa atitude insolente que possuía, onde a Capital bufou, mas começou a reunião mesmo assim. ES por outro lado, chegara a conclusão que este era um traço da personalidade do primogênito, e talvez tivesse alguma coisa haver com a época das Bandeiras...

A junta então iniciou-se, falaram sobre a crise da água, uma possível crise de energia...

Também sobre o penteado novo de Santa Catarina, o que a baiana almoçou, os filmes que estavam passando no cinema... E claro, o foco da reunião que eram as eleição foi absolutamente esquecido, como sempre...

Estavam quase chegando a metade da reunião, onde Ceará contava sobre sua nova ideia empreendedora, quando a porta se abriu de golpe, sem licença ou batida prévia.

Alto, pele alaranjada claramente proveniente de um bronze diário e continuo, cabelos compridos até o ombro presos num rabo-de-cavalo cheio de mechas loiras entre os fios castanhos claros, óculos escuros de cara marca, um cavanhaque que lhe sobressaía por seu rosto de traços quadrados, vestia só uma regata e uma calça jeans. Este era o Estado do Rio de Janeiro.

-Não lamentem mais, eu cheguei. - Caminhou lento e torto até seu lugar, e sentou-se jogando as pernas sobre a mesa - Podemos começar de verdade agora. Qual é a pauta mesmo? Esqueci de ler.

Brasília ia criticá-lo. Porém não foi necessário...

PUUUM

São Paulo deu uma rasteira na cadeira do menor, derrubando-o no chão.

- EEEI! - Exclamou o fluminense levantando-se ultrajado sobre a risada dos demais.

- Cê ao menos tenha a decência de pedir licença para entrar infeliz, é por essas merdas que cê faz que temos que ouvir merda da merdinha do Brasília sobre nossa região!

- COMO ASSIM MERDINHA?!

-Mermão, isso não justifica tu me derrubar da cadeira! - Reclamou levantando-se com dificuldade - E se eu não cheguei antes, é porque ninguém se deu o trabalho de me dar uma carona

- Cê pode muito bem pegar um Taxi

- Em plena segunda-feira à tarde?!

- ...Gente...Por favor...A Reunião...

E para completo choque do capixaba, mais uma vez uma briga se deteve.

- Brô! E aí? - cumprimentou o carioca como se nada, voltando a se sentar - Enfim, o importante é que eu cheguei

- Egocêntrico.

- Mal humorado

- JÁ CHEGA - Berrou Brasília - E EU NÃO SOU UM MERDINHA!

- Sensível - Comentaram Sampa e Rio em unisolo

Espírito Santo estava quase em estado de choque... Tudo bem que fazia muito tempo que os Estados não se reuniam para uma junta...Mas a atenção que estava recebendo nesta... O que tinha feito ultimamente que ainda lembravam dele...?

Imaginou que agora que seu meio irmão carioca estava namorando e os dois saiam bem menos, por não andar mais com o popzinho do Brasil, logo os outros Estados voltariam a esquecer-se dele...

Porém, mesmo mais de um ano depois do inicio do relacionamento, algumas UF ainda o reconheciam! ...Embora nenhum deles provavelmente soubessem seu nome depois que Sampa espalhou o apelido "Espi"...Na verdade, tinha dúvidas se o próprio paulista o sabia...

Mas para efeito de comparação, entre 17 Estados presentes - e Brasília - cinco o terem reconhecido era quase um recorde!

...Ainda assim...Sentia que algo estava faltando...Se ao menos conseguisse precisar o quê...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

A reunião, como era de costume...Não chegou a lugar nenhum, e todos saíram para o intervalo falar sobre assuntos diversos.

Ainda assim fora abordada por Bahia - a mulher que o criou desde que tem memória e que considera sua mãe - antes de saírem para que pudesse lhe entregar um remédio de aparência estranha para lhe ajudar com os..."males do espírito". Por experiência própria o capixaba achou melhor nem perguntar o que havia ali...

Sendo assim, desceu do prédio envidraço em que estavam para procurar algum barzinho 'risca de faca' em que pudesse tomar umas cachaças sossegado e pensar na sua vida alguns instantes...

Era um boteco muito sujo e suspeito, que realmente só mantinha-se aberto porque a filha do dono era casada com um agente sanitário , porém isso não lhe importava, sentou num banco qualquer e esperou pacientemente que alguém notasse sua presença ali. Vinte minutos depois uma senhor esparrou em sua cadeira e então finalmente pode fazer seu pedido, três copos de cachaça, um para ele, outro para ele mesmo, e o terceiro pra sua pessoa. Já pagou direto, e se prestou a ouvir o radiozinho velho e empoeirado que tocava uma radio qualquer.

_"...__Ah!_  
><em>Eu devia estar sorrindo<em>  
><em>E orgulhoso<em>  
><em>Por ter finalmente vencido na vida<em>  
><em>Mas eu acho isso uma grande piada<em>  
><em>E um tanto quanto perigosa..."<em>

Observava o liquido transparente como se esperasse que ele lhe desse as respostas à uma pergunta que ele desconhecia. Sentia-se perdido, mesmo sabendo bem onde estava... Devia estar feliz, devia estar orgulhoso...Mas...Mas...Por que não estava? Não tinha conseguido o que queria afinal...? Os Estados começavam a nota-lo! Tinha amigos, tinha um irmão de verdade, um namorado!... Mas...Quando pensava que tinha atingido seus objetivos...Esse pensamento não parecia passar de uma grande piada...E de mal gosto.

Mas, o que mais queria afinal...?

_"Eu devia estar contente_  
><em>Por ter conseguido<em>  
><em>Tudo o que eu quis<em>  
><em>Mas confesso abestalhado<em>  
><em>Que eu estou decepcionado"<em>

….Tinha tudo que queria, tudo que sempre quis...Mas ainda sentia um vazio indescritível no peito, que só crescia e crescia com o passar dos dias e horas... Era como se tivesse sede de boa bebida e tomasse um vinho a ponto de vinagre, bebido uma vodka quente... Era o que queria, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma decepção.

Lembrou-se de Minas Gerais...

_"Porque foi tão fácil conseguir_  
><em>E agora eu me pergunto "E daí?"<em>  
><em>Eu tenho uma porção<em>  
><em>De coisas grandes pra conquistar<em>  
><em>E eu não posso ficar aí parado"<em>

….Tantas e tantas décadas havia amado este homem...A representação do Estado de Minas Gerais... O havia seguido como se fosse seu fiel escudeiro e sombra, apaixonou-se por ele perdidamente... E faria de tudo para ter um beijo verdadeiro daqueles lábios...

Estavam juntos...Faziam um ano de namoro no mesmo dia que os são-minense - Sampa e Rio respectivamente - e ainda assim... Não havia a mesma paixão que se via entre os dois... Não havia o mesmo amor...

Depois...De décadas tentando algo com este homem, o pediu em namoro...E o mineiro, ferido e desconsolado por ter perdido seu amor platonico de também décadas à fio... Acabou por aceitar o relacionamento... Com o velho discurso de "Não custa tentar"

Porque Minas Gerais foi apaixonado por anos por seu ex-tutor, São Paulo, embora tenham até chegado a ficar juntos por algum tempo - Política do café-com-leite- …. Sampa nunca conseguiu amá-lo, ou mesmo vê-lo da mesma forma que o mineiro o via... E esta frustração platônica provavelmente fechou com chave o coração de seu amor...

Seu amor platônico ter um amor platônico...Que ironia!

Então, tentaram começar um namoro.

Mas...Agora, mais de um ano depois... O que tinham realmente conquistado nesta relação...? Nada realmente... Sequer haviam se deitado! E podia contar o número de beijos sem precisar de outros dedos...

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa...Não podia ficar simplesmente parado, lamentando suas desventuras no amor...

Estava decidodo... Ia conversar com São Paulo... Precisava de um novo sentido para sua vida, que se tornava cinzenta e sem graça, talvez o paulista soubesse o que fazer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eu que deveria estar bravo com tu!

-E eu posso saber por quê?

-Como por quê? Tu me derrubou da cadeira! Que eu fiz pra tu fazer isso?!

-O quê? Que tal...Chegar quase uma hora atrasado?!

-Foi tu que saiu apressado e não me deu carona!

-Mas foi você que foi dormir no sofá!

-E tu...Espera... - O carioca que andava pelo corredor discutindo em alta-voz com o paulista parou de caminhar, e teve o bom senso de diminuir o tom de voz - ...Então é por isso que tu está bravo...? Porque eu fui pro sofá... -Tentou não rir ao repetir a frase- e qual o problema disso?

-COMO QUAL O PROBLEMA?!

-Shhhh! Fala baixo Sampa...

-Quem é você para me dizer para falar baixo?! - Exclamou exasperado, ainda assim tentou respirar fuuuuundo e seguir - … Quando eu acordei estava sozinho...

-Mas a cama era de solteiro! Eu estava caindo, foi só por isso.

-...Ainda assim devia ter me avisado...

-Tu já estava dormindo

-Não é desculpa - Cruzou de braços e quase, quaaase, fez bico.

Rio de janeiro deu uma risadinha, soltando seus cabelos com a mão.

-Por que não disse logo? Mesmo por mensagem...Em vez de ficar descontando em mim por um motivo aleátorio... Pensando bem...Antes de ontem...Fazia quanto tempo que não tinhamos dormido juntos, não é...?

-Dois meses...Uma semana...e três dias - Resmungou o paulista.

- ...Nossa...Sabe quantas horas também...? - questionou com graça

O paulista fez menção de abrir a boca para contestar e dizer "22 horas, e 47 minutos", mas percebeu a chacota e chutou seu vizinho de Estado.

-Ei!

- Esse tempo é apenas um chute, eu não estava contado!

-Nãaao, claro que nãaao...- Ao receber um olhar ameaçador, deu uma tossida e resolveu mudar de assunto...Ao estilo Rio.

Tomou de assalto o paulista pela cintura e o guiou até as escadas...Era um prédio de 27 andares e estavam no 25º, ninguém devia usar as escadas.

Bateram contra uma parede, e o ar escapou dos lábios paulistas.

-...Tu realmente acabou comigo ontem - Sussurrou a centimetros dos lábios contrários - ...Tive uma dificuldade impressionante de levantar...E caminhar é uma prova de resistência.

São Paulo sorriu com suficiência, usando das próprias mãos para tomar as partes baixas de seu sexy amante, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamaçãozinha de dor.

-...Onde você pretende dormir essa noite...? - Seguiu o jogo, sussurrando numa distancia ainda menor. Rio entrecerrou os olhos.

-...Onde tu quiser...E fico... -Sampa aproximou-se mais... E o fluminense já estava operando no automático. - ….Quanto tempo tu quiser...

-Isso queria ouvir...- E o beijou quase com violência. Onde as mãos de cada um sobraram pelo corpo contrário.

Estavam alguns degraus de distancia do meio da escadaria que levava ao andar inferior, por isso tinham grandes chances de passar desapercebidos... Ou isso imaginavam.

-Sério...Por que sempre que acho vocês, os dois estão se pegando...? - Ao ouvir a voz do espirito-santense os dois se sobressaltaram, São Paulo que manejava o carioca tropeçou nos próprios pés, e ambos foram ao chão, escorregando alguns degraus inclusive.

-Aaah! Desculpa! - Exaltou-se o capixaba correndo para ajudar - Eu não quis assusta-los! Estão bem...? Não estão sangrando não é...?

-Ah, de boas '_fratrellho'_, eu cai em algo macio

-SAI DE CIMA! NAA- RESPI-RO!

E todo esse barulho e palavreados porém, chamou a atenção de uma quarta pessoa...Que até então caminhava pelos corredores perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

-Sorte que eu não uso mais óculos, se não você teria partido eles no meio, seu gordo - Resmungou o paulista quando conseguiram separar-se e sentar na escadaria.

-GORDO?! COMO SE ATREVE A ME CHAMAR DE GOORDO?! - A bicha ofendida exclamava horrorizada para todos os céus ouvirem- Eu sou musculoso! É muito diferente! Eu malho, caminho, como direito...!

-Ta, ta...O que foi Espi? Estava procurando a gente?

-Não me ignoreeeee!

-Que inferno Rio! Estou tentando conversar aqui! - Bufou irritado - Ta, cê não é gordo, é só uma bicha pesada e escandalosa. Melhor?

-Hunf, melhor e...Ei!

Tampou a orelho do lado que o carioca seguia escandalizado, e voltou-se mais uma vez ao capixaba.

-Aconteceu algo importante? Alguma coisa com Minas? Ele te ligou?

-Blah, Minas... - E Rio tinha mudado de crise narcísica para crise de ciúmes, cruzando os braços...

-Ah... N-não!...Na verdade não...Ele não me ligou...Em realidade...Nunca liga - Suspirou entristecido, e até o fluminense parou de resmungar. - A verdade é que eu queria falar...Contigo Sampa...

-Comigo...? -Estranhou - ...Bem...Se é sobre Minas...Acredito que não possa ajudar..Toda vez que tentei foi um desastre...

Rio, a personificação do ciúmes, concordou com a cabeça vetando a possibilidade da ajuda.

-...Não exatamente sobre isso...Mas...Na verdade, eu queria pedir alguns conselhos...

-...Vaya... - Comentou em espanhol surpreso, isso sim era algo realmente raro. O fluminense também franziu a sobrancelha sem entender.

-... Bem, com o Brô eu posso até cogitar em te deixar sozinho - Dito isso, o litorâneo levantou-se oferecendo uma mão para o paulista - Eu vou comer alguma coisa, metade de um lanche não foi suficiente! Eu encontro vocês na reunião depois.

-...Obrigado Fratelllo.

-AH! Rio, quase esqueci, vá comprar o lanche na cantina do terceiro andar, com uma menina morena de óculos. Só não deixe ela tocar em você! - Alertou em tom perigoso. ES não pode evitar de bater a mão contra a testa com a recomendação da merendeira apaixonada, e seus lanches de graça.

-...Er...Ta...- Nessa relação com o paulistano, o carioca havia aprendido que as vezes era melhor nem perguntar...- Ok, encontro vocês mais tarde.

Deu um suave selinho nos lábios de São Paulo, e bagunçou os cabelos de Espírito Santo com uma risadinha.

Saiu, e pouco depois os dois mais velhos do sudeste saíram também em direção ao lado oposto, passando sem perceber por alguém...Que observou e viu tudo, escondido ao lado de um extintor de incêndio...

Alto, pele sutilmente avermelhada, olhos negros profundos e complexos, cabelos castanhos escuros, curtos e lisos sem grandes detalhes ou movimentos. O homem sorriu de lado, vendo como os outros dois Estados conversavam enquanto se afastavam.

-Êêêê Égua...- Sorriu com malícia - Quem diria... São Paulo e Rio...Juntos... Ilegalmente juntos.

Este era o Estado do Pará. Sorriu mais abertamente com sua própria sorte. Aaah, isso ia lhe ser útil.

Ah, se ia...

* * *

><p>Este é o capítulo um, de cunho mais introdutório...<br>Vou tentar fazer capítulos mais curtos dessa vez...Para conseguir revisá-los, e não entregá-los a vocês com aqueles erros grotescos de digitação e falta de atenção rsrs...

...Vamos ver por quanto tempo vou conseguir escrever capítulos curtos...

Mas então? O que acharam? Aos que não conheciam CdE deu para se ambientar na historia? Por favor me enviem suas opiniões nesse campo lindo abaixo S2

Nos lêmos!


	2. Cap II –Um conto sobre amor e problemas

Olá pessoas! =D

Aqui vós trago o novo capítulo de crônicas! Espero que gostem =3

Na verdade, esse capítulo já estava escrito há algum tempo... Mas como eu mal tinha tempo para revisá-lo, e como ela ainda tinha poucas visualizações e entradas, eu dei uma adiada.

A mesma coisa para o capítulo 3, eu já o tenho escrito, e minha pressa para revisá-lo vai depender da pressa/vontade de vocês em lerem o próximo capítulo XD Assim que...A Review'ezar o/

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Estados<strong>

**Parte I – Crônicas de UM Estado**

**Capítulo 2 –Um conto sobre amor e problemas**

Seguiram pelos corredores, sendo o capixaba a guiar, como Estado esquecido que era o mais novo conhecia lugares afastados e desconhecidos em quase todos os prédios em que faziam as reuniões, a fim e a cabo, passear sem rumo por esses lugares era uma de suas pequenas diversões nos dias de encontros.

São Paulo o seguiu sem fazer perguntas e cantarolando, o que para sua surpresa, parecia um samba...

-...Hmmm... Acho que ninguém vai nós ouvir aqui - Tentou abrir uma grande e imponente porta de carvalho, que indicava que aquele prédio já tinha uns quantos anos de idade - ...Ah...Está trancada...Que pena eu adorava este lugar, tem uma vista que-

Sampa fez um gesto com a mão para que o mais baixo se afastasse, e antes que pudesse terminar a frase o paulista deu-lhe uma bicuda na porta, abrindo-a com um estrondo.

-Oolha, está aberta - Colocou quase com um sarcasmo maligno e entrou como se nada, ao tempo que Espi o observava de boca aberta

Era por coisas assim que Sampa ainda o assustava... Esse seu ímpeto de fazer o que quiser, como e quando quiser...Engoliu em seco e o seguiu, fechando a porta.

Apesar das inúmeras cadeiras que ali haviam, o mais velho sentou sobre a grande mesa oval e polida, cruzando-se de braços e encarando aquele que o chamara ali... Espi ainda não conseguia andar, ou soltar a porta fechada, tamanho era seu nervosismo...E isso que ele não costuma ser alguém tímido!

-Calma pequeno, eu não mordo...Em geral - Deu um sorrisinho ladeado. - Pode começar dizendo o que te aflige, e eu vejo como posso ajudar.

Respirou fundo mais quatro vezes, tomando coragem, lembrando-se que São Paulo não era tão hostil quanto parecia.

- ...E-eu...B-bem...Queria pedir alguns conselhos...

-Contanto que não seja diretamente sobre Minas... Eu só venho tornando a vida do meu pequeno mais difícil...- Suspirou tristonho desviando o olhar para a janela - ... Nunca deveria ter sequer pensado em ter um relacionamento com ele, olhando para trás hoje em dia, eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça...Quero dizer...Eu o criei desde pequeno! Eu o segurei nos meus braços quando tinha só uns centímetros e...

- Bem, não é como se você tivesse conhecido Rio de forma muito difere- Congelou ao receber uma expressão assassina e completamente espontânea do paulista...Sua sinceridade ainda iria matá-lo.

-É diferente! -Disse quase entre dentes - Na época, eu também era uma criança...

-Mas era um relacionamento a principio fraternal também, não? - Mordeu a língua, parecia realmente que o paulista estava a ponto de pular no seu pescoço. Por que maldição não conseguia escolher melhor suas palavras e ser menos sincero e direto?!

- ...Eu já pensei nisso... - Levantou-se e voltou-se completamente à janela, muito provavelmente notando que sua pose estava deixando o menor aterrorizado, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. - Acho que... Se tivesse continuado com ele... Se tivéssemos crescido juntos... Talvez eu nunca tivesse me ...Er...Envolvido assim com o Rio...Talvez o visse de forma completamente diferente... Nos conhecemos quando ele tinha poucos anos, passamos apenas um mês juntos e... Só depois de meio século ou mais voltamos a nos encontrar... Nesse momento então já éramos adolescentes...

-Pera, pera, pera! Cê tá dizendo que na Bandeiras você era um adolescente?! - Lembrou-se da figura imponente, alta, e verdadeiramente assustadora que o paulistano tinha naquela época... Nunca havia pensado que estava passando somente por sua adolescência... Sempre teve a ilusão que Sampa fosse muito mais velho.

E para seu espanto, o paulista riu.

-Pois é, a puberdade não foi muito legal comigo.

-Hmmm... Faz muito sentido...

-Você é muito sincero

-...Desculpa...

-Tudo bem... Acho que é normal vindo de quem foi criado pela Bahia... - Disse de malgrado como se lembrasse de momentos amargos relacionados à baiana - Ela pode parecer um anjo, mas sabe ser o demônio em pessoa... Eu e São Pedro acima de qualquer um sabíamos bem disso...O viadu deve ser mesmo muito insano para tentar algo com ela...

Espi pensou em defender sua mãe, mas pensando melhor...Já tinha visto ela brava e...É, São Paulo tinha razão.

-Maas, acredito que não estamos aqui para discutir meu passado...Porque acredite, isso demoraria uns 500 anos...Eu realmente me arrependo do que fiz com Minas... - Lamentou, voltando-se uma vez mais para a vista da janela - ... Eu me sentia muito instável e perdido...E acabei deixando-me levar...Sei que Minas planejou que eu mal visse o Rio na época da Republica da Espada para que eu o odiasse e ele tivesse uma chance...Mas como eu posso culpá-lo...? Se eu...meio que notei que algo estava errado...Não encaixava... E ainda assim, me deixei levar...? Eu fui um grande idiota...E isso só causou dor a todo mundo...

-...Sim você foi um idiota...-Concordou, e ao sentir o ar tesar-se adicionou rapidamente - Ah! Era uma pergunta retorica né?! Desculpa!

-...Você...- Voltou-se ao capixaba com passo lento e ameaçador - ...Realmente não tem amor a sua vida não é..? - Colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça.

-A-ah...D-desculpa...Eu...Me...Exce- Lembrou-se da arma que sempre carregava na cintura, e institivamente levou a mão a ela...Se fosse necessário iria atirar...Mas então lembrou-se de Rio...E o quanto essa possível briga poderia feri-lo...Sem contar que o ex-capital tinha fobia ao sangue... Abaixou a cabeça - ...Desculpa...Eu só queria dizer que todos foram idiotas naquela época... Eu também fui, porque não tentei me meter... E apenas assisti.

E para seu completo espanto, São Paulo recomeçou a rir.

-Não é à toa que Rio gostou tanto de você! -Exclamou entre risos - Sabe, sendo narcisista e esbanjador do jeito que ele é, só atraí interesseiros e falsos... Ele deve sentir falta de pessoas como você que o colocam "na real". Dizem o que realmente tem que dizer... Sempre faltou isso na corte, e na primeira republica... Sempre o pouparam muito de opiniões sinceras...- Pós a mão no queixo pensativo - ...Alias, talvez por isso ele acabou gostando de mim...Eu sempre dizia na lata...

-Ah, claro...Como se fosse só por isso...

E seu coração parou, e teve que esforçar-se muito para não suspirar... São Paulo numa completa mudança de postura lhe sorriu, de forma calorosa, e ...podia estar ficando louco, mas tinha a impressão que aqueles olhos azuis e vidrosos brilhavam como um sorriso também...Era simplesmente...Apaixonante...

Desviou o olhar, TINHA que desviar o olhar, pelo bem de sua cordura.

- Own~ Você também é muito fooofooo ~ - E sentiu ser tomado num abraço, assustando-se - Tão fofiiin~ Que dá vontade de apertar

Ah sim...Claro...Era nesses momentos que dava para perceber o QUÃO Gay o paulista conseguia ser...

Espírito Santo realmente não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso...REALMENTE o paulista era completamente imprevisível!

- ...Er...

- ...Você pensou em atirar em mim assim que sentiu-se ameaçado... - Disse repentinamente em tom sério - Você nem queira saber o que eu teria feito se você se atrevesse a atirar...Mas você não o fez...Não por medo, mas porque pensou no Rio...Não é?

Abriu os olhos como pratos, encarando o maior assim que se afastou.

- M-mas como você...

- Não vai demorar muito para ele se entediar, sentir-se carente e nos procurar... E você sabe tão bem quanto eu como ele reage ao sangue... Você é capaz de pensar nos outros acima de si mesmo, independente da situação que esteja...Isso é muito bonito sabe, mas ao mesmo tempo muito problemático... Eu não sei dizer se é uma qualidade ou um defeito...

-...Como você foi capaz de deduzir tudo isso...?

O paulista tornou a sentar-se na mesa, sorrindo dessa vez de forma enigmática... Apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, e ela sobre um de seus joelhos. Aqueles olhos azuis absurdamente claros encarando-o sem piscar...Tinha a estranha sensação que aquele olhar era capaz de ver até mesmo através de sua alma...

E o pior, é que parecia que tinha razão...

-...Como sei...? Hmmm...Experiência.

Aqueles olhos... Foram a maior mudança no paulistano... Eles costumavam ser cinzas... Como um dia chuvoso em sua casa, como os edifícios que tampavam a visão do sol...E também usava óculos.

Porém, desde que conseguira colocar sua vida e a do carioca em ordem -ou quase-, ... Seus olhos mudaram...E assumiram esse tom claro e desconcertante... E Campinas, seus óculos fieis e inseparáveis simplesmente sumiram!

Voltando a ser parte de sua retina...

E Bahia, como não, foi a única a explicar... Que depois de uma guerra, revolução, lutas armadas... O trauma de um Estado pode ser tão grande...Que do psicológico pode atingir o físico... Neste caso... A visão do paulista, depois de tudo que passou na revolução de 32, foi nublada...

O pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar...

E só foi piorando com o passar dos anos... E da mesma forma que para superar um trauma, você deve enfrentá-lo, muito provavelmente fora assim que o paulistano recuperara a sua visão.

Ele havia enfrentado tudo, superado, e tornou-se mais forte apoiando-se nas lições que aprendera. Mais livre

Mais feliz...

E era isso que...Espírito Santo queria alcançar... A felicidade.

-É...Justamente sobre essa experiência que eu...Gostaria de uns conselhos... - Sampa apenas cruzou de braços e esperou o menor falar - ...Sabe...Você está diferente...Não só eu, todos notaram... Essa mudança... Eu ainda mais, porque acompanhei parte dela e... - Mordeu o lábio inferior - ... Eu sei que pode parecer ridículo...Mas eu...Gostaria de saber...Como eu posso fazer, para... Sabe...Er... Não sei...

- Se libertar de si mesmo?

O capixaba levantou o olhar, na verdade, nem notara quando o abaixou.

São Paulo o observou sério, e ao mesmo tempo compreensivo...Era...Uma expressão que nunca esperava ver naquele rosto.

-...Não sei se isso tem só haver com o Rio...Ou..

-Se você pensa que todos os meus problemas se esfumaçaram como mágica depois que comecei a namorar aquele idiota, desculpe te desapontar... Espírito Santo, mesmo que você consiga o amor de Minas, isso não vai acabar com todos os seus problemas. O amor não é a solução, porque o amor é um problema.

O paulista suspirou, e involuntariamente tentou arrumar seus óculos, e notando sua ausência , simplesmente coçou a ponta do nariz.

-Sei que... Pode parecer que eu mudei só, e simplesmente por causa de nosso relacionamento, mas não é simples assim...Você não foi o primeiro que me perguntou, mas eu tenho que dizer que o "felizes para sempre" não existe. Não existe uma fórmula mágica que fará tudo dar certo, sempre haverá a dor, e sempre haverá a tristeza...É impossível fugir disso, sendo humanos ou não...Mas, sim, eu realmente me sinto diferente, e vou te dizer o porquê.

O paulista caminhou lentamente até a janela, onde dava uma ampla visão da cidade em que estavam, dos prédios e predinhos, casas e casarões, ruas e avenidas...Tudo coberto pela névoa do inicio do anoitecer.

-Nós, não apenas eu, como também o Rio... Enfrentamos nosso passado... Você, acho que até melhor que Bahia sabe do que falo... Estivemos em lados diferentes do campo de batalha... Escolhemos lados opostos...E suas consequências... E nós dois sofremos com isso por muitas décadas... Nós dois sofríamos por reprimir coisas que...Nos faziam mal...E outras que poderiam nos fazer bem também...

Espirito Santo observava calado, engolindo ainda quente cada palavra dita.

-Eu me apaixonei pelo Rio quando ele era uma Capital, ele se apaixonou por mim quando nem sequer sabia quem eu era...Mas tudo isso demorou quase quatrocentos anos para dar certo...E não só porque somos idiotas, e sim porque não adianta esperar a primavera, sem deixar o outono passar. Resolva sua pendencias, não espere que o amor as resolva por você, eu já disse, não espere que ele resolva tudo, porque o amor também é um problema. Eu e Rio nunca teríamos conseguido estar juntos...Se não tivéssemos superado o que ainda nos prendia no passado. Seja feliz por si mesmo, antes de esperar que alguém venha e faça isso por você...

Espírito Santo apenas afirmou com a cabeça cabisbaixo.

-Isso serve para o próprio Minas...Ele será incapaz de amar alguém, enquanto não deslacrar seu coração. O problema é que ele perdeu a chave.

-...E muito bem perdida...

Assustou-se quando notou o paulista a sua frente, bagunçando seus cabelos... Parecia um pirralho frente àquele homem, afinal batia-lhe tão somente na cintura.

-Desculpe se ao invés de ajudar, só pareci mais um livro de auto ajuda, é o que eu posso te dizer. Eu amo Minas como se fosse meu filho, mas eu te peço que não espere por ele para ser feliz. Mas quando sentir que o é, tente compartilhar com ele. - Aproximou-se um pouco mais, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, fazendo o menor ruborizar-se violentamente - Boa sorte.

...Não era à toa...Pensou o capixaba neste instante... Que tanto Rio, quanto Minas haviam se apaixonado por este homem...

- ...Hmmm...Obrigado...Eu...Acho...Mas... Como eu faço para descobrir... O que...Estou fazendo de errado...O que preciso ...Arrumar na minha vida? Eu não tenho nada em mente... Meus dias são..Sei lá...Até bem normais...Na medida do possível para um Estado...Eu não tenho um passado...Ou...Algo para...Enfrentar...Além da indiferença de Minas...

-Hmmm...Você podia escrever um diário.

-...Diário? - Piscou os olhos desentendido - Isso é coisa de mulherzinha!

-...Eu tinha um diário...

-...Coisa de mulherzinha e de gays...

Sampa bateu a mão contra a testa.

-Se você não percebe o que está fazendo de errado na sua vida apenas observando, talvez se dê melhor escrevendo-a. Vale tentar.

E antes que o capixaba pudesse responder, a porta foi aperta por um grande baque.

-Moooor, Espiii! A reunião já vai começar! - Entrou entrando o carioca, já abraçando o paulista pela cintura sem pedir licença ou permissão - Já acabaram? Eu estava entediado esperando sozinho.

-...Já disse para não me chamar de "Mor" !

-Momozão?

-NUNCA!

O capixaba não pode evitar dar uma risadinha.

-...Sim...Acabamos. Desculpa roubar ele de você.- Comentou com sarcasmo o capixaba.

-Tudo bem, contanto que não vire hábito

-RIO!

-o quê?

-...Bem...Então, vou deixar vocês à sós novamente...Podem continuar onde estavam - Começou a dar as costas e ir embora, porém voltou-se uma vez mais - ...Desculpe eu te...Incomodar com essas coisas Sampa...Sei que...Cê é muito ocupado, em mais de um sentido - Acrescentou com uma malícia involuntária

Tentou sorrir, mas falhou miseravelmente..

-Hmmm...Espírito Santo - O menor encarou o mais alto já com uma mão na porta para se retirar, notando pela primeira vez que o paulista sim sabia qual era seu nome - Ninguém nunca disse que seria fácil. Mas se fosse, não haveria graça.

-...Não precisava ser fácil São Paulo, eu só queria que fosse possível... - E sem mais retirou-se cabisbaixo.

-...O que aconteceu...? -Questionou o carioca sério, separando-se do paulista - Foi algo que eu disse?...Era brincadeira!...Bem, em parte.

São Paulo não contestou, apenas suspirou pela milésima vez encostando-se na janela e fechando os olhos de forma meditativa.

-...Não, foi o que eu disse...Acho que não consegui ajuda-lo como ele esperava... - Sentiu um alento quente roçar contra sua face, seguido daqueles lábios tão conhecidos roubando seu próprio respirar.

Ainda estava irritado com a atitude do carioca noite passada, mas também... Desde que Espi dissera que queria conversar, estava muito tenso...Nervoso e apreensivo sobre o que seria a conversa, temendo que Minas tivesse feito alguma besteira sem pensar... O capixaba, porém, sequer percebeu qualquer alteração na figura inabalável do paulista.

-...Se acalma... - Sussurrou Rio sobre sua boca - Relaxa... - E tornou a beija-lo, lento, envolvente...

Rio de Janeiro, em contra partida, agora era plenamente capaz de ver por trás da figura impecável de seu amante, saber o que havia além dessa eterna expressão de indiferença.

-...Me diga o que aconteceu... .

-...Estou preocupado... - Confessou ainda sem abrir os olhos, ainda somente alguns centímetros da face contrária - ... Queria poder tê-lo ajudado mais...Depois de tudo que ele fez...Por nós - Outro beijo selou suas palavras.

-...Não foi o Min-

-RIO! - Interrompeu, franzindo as pálpebras cerradas - ...Por favor, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que tire essa raiva da boca para falar de Minas?! Eu achei que você já o tivesse perdoado, se existiu um culpado em nossa história...Esse fui eu... Por deixar-me acreditar em mentiras sobre você, sabendo perfeitamente que eram mentiras... Eu estava perdido, eu estava desejando o pior para você... Ele só... Usou-se disso para ter uma chance comigo.

-...Eu posso até perdoá-lo sobre as mentiras - Disse num tom bem diferente ao calmado de a pouco, substituído por um coberto de ciúmes - ... O que não posso esquecer é que ele é como...Seu ex! Vocês estiveram juntos e-

-... Você não entende...- São Paulo abriu os olhos, e o tom cinza e apagado que eles repentinamente adotaram travou a afiada língua de seu amante. A dor que aquelas palavras causavam no paulista eram quase palpáveis. - ... Você é egoísta ao ponto de não notar o quanto essa situação é difícil para mim?! Eu criei Minas, Paraná e Matt como se fossem meus filhos, eu sei BEM que nunca devia ter me envolvido com ele dessa forma, não passo um único dia sem me arrepender disso! ... Ainda mais agora, que tenho vocês tratando-se como se fossem inimigos, e ele a cada momento que pode, me evita... - Mordeu o lábio inferior em pura frustração - ...E agora, indiretamente eu também estou ferindo Espi com tudo isso...Ele! Que nos ajudou tanto a estar juntos, mesmo que não tivesse nada haver com nossos problemas!...EU ESTOU FARTO de ser o centro de todos os problemas!

Mordeu as costas da mão direita com uma raiva e frustração contidas, para não exaltar-se mais, e expor muito mais do que queria...O carioca afastou-se dando-lhe espaço, assustado com a mudança repentina de atitude. Apesar dos logros em fazer o paulista se expressar, Rio ainda não conseguia que ele se abrisse completamente, individualismo era um característica forte da personalidade de seu amante.

-...Eu...Hãaaa... Desculpe... - O carioca deu alguns passos para trás, passando a mão por seu cabelo ondulando-o, essa mudança de assunto o tinha deixado confuso...Discutir com Sampa às vezes parecia discutir com uma esposa rancorosa... - Eu não...Queria te deixar mais nervoso... Eu, melhor do que ninguém sei o quanto o brô ajudou, eu queria poder ajudá-lo da mesma forma, então...

- É ISSO! - Berrou inesperadamente o Paulista, fazendo seu namorado pegar um salto de susto - RIO! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!

- ...Oi..? - E foi a vez do mais velho beija-lo, puxando-lhe num assalto. Mas este era passional, demandante, ao ponto de Rio soltar um gemidinho na boca contrária e sentir as pernas falharem. - ….hã..cuma...?

-É exatamente isso que vamos fazer!

-...Vamos...Fazer...?

-Isso! Como não pensei nisso antes!? - Abraçou o mais novo - É simplesmente genial! AWESOME!

-… Pera...Hã?! ...E-eu acho que me perdi...Que vamos fa- E soltou um gritinho agudo quando Sampa o levantou do chão como se fosse preenchido de plumas e começou a rodar - OOOOW! SAA-SAAMPA!

-Vamos começar o quanto antes! - Soltou seu amante e seguiu confiante até a saída da porta - Assim pagamos a divida com Espi, resolvemos o problema com Minas, você para com seus acessos de ciúmes, e enfim pareceremos uma família de verdade! Ah... Acho até que vou ter que encontrar um lugar maior para morar! Sabe, com espaço para visitas...Hmmm...

-...Er...Sampa... Eu REALMENTE não estou acompanhando sua linha de raciocínio... - Quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ainda tonto, e tentando seguir o mais velho.

-Você não precisa entender "querida" - Disse com um sorriso misterioso que deu arrepios na espinha do fluminense - Precisa apenas obedecer e fazer tudo EXATAMENTE na hora que eu te disser

- Há! Como se eu fosse idiota de aceitar um plano seu, que nem sei do que se trata!

O paulistano parou seu caminhar no corredor, voltando-se a seu amante ainda com aquele sorrisinho  
>.<p>

- Se eu contar, você vai recusar

- Mais um motivo para eu saber!

- Aaah~ Mas Rio ... - Sussurrou aproximando-se felino, lento, roçando os lábios na orelha direita do carioca que imediatamente petrificou ao toque - ...Eu vou ficar muito agradecido se você cooperar... -Arrastou os érres, mordiscou sutil a região - Você nem imaagiina o que eu faria...  
>.<p>

Tomou a mão inerte do carioca que entrecerrara inconsciente o olhar e a levou ao próprio corpo, soprou o lóbulo com um gemidinho.

-... Para te agradecer...

Nesse instante, a razão do quase-loiro que já não é lá muito atuante, saiu da jogada, nunca poderia contra um jogador desses. Era um profissional.

- Que tipo de...Agradecimento..?

São Paulo então disse algo que fez o carioca abrir os olhos como pratos, lamber os lábios com cobiça, e rir de sua própria sorte.

- O que me diz? ~~~

Rio de Janeiro sorriu cúmplice, trazendo São Paulo contra seu corpo e roubando-lhe um beijo.

- Eles não perdem por esperar.

* * *

><p>Sessão "Crônicas de Review's" Onde eu espero responder todos os comentários de vocês rsr<p>

1. **Natsumi Omura** - Bem, sobre os "Tu", a minha amiga que começou CdE comigo, Lyssia, que me deu as primeiras referencias cariocas, foi quem me disse sobre o uso do "Tu", e acabou ficando rsrs Eu conheço outros carioca que o usam também, mas não deve ser uma norma geral...Hmmm...  
>E não desista de Minas tão fácil! Ele ainda vai te surpreender, já verás!<p>

Espero que leia CdE um dia ^^ Me faria muito feliz

2. **Shakinha** - Olá! Muito obrigada por ler está história =D CdE é uma história bem longa rsrs Mas se um dia puder lê-la seria muito bom ^^ Minas ira aparecer no capítulo 3, logo no comecinho ;] é só seguir acompanhando

3. **Julia** - Oi! Você por aqui! XDD

4. **Brigadeiro - **Obrigado pelo comentário! Que legal você ter lido CdE inteiraa *-* E não se preocupe! Está história é um prato cheio rsrs embora o foco de Estados seja outro.

5. Obrigado a você leitor anonimo, espero poder responder um comentário seu aqui da próxima vez!

Nos lemos!


	3. Cap III - Um conto sobre os outros

Cooonforme combinado, como recebi bastante comentários do último capítulo (*-*) já trouxe o próximo para vocês

Lembrando que está história já esta parcialmente escrita, sendo assim, a regularidade em que em posto vai depender de o quão rápido vocês querem ver os eguinte capítulo, depende de vocês ;]

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Estados<strong>

**Parte I – Crônicas de UM Estado.**

**Capítulo 3 – Um conto sobre os outros**

Você já teve alguma vez na vida a impressão de que estava fazendo tudo errado...?

Não queria abrir os olhos... Os manteve fechados repassando o que deveria fazer aquele dia...Iria abri-los e virar-se deparar-se com o homem que dormia consigo...E que supostamente há um ano namoravam... Ele estaria roncando levemente, com a franja a cair pelo rosto...Quase caindo da cama, e com os cobertores já aos pés...

Primeiro, tiraria o cabelo de seu rosto, então o ajeitaria na cama, o cobriria apesar de não ser uma manhã muito fria. Ele faria um sonzinho difuso de contentamento, um abrigo involuntário com as cobertas e seguiria em sono pesado...

Seria o momento de se levantar, espreguiçar-se, e sair silenciosamente do quarto, topando em um que outro móvel, sem acender a luz. Iria até a cozinha, e sua primeira tarefa seria colocar a água para esquentar, seguido do leite. Só depois começaria a abrir as cortinas, separar a comida dos animais, e sairia pelo quintal iluminado fracamente pelos primeiros raios de sol distribuindo para os animais de sua pequena fazendo a primeira refeição. Evitaria um coice do cavalo mal humorado que cuidava, e quando voltasse à cozinha e seu bom e velho forno à lenha a água estaria quase ao ponto de fervura.

Seria o momento de separar os grãos e moer. E assim que começasse a passar a água quente pelo pó puro do café, Espírito Santo acordaria como mágica, e estaria sentado a mesa no exato instante que tampasse o bule com a bebida quente e pronta.

Ele pediria manhoso por um beijo, o daria apenas por bondade... Nunca era um grande beijo, roçava mais um comprimento entre bons amigos. Sentaria-se à mesa, colocaria o rosto em uma das mãos, e observaria o capixaba beber aquele café como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguém lhe oferecera na vida, e que justificasse prontamente o levantar-se tão cedo pelas manhãs...

Contariam algum fato sem grande relevância, iria cortar um pedaço do bolo preparado ontem, ainda macia e cheiroso, e cortariam algo de manteiga para passar no pão também feito por aquelas mãos tão conhecedoras da cozinha.

Era o momento que passavam juntos...Todos os dias que dormiam naquela casa...Pelo menos 4 vezes por semana...Era seu cotidiano, rotina...

Isso até a semana passada...

Abriu os olhos castanhos e observou o outro lado da cama... O lado vazio da cama...Despertara sozinho...E assim o era...E seria daqui para frente... Desde que o capixaba resolvera unilateralmente..."Dar um tempo" no relacionamento de fachada que possuíam...

Um tempo indeterminado...E sem explicação...

Não que o mineiro andasse merecendo muitas explicações... Suas palavras eram vazias, seus beijos sem gosto, seus afagos automáticos... E por isso… Era mais que justo...

Levantou-se e acendeu a luz, afinal... Não havia ninguém que se incomodaria com ela.

Não topou em nenhum móvel, saiu e deixou a cama como estava...Totalmente desordenada.

Sua manhã era praticamente a mesma, pós a água, separou a comida e foi dá-la aos animais.

Cometa, o cavalo, acordara de mau humor e conseguira lhe dar um encontrão... E podia jurar que o guincho do animal soava como uma risada de deboche... Nunca entendeu esse cavalo negro de puro sangue, era o único animal que conhecera até hoje que o odiava, e não parecia disposta a mudar de ideia.

Quando voltou para dentro, a água já havia fervido e começava a açoitar contra o bule e revoltear as chamas do fogão, ao tentar tirá-la, queimou-se e deixou o leite que borbulhava cair sobre a lenha, apagando-a e enchendo a cozinha com o cheiro estranho de doce e madeira queimados. Conseguiu salvar a água, e então percebeu que se esquecera de moer os grãos...

O fez, e colocou enfim seu café para coar. Sentou-se à mesa pronto para enfim começar sua primeira refeição.

Mas o bolo estava esponjoso

O pão estava duro

A manteiga havia acabado

E...Suspirou frustrado, encostando o rosto sobre as mãos...

Havia feito café demais para apenas uma pessoa...

Observou seu próprio reflexo na faca de manteiga que pegara para mexer o café...

Cabelos curtos entre cacheados e crespos, cachos de diversos tamanhos e bem desorganizados. Uma pele lisa e macia da cor de um suave café moído, um marrom achocolatado, a mesma cor de seus olhos pequenos e preocupados. Não era baixo nem alto, não era magro nem gordo, rosto meio oval, e semblante calmo.

Parecia abatido, e isso já vinha de algum tempo de noites seguidas e preocupadas de sono tumultuado. Sempre, desde criança, fora alguém muito preocupado...Do tipo que vê uma inofensiva picada de inseto em alguém e já diagnostica como câncer. Também sempre fora muito cuidadoso, como a pessoa que cuida e zela por um enfermo simples como se este tivesse uma doença terminal e vivesse seus últimos dias. Assim de esmerado chegava a ser.

E mesmo sendo assim tão preocupado com tudo e todos... Andava transformando a vida dos que mais prezava...Num desastre.

Espírito Santo era a pessoa perfeita para ele. Também era caseiro, gostava de vida simples, era carinhoso, amoroso, atencioso, maluco, mente aberta. Paciente, companheiro... Adjetivos positivos sobravam ao capixaba..

Então por que...Não conseguia se apaixonar por ele?

Tentou, jurava que tentou...Nesse ano que estiveram juntos... Trocaram beijos, alguns carinhos...Nada mais, e nada muito profundo... Nunca conseguiu dizer grandes palavras de carinho, pois era incapaz de enganar o espírito-santense... Enquanto dele sempre ouvia elogias de sua pele, seu cabelo... Seu sorriso... Sua comida...

Mordeu o dedão bebendo o café já frio. Claro que em algum momento Espírito Santo se cansaria e iria embora...

E o deixaria...Sozinho

E talvez isso fosse melhor...Para os dois...Ele merecia alguém melhor...Alguém que o amasse de verdade... Que cuidasse sempre dele... E que soubesse que ele gosta de café forte, relação 7 colheres cheias para um litro de água antes do ponto de fervura, alguém que apreciasse sua cozinha também, aquela sua moqueca maravilhosa de lamber os beiços... Ou que se lembrasse de cobri-lo pelo meio da noite... Caso contrário o pobrezinho acordaria congelado...E também alguém com um senso de direção mais útil que o seu, ou ao menos um GPS para que não se perdessem e ficassem presos num lugar desconhecido vendo o por do sol enquanto esperam um ônibus que nunca pegaram antes, e que sequer sabiam que horas iria passar...

Alguém...Que risse de seu humor peculiar, que aprendesse com sua sinceridade... Que estivesse do lado dele...Sempre que precisasse...

- ...Santo...

O pior...É que ele não possuía ninguém para pedir conselhos sobre o que fazer... São Paulo, seu ex-tutor, sempre foi sua maior referencia...

Mas tão grande referencia era, que acabou por apaixonar-se por ele... E foi isso que o colocou neste buraco onde está hoje... O quão baixo desceu apenas para poder ser a razão dos sorrisos do paulista, ser o destino de seus beijos, a pessoa que acordaria com ele pelas manhãs...

Mas este lugar não o pertencia, Rio sempre o ocupou independente das desventuras da história, independente de qualquer coisa que dizia em contra do carioca... Ele é o dono do coração do paulista, e o era desde antes do mineiro nascer...Mas essas explicações e fatos não eram suficientes para matar um amor.

Ninguém é capaz de mandar no coração.

E teve que reviver todo esse amor platônico esquecido em alguma esquina de seu peito ...Quando o fluminense enfim percebeu seus sentimentos pelo paulistano... Tentou, tentou tanto não sentir ciúmes, tentou até mesmo ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos, em compensação pelo mal que fizera ao manchar a imagem de Rio de Janeiro apenas para ter uma chance com São Paulo... Mas era impossível enganar seus sentimentos..E o tiro saiu pela culatra.

Agora, mal conseguia falar com Sampa sem sentir-se mal, culpado, desprezado.

E Rio de Janeiro odiava-o, o via como um inimigo.

E Santo...Pobre Santo...Ficara no meio do fogo cruzado...

Acostumou-se tanto a estar sempre cercado de gente...Uma casa sempre barulhenta, um quarto em sua lotação...Que simplesmente odiava ficar numa casa grande como esta...Completamente sozinho..Porém tampouco era justo fazer Santo esperar por um sentimento que não sabia se um dia chegaria.

Levantou-se.

Tomou uma decisão.

Ia conversar com Espírito Santo. Ainda não sabia como, mas... Ia tentar ser o mais sincero possível com o capixaba, expor seus medos, que ele entendesse seu ...Seu egoísmo... Ainda queria ao menos sua amizade

Não queria ficar sozinho...Mas era incapaz de amar.

Santo merecia a chance de escolher entre seguir nessa história infeliz de incertezas, ou buscar sua própria felicidade...

Sim... Deveria ser feliz com alguém mais...Com ele não daria certo... Tinha que ser sincero, tentaram, mas infelizmente não funcionou. Era o melhor para os dois. Sorriu com sua própria decisão.

E assim levantou e começou a arrumar-se, pensando pela primeira vez seriamente no vizinho feliz com...Alguém mais. E acabou decidindo por jogar o pão fora.. Porque por alguma razão começou a sentir um embrulho em seu estômago.

...Era a melhor decisão...Acabar com tudo de uma vez.

...Não era..?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hoje...fez sol..."

"...Ontem comi panquecas..."

"...Minha letra é horrível...(Mas a do Sampa é pior)"

Espírito Santo suspirou, observando a agenda que encontrara num fundo de armário, e que decidiu fazer dela seu diário...

Na verdade, sentia-se incrivelmente ridículo fazendo isso...Observando as páginas em branco...As linhas sem preenchimento... E se sentindo vazio por não ter ideias suficientes sequer para escrever umas 5 linhas...

Estava em seu próprio lar, um apartamentinho pequeno com vista para a praia e a terceira ponte, não era vistoso como o de Rio de Janeiro, nem tão perfeitamente localizado quanto o de São Paulo, mas era o seu cantinho, um prédio velho e meio esverdeado, meio azulado, nunca soube definir, com uma soleira algo irregular, um pequeno estacionamento na outra calçada e um ponto de ônibus de frente.

Tinha uma cama de solteiro, e sinceramente não sabia se ali caberia algo diferente... Não que ele fosse precisar...

"Hoje fez uma semana que pedi um tempo a Minas...Ele ficou surpreso, porém não disse nada...Não questionou, não recusou, não fez nada!...Talvez ele esperasse uma explicação...Enquanto eu esperava que ele perguntasse...Não tinha mesmo como funcionar assim, não é?"

Observou o teto, como se esperasse que alguma inspiração divina viesse de lá.

"Rio me chamou para ir ao cinema, mas Sampa iria junto (óbvio) e eu não queria ficar de vela..Fala sério! Porque tuudo que eles fazem é NÃO ver o filme. Eles saem bastante juntos, e isso é muito bom... São Paulo me convidou para um almoço no em uma casa no interior, ele ainda não sabe a data...Mas eu não sei se vou..."

Sentia que estava melhorando!

"...Por sinal, São Paulo tem uma bunda realmente muito boa! Eu não pude deixar de observar quando ele agachou-se para pegar sua caneta...Soorte que Rio nãaaao viuu! He He He He ...E pode ser impressão minha...Mas parece que Matt também estava olhando...Quero dizer, deve ser impressão...Mato Grosso não só vê Sampa como pai(mãe) como ainda gosta de Goiás...Deve ser impressão...Hmmm...Deveria averiguar melhor..."

Riu consigo mesmo, sem notar que seu interfone começou a tocar.

"Não só isso, Paraná, o senhor 'Sejam organizados! Tenham respeito!' estava olhando na Ca-ra du-ra para os peitos da Santa Catarina! HAHAHAHA! Pior que ele REALMENTE acha que ninguém viu! Rio do Sul não sabia onde esconder a cara! Isso é faaaaalta! Isso sim!...Queria saber porque Paraná nunca, sei lá, pensou em dizer a Santa como se sente..."

Em negrito, letras garrafais "TODOS AS CRIAS DE SAMPA SÃO PROBLEMATICAS"

Mordeu um pouco a ponta da caneta, lembrando-se das curiosidades da última reunião que tiveram.

"Ceará ficou provocando Pernambuco por baixo da mesa, e eles foram os ÚLTIMOS a voltar depois do recesso Hehe, CE voltou todo feliz, e mesmo o pernambucano parecia de melhor geral, por baixo da mesa a gente vê muita coisa interessante... Rio Grande do Norte sempre fica acariciando a mão de Maranhão. Alagoas faz o mesmo com Sergipe...Mas no caso dele deixa sempre marca de unhas...E se ele tenta se soltar, ela choraminga para PE que o sergipano a chutou em baixo da mesa, e o pobre pequeno leva a maior sova... As vezes Pará tenta pegar a mão de Amazonas, mas ela sempre desvia, e as vezes afasta a cadeira...Sempre que acontece isso, ele fica muito...Não sei, desolado...Até para de dar sua opinião na reunião...Chega a ser triste.

Mais um toque do interfone.

"E também, eu venho percebendo que tem algo de muito estranho entre Tocantins e Piauí...Assim, eles pareciam ser os MELHORES AMIGOS, ela e ele poderiam até ter um caso oculto também!...Mas...Não sei, agora sentam afastados, nunca cruzam olhares...Algo aconteceu, isso é certo...Mas o quê...?"

Passos então se encaminharam até o elevador daquele prédio.

"...Pensando bem...Eu desconheço muitas coisas sobre os outros Estados...Eu meio que...Sei lá...Vivi no meu próprio mundinho... Se existem coisas, até mesmo de Rio e Sampa, meus vizinhos, que eu desconheço...Nem imagino os mistérios que escondem os outros Estados... Muitas histórias, com certeza..."

O capixaba sequer havia notado que tinha deixado completamente de lado sua própria história, focando-se apenas nas histórias dos demais.

E foi ai que 'os outros' bateram na porta, e ao não receber resposta, a mesma foi aberta.

O coração do pequeno quase voou pela boca quando notou passos em seu apê, nunca recebia visitas...NUNCA...Porque seus vizinhos sequer lembravam que morava ali.. Nenhum Estado conhecia sua casa...Bem, além de Minas, Bahia...Mas o mineiro nunca viria sem avisar...E a baiana estava em sua própria casa.

Pegou sua arma, regularizou sua respiração, levantando-se e esgueirando-se até a porta.

Era um homem, e era muito alto...

Seu coração acelerou e sua adrenalina foi a mil... Da última vez que tentaram lhe assaltar, quando ainda vivia numa casa, meteu três tiros no infeliz, e teve que ouvir por meeeeses repreendas do seu chefe em questão...E de Brasil também...Mas era legítima defesa!

- ...Onde está... – O ladrão disse.

Espi mordeu o lábio inferior, mirando com o revolver, nunca iria permitir que um pu** ladrão invadisse seu único lugar de sossego, e fizesse o que bem entendesse...!

Porém nunca chegou a atirar, o outro foi mais rápido, pois algo atingiu o menor em cheio na testa, derrubando-o no chão.

-Tu pensavas mesmo em atirar...?

Ficou tonto na queda, amaldiçoando sua falta de tato... Não devia ter sequer pensado, devia ter atirado de uma vez, tentou se recompor.

- Êee... – Colocou com ironia o invasor, sentando-se no chão e segurando-o pelo tronco – Espia só... Não devias mesmo de confiar-me numa cria de Bahia não é...Ainda mais uma que convives com aqueles dois demoniozinhos do Sul...

O tom da conversa lhe pareceu muito estranho, sequer notou no comentário sobre Bahia ainda meio zonzo. Tentou reconhecer a pessoa que estava parada em cócoras lhe observando interessada.

- Descuida Jitinho... Eu não vou machucar-te.

- E acha que eu vou acreditar num ladrão?!

-ÉEGUA! Até TU me chamando de ladrão agora é?! Mas quando!

Foi então que reconheceu aquela figura...Das reuniões de Estados...Embora...Muito provavelmente, seria a primeira vez que se dirigia a ela.

- ...Espera...Pará...?!

- O próprio. O prazer é todo teu – Sorriu ladeado apoiando o rosto na mão, ainda sem soltá-lo – Eu lhe chamei a porta, mas penso que estava distraído demais.

- ...hãaa...Que...?! ...Como...Quando...?! OI?!

-...Não falas muita coisa com sentido não é? – O Mais alto sentou em perna de índio, observando o menor de cima a baixo, avaliando - ... Foi muito do difícil encontrar tu sabias?... Nenhum outro Estado sabia me dizer, não podia perguntar a Bahia... Ela é esperta por demais..Faria muitas perguntas, tampouco o Centro-oeste ajudou muito.. Mato Grosso disse conhecer-te, mas nem suspeita de onde moravas... Se não fosses por Ceará, acho que nem te encontraria...

-...Espera! Espera...- Tentava colocar sua linha de pensamento em ordem.

1º Estava sozinho e tranquilo na sua casa escrevendo sobre a vida alheia.

2º Alguém simplesmente INVADIU sua casa, e derrubou-o no chão.

3º Um Estado que ele NUNCA conversou antes.

4º Ceará o...

-...Mas eu nunca disse a Ceará onde moro!

- ...Jitinho, não conheces mesmo o nordeste verdade...? Nunca deixo de me impressionar com as coisas que ele consegues chegar a fazer... - Disse num tom meio sombrio – Ainda mais se sabes negociar com o sujeito.

Isso estava tomando um rumo realmente assustador.

Espírito Santo nunca fora realmente muito seguro de si mesmo, a pior das conseqüências de nascer entre grandes e importantes figuras, e na teoria, não se destacar tanto assim... Sempre optou por se isolar, escondendo-se atrás de Bahia, a qual ficou vinculado por muito tempo. Ser uma das últimas capitanias a tornar-se autônoma não lhe rendeu muita confiança...

Quando a situação apertava, sempre podia contar com o fato de que era invisível...

Podia...

Sentiu que começava a entrar em pânico, nunca vivera uma situação assim antes para saber o que fazer agora. Pará o observava curioso, ainda diagnosticando-o, como se tentasse entender algo oculto na figura do menor, enquanto rodava o revolver perdido na queda de forma desinteressada nas mãos ainda mantendo seu agarre.

Espi por sua vez estava completamente perdido, era sempre ele que ia procurar os outros, nunca era procurado... No máximo Rio ou Bahia... Mas nada a ESSE extremo...

- ...Não consigo entender que tens tu de distinto...

O paraense aproximou-se mais. Batendo a arma contra o chão, sério. Pará era uma das sete primeiras capitanias do Brasil, um dos mais velhos...Que como Sampa fora responsável por cuidar, educar e punir algumas capitanias sob sua responsabilidade, é evidente que para o pequeno Vila Velha, que nunca cuidara de capitania alguma, achasse ele meio intimidante.

- E-eu...E-eu... – Desejou que Rio estivesse lá...Ele era tão forte e seguro de si...Ou mesmo Sampa...Que dispensava comentários...

Estava assustado, mesmo que o nortista ainda não tivesse feito nada...

...Pelo jeito...Não era tão forte quando pensava...

- Jito, não vou –te machucar se simplesmente contar-me que tens tu de tão especial.

- N-não s-sei do que...Eu não... – Pará não parecia ter muita paciência.

- Pois saibas Jito, que eu sei de TUDO – Disse entrecerrando o olhar ameaçante. - Então eu quero saber como tu conseguiste isso, e não sairei desta casa até que t-

- Se ocê num saí, serei EU qui te colocarei pr'á fora a FORÇA.

O espírito-santense estava à beira das lágrimas quando reconheceu a voz, e viu a figura do mineiro parado na porta de seu quarto.

- N-não é o que tu estás pensando! - Acelerou-se a dizer o paraense levantando-se de um salto surpreso, e no processo soltando o capixaba.

- Miih!

Minas observava a cena com um semblante... Uma expressão que nunca viu nele antes.

- Num sabia que ocê também gostava di homens Pará - Disse num tom áspero e quase irreconhecível.

- Já disse que não é o que tu estas pensando! - Defendeu-se ruborizado - Eu só... Vim perguntar algo, apenas isso!

O moreno não parecia muito convencido, ao tempo que Espi se afastava da linha de fogo, tentando acalmar-se e levantar.

- E precisa jogá-lo no chão para fazer isso? - Questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Ele caiu sozinho! - Defendeu-se

- E você não me deixou levantar! - Espi igualmente defendeu-se, sentando-se na cama o mais afastado possível - Simplesmente invadiu minha casa e começou a fazer perguntas estranhas!

- Tu não atendes-te a porta, e ainda-

- Eu não ter atendido não significa cê pod-

- JÁ CHEGAA - Berrou Gerais assustando os dois, principalmente o capixaba que com um guincho escondeu-se baixo as cobertas. NUNCA vira o mais novo atuar assim, parecia sumamente irritado, e lembrava como nunca antes aquele que o criara. - Eu num tô lixando pra quem começô, eu quero é sabé purque os dois tavam se atacando aí no chão!

- EU SOU HETERO!

- E-eu só estava...- O paraense e o capixaba, o segundo por baixo dos lençóis, observavam contrariados o recém chegado e o último comentário que esperavam receber dele com toda essa situação

O fazendeiro pareceu então perceber que dissera algo errado, respirando fundo, e tentando se acalmar.

-...Hã...Pará...- Tentou recomeçar coçando a cabeça - Porque diachu ocê invadiu a casa do Santo em primeiro lugá? E num me venhá dizê qui ele num atendeu a porta! Tô perguntando o qui ocê veiu di fazê aqui.

- Ah...- O aludido cruzou de braços, não parecendo muito aberto a dar explicações - ...Eu só queria...Tirar uma dúvida...

- Dúvida?

- ...Sim, perguntar-lhe...Sobre algo - Desviou o olhar, e Espi saiu completamente de seu esconderijo, interessado.

-...Pois pergunte!

-...Na sua frente...?

- Uai! Ocê num era todo hetero?! - Disse com ironia - Que necessidade é essa di ficá sozinhu cum ele?

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE, ARGH! Queres saber?! Esqueça! Me vou e resolverei isso eu mesmo! - Exclamou entre raiva e frustração, voltando por aonde veio - Até amanhã.

E bateu a porta com um grande estralo, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- ...Hmmm...Brigado Minas... Eu não sei o que..

- Ocês... Não estavam fazendo nada mesmu...?

-NÃO! Claro que não!

- Hmmmm...- O mineiro não parecia realmente muito convencido, sentando-se na outra extremidade da cama, algo inquieto.

-….Mas... Desculpa...Não que eu não adore suas visitas, mas...- O capixaba engatinhou para fora de seu esconderijo indo sentar-se ao lado do mais novo - Que faz aqui...?

-…. Hã... Na verdade eu...Sabe, eu sei qui ocê quis dar um tempu, e intendu si ocê quisê ficar cum outra pessoa, mas...Pará...?

Espi franziu as sobrancelhas, encucado que Minas seguisse com este assunto.

-... Não, eu não pretendo ter absolutamente nada com Pará, ele não é do meu tipo - Sorriu triste para seu ex-namorado - Não será tão fácil se livrar de mim Mih, não é porque pedi tempo que vou sair correndo atrás de outra pessoa...Ou Estado - Deitou-se - ... Você por acaso não teria vindo aqui me propor isso, teria...?

A face do mineiro ruborizou-se, e agradeceu enormemente sua pele morena que deixava este detalhe pouco visível... Sentiu-se envergonhado, culpado com a triste expressão que o ítalo-brasileiro lhe brindava... Justamente tinha vindo propor-lhe isso.

-... E então..? - Tornou a questionar

- Hã... Não... - Mentiu - ... Na verdade eu...Hmm... Queria... -Mordeu o lábio inferior - ... Saber se posso dormir aqui hoje...

-...Hã...? - E depois que processou a frase - ...HÃ...?!

Não que nunca tivessem dormido juntos, durante as reuniões, por exemplo, os quatro do sudeste sempre tinham que dividir o quarto, quando não a cama, e por muitas vezes dormiu na mesmíssima do mineiro, mas a iniciativa nunca partira dele, sempre ou era uma necessidade, ou uma petição de Espi.

- ...A-ah...B-bem... Assim...Do...Nada? Q-quero dizer... Claro! Mas... - Ficou na dúvida se apenas aceitava, com a dúvida a lhe saltar pela boca.

-...Sei qui é repentinu, mas...Num... Ficar num hotel para a reunião de amanhã.

- ... Mas a sua casa fica mais perto de Sampa do que a minha... -Estranhou, e amaldiçoou-se por sem querer estar colocando impedimentos na estadia do menor, essa sua maldita mania de ir direto ao ponto...

E foi a vez do fazendeiro o ver estranhado.

-... Mas...A reunião num vai ser mais em Sampa... Vai ser aqui...

-...Aaah... Não...AQUI?!

- ... Sim...Ocê...Hmm... Não te avisaram...?

-... M-m-mas...A reunião NUNCA foi aqui! - Começou a entrar em desespero

- ...Bem...esta será...Eu cruzei com Pernambuco e Ceará no aeroporto, e Sampa e Rio também já alugaram um hotel, Matt me disse que estava procurando um também, i para eu ti perguntá algum barato pertu do lugar...

Santo estava absolutamente em choque, tentando absorver a informação.

- M-m-mas...Como...Q-quando...Brasília não tinha...

- Brasília estará ausente... Anda muitu mal di saúde por causa das eleições... Num será ele que ira presidir... - Coçou a ponta do nariz um pouco tenso, uma mania que pegou da sua criação por São Paulo - ... Eu pensei qui Rio tivesse ti avisado, já qui foi ele qui decidiu...

Santo sentiu uma repentina vontade de MATAR o carioca, quando tocou-se de algo...

- ...ESPERA! RIO VAI PRESIDIR?!

-...Sim... - Respondeu algo consternado - ...Eu não sei o qui houve, ele sempre recusou... A última vez que fez isso foi... - Um arrepio recorreu-lhe a espinha - Em uma das últimas reuniões que fizemos no começo da ditadura...

-...Eu não lembro dessa...

- ...Foi horrível, Rio nunca soube fazéh essa mudança de atitude de uma capital de Império para uma Democrática... Por causa dissu, nessa reunião de agora, os que já fizeram uma reunião com ele pensaram em faltar... Mas ele nuns convocou direto pelus nossos chefes em plena época eleitoral...Nenhum Estado faltará esta vez, ele não nus deu escolha - Colocou com uma expressão de desagrado.

Espi franziu a sobrancelha com esta explicação... Não que ele mesmo, décadas atrás, não tivesse certo medo do fluminense...Porém era mais pela imponência que ele possuía do que de outra coisa... Porém, uma vez mais, ele sempre foi muito afastado e "Na dele" como para ter uma opinião concreta sobre os outros Estados...

-Maldito fratello...- resmungou- ...Como ele pode simplesmente esquecer-se de me avisar algo assim!

Minas o observou por alguns instantes, enquanto o mais velho xingava Rio de Janeiro de todos os nomes possíveis, fazia tempo que não o via irritado...Era engraçado...Possuía todos as caricatas expressões italianas, como Sampa, mas também possuía essa braveza alemã...No seu melhor estilo latino.

-Cê também não acha Minas?! - Questionou, sabendo de antemão que o mineiro iria concordar com qualquer ofensa dirigida ao carioca, os dois não se batiam mais desde o relacionamento dele e Sampa. - Como ele espera que eu seja o anfitrião se nem me avisa!

-...Hã...?...Ah...Claro... - Concordou sem saber a pauta - Mas então... Eu durmo com ocê...Ou melhô a gente arrumá o sofá...?

Mas ironicamente ou não, Santo tampouco o escutou, então limitou-se somente a deitar na cama esperando pacientemente o monologo acabar... Notando para sua surpresa que o travesseiro do capixaba também cheirava café... Mesmo que estivesse completamente limpo.

Talvez porque esse fosse o aroma do dono daquele leito... Adormeceu com este pensamento em mente, notando o cheiro agradável, e conseguindo dormir com alguma decência desde que voltara a morar completamente sozinho.

Espi percebeu apenas uns vinte minutos depois o sono do seu companheiro, devido ao seu costume de ser ignorado.

Sorriu de lado, sem se importar com o horário, certificou-se de trancar seu apartamento para evitar novas invasões, apagou as luzes e fechou as janelas. Aconchegando-se ao lado de seu amor platônico, pegando seu diário e fazendo suas últimas anotações.

"...Pará invadiu minha casa...Isso foi muito estranho...Mas amanhã eu pergunto-lhe o porquê... Já que o ****** do Rio não me avisou que a reunião será aqui... Quando Minas acordar eu pergunto o endereço... Também é estranho ele ter vindo sem avisar, mas... Dormir com ele é sempre muito bom..."

Apesar de... Nunca conseguir abraçá-lo sem ser afastado, e ter dificuldade de cair no sono quando dividem a cama... Pela sensação de estar tão perto de quem se ama...E ao mesmo tempo...

"… Eu te amo Minas. Seu idiota."

E fechou os olhos, mergulhando ao transcorrer de meia hora num sono sem sonhos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rio de Janeiro encontrava-se sentado numa gran cadeira estofada de couro, tão antiga quanto o avô que andava com seus netos pelas calçadas de Copacabana e que eram distraidamente observados pela ex-capital por entre a porta de vidro de sua sacada.

Trazia os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, e usava óculos quadrados de grossos aros arredondados, e expressão perdida.

-Ainda preocupado com amanhã...? - Uma voz as suas costas o questionou, e não precisou virar-se para saber de quem se tratava.

-...Eu não acredito que tu me convenceu a isso...- Dois braços longos e fortes chegaram até seus ombros, passando pelo encosto da cadeira.

- Do que você tem medo...? - São Paulo, o outro Estado presente no apartamento encostou lateralmente sua cabeça sobre o topo da superfície de couro.

-...Eu não sei... - confessou - Do passado talvez...

Levantou o rosto de lado e contorceu-se um pouco para encarar Sampa nos olhos... Isso sempre o acalmava de alguma forma. E pelo esforço do contorcionismo recebeu um beijo em lábios de retribuição.

Afastaram-se devagar, encarando-se por alguns instantes... Rio perdendo-se no amanhecer azul do céu impresso nos olhos paulistas, e Sampa perdido na maré do olhar cariocal.

Mas a pose era desconfortável, portanto logo desfeita. E retornaram as poses anteriores

- Essa é apenas a primeira parte do meu plano... - Recomeçou São Paulo embrenhando seus dedos no cabelo cheio de mechas, soltando-os aos poucos. - E tudo está indo de acordo com o planejado...

A ex-capital, que conseguia ver a expressão paulista por reflexo de um abajur espelhado, sentiu um perturbador arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Um sorriso malicioso, quase maligno, digno de uma criança ruim prestes a cometer uma maldade não tão inocente.

A impressão de estar sendo manipulado pelo paulista era nítida e quase tangível, mas...

Notou que sua cadeira foi afastada, para logo sentir o corpo do paulista sobre o seu, sentado no seu colo, frente a frente, e as pernas caindo pelos vãos debaixo dos braços da poltrona, um suspiro enamorado escapou de seus lábios. Sua face foi tomada por aquelas mãos gélidas e dedos longos. E um beijo selou por completo qualquer dúvida.

Sabia que era manipulado, e exatamente pelo sensual deste fato, era incapaz de recusar-se, entregando-se por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Reviews <strong>

**Camila** – Olá Camila =D Minas está numa posição complicado, e sem ter a quem recorrer para pior... Ele gosto do Espi, mas não exatamente como ele (ou todos) esperam, agora basta saber, como você disse, como Minas vai reagir ao ver Santo receber outras atenções, e não ser mais necessariamente sua única escolha. É a lei da oferta e da procura no que ela tem de mais realista!  
>Obrigado pelo revieew S2<p>

**Svelis** – Olá! =D Você pegou exatamente o âmago da coisa... Independente da forma que o paulista planeja, ou o plano em si, ter a obediência cega do carioca dessa forma...Já constitui um problema em si, sem contar que Rio detém certas 'qualidades' que podem fazer de tudo isso um nó ainda mais complicado  
>Muito obrigada por comentar!~<p>

**Gaabi** - Obrigada por ler, e pelo comentário =3

**Carol** - Ooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quanto tempooo! Ainda esperando seu review final em CdE heim ù.ú Sim, acabei criando essa história pelas dimensões que o ES alcançou, e também porque sua própra história ficou muito mal resolvida. Pará, o norte no geral, e o nordeste também terão uma participação maior na história, então ele ainda vai aprontar muito =x~ Sampa é tão bipolar quanto uma mulher naqueles dias XDD Até mesmo o próprio carioca se confunde as vezes, e por isso esse plano...Enfim, cuidado em ficar elogiando-o em lugares públicos heim! Nunca se sabe quando certo carioca pode ouvir...ò.o  
>Obrigado pelo review graaaande que eu amo 3 Espero lê-la nos próximos cap's também<p>

**Brigadeiro** - Faz parte XD As vezes vou dormir umas 6 da manhã porque estou lendo/revisando também. Sampa tem todo esse jeito demandante, e ao mesmo tempo, sensível...Sem contar que quando sorri sinceramente é de explodir corações. Siiiim, review grandeees~ Amooooo. Praticar fazê-los é a melhor forma de você aprender ;D  
>Ah, e eu sou paulista e paulistana =3<br>Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Natsumi Omura** – Rsrsr que bom que você gostou ^^ Obrigada pelo review!


	4. Cap IV - Um conto sobre orgulho

**Esse capítulo vai dedicado a todas que estão naquela ressaca pós ENEM, um presentinho da minha parte para vocês ;]**

**Ooooown~ Muito obrigada pelos review pessoaaaal! *-* Me ajudaram muito nessa semana tensa que se passou~**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!  
>E tendo feriado esta semana, se pá as coisas se acelerem por aqui ;D<strong>

**Boa leituraa e aproveitem o Capital!Rio enquanto dure rsrsrs**

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Estados<strong>

**Parte I - Crônicas de UM Estado**

**Capítulo 4 – Um conto sobre orgulho**

Sabe aquela manhã em que tudo o que você gostaria era continuar deitado em sua cama pelo resto do dia?

Os olhos verdes abriram-se preguiçosamente tentando enfocar o que estava ao seu redor. Um quarto branco de hotel sem grandes atrações além de um quadro de Charles Chaplin como Carlitos e seu cachorro.

Letargo, deixou sua mão esquerda passar por seus cabelos curtos, enquanto a outra tateava pelo colchão macio como se tentasse encontrar alguém, conseguindo roçar algo de pele, sorrindo ladeado com o achado.

Perna lisa...Comprida, fina e...

-... Homi, se eu fossi cê eu tirava a mão daí antes que ela acorde.

Acordou de um salto, olhando para o outro lado da cama, deparando-se com a figura de sua meia irmã.

Pernambuco, homem alto e forte de porte atlético, sentou-se de um salto na cama, pele de um bronzeado achocolatado, olhos verdes finos e presunçosos, afiados como sua personalidade rígida, cabelos curtos geralmente espetados caídos sem a presença de gel, que denuncia que sua falta de interesse na própria aparência é absolutamente falsa, embora seu orgulho de cabra macho o impeça de expor o contrário.

Paraíba, deitada de pernas e braços esticados ocupando boa parte do colchão, boca aberta com um deixe de baba, embora o sol nascesse primeiro em suas praias, por vezes dava-se o luxo de dormir um pouco passado da hora, ainda mais quando não tinha que dividir um quarto de hotel com todos seus irmãos de região.

Corpo magro, levemente mais pálido, olhos castanhos claros, sorriso maroto e cabelos curtos que mal lhe chegavam aos ouvidos, entre o negro e o caramelado. Aparência de moleca, persistência feminina, paciência masculina, força de mulher, sensibilidade de homem. O tipo de dama que quando chamada para acompanhar outra ao banheiro perguntaria "Para quê?" ou que acredita ser desnecessário ter mais de cinco sapatos se tem somente dois pés.

A mão do pernambucano estava prestes a tocar...Onde o sol não toca mesmo em João Pessoa.

- E-eu...!

- Achou que fosse eu? – Sugeriu o outro Estado, com um sorriso indecifrável e um avental que se lia "Cabra macho da peste" com o desenho de um chapéu de couro bem nordestino.

Ceará. Rosto redondo, estatura média, porém seus cabelos castanhos claros até as orelhas sempre penteados para trás e seus ombros baixos lhe davam uma aparência mais encolhida. Olhos redondos e neutros, de um castanho mel. Pele queimada de quem trabalha de sol a sol, e um sorriso difícil de designar, detentor de um humor sem qualquer graça apesar de seus conterrâneos. Criativo e esforçado, e um workholic por excelência.

- Eu fiz u café, vim acorda cês dois.

- ...Ah...Sim...Claro – Tentou espetar os cabelos com a mão, agradecendo que o cearense não seguisse com o assunto anterior - ...Espera..Que café? Estamos num hotel! I Siqué temus cozinha!

- Aaaaah, mas os café da matina do povo daqui do sul é fraco por dimais! – Negou com a cabeça imaginando um desjejum composto apenas por um pãozinho e metade de um copo de café – Eu desviei a energia du chuverô e cum umas chapas qui carrego comigu fiz uma chapinha improvisada, comprei umas banana da terra também pra'gente podê começar esse dia bom.

Pernambuco observava o mais novo de boca aberta, como sempre fazia quando CE saia com uma das suas... Saídas criativas e inventivas... Sem saber se devia gritar com ele, ou simplesmente resignar-se como sempre fazia.

Suspirou, passando a mão pela face.

- Só num esqueça de arrumá tudo antis de sairmos, última coisa qui preciso é di Rio me enchendo as paciência por causa de chuveiros – Fechou os olhos massageando as pálpebras. – Visse?

-Visse~ S2 – E sem prévio aviso o cearense já estava colado contra seu corpo, roubando seus lábios, e automaticamente Perna lhe tomou pela cintura com violência aprofundando o beijo de bom dia.

Até o som de um assobio.

- Possu participá ou vamos todos comer agora manos? – Perguntou tranquilamente Paraíba observando-lhes descaradamente.

-Pod-

-NÃO! – Pulou PE afastando o menor entre irritado e constrangido – Chega dissu e vamos todos se levantar e arruma di uma boa vez, porque a reunião vai ser uma merda cum aquele carioca metido a coronel, então para de graça cês'dois!

- Bichinho, si é cê que ainda não se trocou homi – Apontou com graça a única mulher na sala, e para completo espanto do pernambucano ela encontrava-se completamente vestida... Embora o cabelo seguisse o mesmo de sempre.

- VISSE! M-mas qu-quando...

- Perna, ouviu o CE! Se troca de uma vez cabra que vamos nus atrasar por causa de'cê!

O mais velho grunhiu, esses dois o deixavam mareado.

O cearense saiu rindo voltando para sua chapa feliz, e o mais velho dos nordestino já sentia uma enxaqueca chegando.

- U qui faço cum esse homi?! – Perguntou retoricamente.

- Casa ué! – Colocou sua irmã com graça – Se não caso eu! Qui cabra prendado assim ta fácil achar não!

Como resposta a jovem recebeu um coice e um palavrão do seu ex-tutor evidentemente ruborizado com a ideia.

-.-.-.-.-.

Pará suspirou pela décima vez observando o dia amanhecer pela janela, estando acordado desde que Amapá deu-lhe um soco na cara em meio a seus sonhos...Que merda tinha feito na criação desses Estados que todos pareciam odiar-lhe?!

Voltou a observar a cama...Amapá seguia dormindo sem problemas, Roraima roncava que nem canário doente... E Tocantins tinha acordado antes mesmo dele e não estava no quarto. Por sorte tinham conseguido dois quartos de hotel esta vez para sua região... Dessa forma Rondônia, Acre e Amazonas ficaram em outro quarto.

Sem muita paciência e estressado com o quão cedo era, o mais velho simplesmente foi até o banheiro e aproveitou-se da saboneteira para pegar um pouco de água e simplesmente jogar na cara de seus vizinhos dorminhocos, saindo do quarto sem mais ao som de sustos meio afogados.

Caminhou distraidamente pelo corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido, com as mãos nos bolsos pensando no dia anterior.

Ele era um homem muito familiar, gostava muito de quando estavam todos reunidos e gritando, e rindo, e irritando uns aos outros...Eram mais do que sua região... Eram sua família...Por isso sempre cuidava deles...Do seu jeito, eles acreditando ou não. Era orgulhoso demais para deixar isso escancarado.

Foi então que viu uma figura observando a janela pensativa do outro lado do corredor, a reconheceu de imediato, sentindo seu coração apertar um pouco.

Tocantins, de estatura pequena, 1,58 apenas. Junto de Brasília um dos mais jovens do País, como humano não teria mais que 16 anos, rosto fino, olhos negros, cabelos levemente ondulados até quase o ombro de um castanho escuro. Um andrógeno sem dúvidas, de cintura fina, porém pés grandes, olhos pequenos, mas grandes cílios, voz suave e sem entonação para qualquer gênero. Uma beleza sem dúvida singular, uma mistura de tudo, o que confundia sempre as pessoas sobre seu sexo.

Mas era um homem.

- Hã...TO... –Tentou chamar hesitante, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado lembrando da última conversa que tiveram.

"_- É verdade que São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro estão juntos?! - O menor lhe perguntara com olhos brilhantes, sobre a fofoca que simplesmente não conseguiu guardar apenas para si._

_- Sim, sim! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! E mais, eles disseram que esse estado chamado "__Espi__" que foste o responsável._

_Pará parou de comer no barzinho de madeira beira-rio que estavam quando percebeu um brilho distinto nos olhos do mais novo, uma esperança e fogo que não via a quase um ano._

_- Arrocha Pará! Si ele consegui __di__ junta São Paulo e Rio...Ele num seria __di__ capaz de junta __cê__ e Amazonas?! E... – Tão animado estava que sequer notou que o paraense estava engasgando com seu açaí – E...Quem sabe eu e...E...Pará! Temos que falar com ele! Meu __irmãozão__ deve saber onde ele mora! "_

Não que o paraense não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade também... Mas a diferença entre "pensar a respeito" e "engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda" são gritantes...E no final das contas... Conseguiu estragar tudo...

E agora TO, o pequeno TO estava...Gelou ao ver que começava a chorar silenciosamente...Fazendo-o sentir-se o orgulhoso mais estúpido que já pisou na face da terra escondendo-se antes que o menor pudesse vê-lo, completamente envergonhado com sua falta de coragem.

...Não...A culpa não era sua.

A culpa era daquela maldita e ciumenta cria do demônio paulista! Se ele não tivesse interrompido!

E Pará seguiu estressado, tentando convencer a si mesmo que não era o culpado...Mais uma vez em prol de seu próprio orgulho ferido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estão atrasados – Resmungou o carioca sentado na ponta de uma grande mesa oval, batendo os dedos impacientemente na superfície de carvalho.

Apenas a região Sul, Bahia, São Paulo e Rio encontravam-se na sala.

- Ainda faltam cinco minutos – Comentou corajosamente Rio Grande recebendo uma fulminada do fluminense e uma cotovelada de Paraná num sussurro de "Não provoque".

- ...Mas eu só!

-Shiiiu! Não deixa ele nervoso!

Por outro lado, São Paulo estava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados repetindo mentalmente quase como se fosse um mantra _"PenseEmCachorrinhosChorando,CriançasChorando,PoteVaziodeCafé,TrabalharNoDomingo" _visualizando situações tristes para não lançar-se em cima do carioca com toda essa atitude autoritária que lhe soava tãaaaao sexy.

Faltavam dois minutos, e uma aura verdadeiramente negra começava a circular a impaciente ex-capital que já cogitava pegar seu telefone e falar com os chefes de TODOS os Estados, até mesmo Rio do Sul começava a se sentir tenso, e Sampa quase babava maravilhado, disfarçando magnificamente com bocejos ou coçando o queixo.

Do lado de fora, alguns Estados já se amontoavam na porta que levava a sala de reuniões. Nervosos, ansiosos, esperando para ver quem seria o primeiro.

O nordeste discutia fervorosamente onde Rio Grande do Norte e Pernambuco estavam quase ao ponto de se pegar, Amazonas estava tentando chutar Pará para dentro, Mato Grosso tentava entrar, mas era impedido pelo gêmeo e Goiás que achavam muito arriscado ele entrar primeiro, e no meio de tanta bagunça, empurra-empurra e gritaria, Ceará, que não possuí qualquer senso de perigo – para horror do pernambucano – abriu a porta cantante revelando a bagunça e indo sentar no seu lugar como se nada.

- Oláaaaa! – Exclamou para o pânico dos outros Estados – Estamos atrasados seeenhooria cariocaal?

Foram necessárias as forças de RS e Paraná para impedir que Ceará fosse tacado pela janela igual os diplomatas em Praga, provavelmente dando inicio a outra guerra de ,no entanto, 30 segundos esta vez. Ceará sequer se deu conta sentando e cumprimentando Santa Catarina do outro lado da mesa, ela que começava a GARGALHAR junto com São Paulo.

E se os Estados, que estavam entrando em atropelos não estivessem tão TENSOS, provavelmente notariam a risada COMPLETAMENTE escandalosa do paulista, que por sinal, a grande maioria jamais vira rindo.

Foram necessários mais dez minutos para estabelecer a ordem...E para Santa e Sampa pararem de rir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Eeeentão...Ocê num vai entrar...?

-...Preciso...?

-...Bem...Ocê é o anfitrião...

- Preciso...Mesmo...?

-... Sim...

-...M-mesmo...? – Virou-se duro como pedra e choroso para o mineiro, segurando a maçaneta da porta.

- ...Calma, Rio gosta di'ocê, ele num vai fazê nada...

-...Certeza...?

-Não

- Miiiinaaas!

-...Bem, ele mandou Sampa para a forca três vezes, intão num dá pra ter certeza – Deu de ombros.

- NÃO ESTÁ AJUDANDO!

- ...Uai, ao menos forca é ilegal hoje em dia... Mas fiqui longe deli por via das dúvidas

-...Eu estou sendo ridículo...É meu fratello!...Ele...- Engoliu em seco - ...Ele nunca...

E abriu a porta.

A sala estava em absoluto silêncio, não havia conversas paralelas, brincadeiras ou risadinhas, todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas com exceção de duas, uma do lado do carioca, e outra do lado do paulista.

Todos os Estados presentes viraram-se quando os dois entraram. E Minas teve que levar Santo igual fantoche porque repentinamente perdera toda a capacidade de andar.

- Finalmente – A voz do carioca ecoou na sala – É chegado nosso anfitrião, Espírito Santo.

Os murmúrios então começaram, e todas as atenções estavam voltadas no pequeno de 1,63 que tremia igual vara verde.

- H-h-h-hã...C-ciao! – falou em italiano sem pensar sentindo os olhares, o estomago enjoar, e o mundo girar.

Ceará, Matt, Bahia e Rio do Sul lhe cumprimentaram, Sampa e Rio o observavam fixamente, deixando-o mais nervoso.

-...Calma... –Sussurrou Minas as suas costas.

-...É-é f-fácil falar! –Resmungou em voz baixa, sendo conduzindo pelo menor, porém efetivamente acalmando-se um pouco.

O mineiro, que estava tentando ficar pendendo do que cochichavam os demais, pode entreouvir coisas como "que bonitinho!", "Tínhamos um Estado assim?", "De que região ele é?", "É claro que ele não é do norte!" e na maioria "Acho que já vi ele antes"

- ...Estamos quase lá... – Incentivou o mineiro.

- Muito bem – Seguiu Rio – Agora cederei a palavra alguns instantes ao nosso anfitrião.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ?!

E o salão explodiu entre risadas e exclamações de susto, e Minas sentiu a repentina vontade de encaixar Espi embaixo do braço e fugir de tudo isso...

- SILÊNCIO! – A voz do carioca, muito mais grave do que o normal tomou a sala, silenciando todos imediatamente, e Sampa sentiu as pernas virarem gelatina.. – Muito bem, Espírito Santo, gostaríamos de ouvir sua opinião sobre a falta de água, uma vez que seu Estado não está acometido por esse problema.

- Por que toda capital tem que falar difícil? É requisito uai? – Brincou o mineiro, relaxando o capixaba um pouco mais antes de deixá-lo em sua cadeira. – Boa sorte

E sentou-se ao lado de Sampa, abaixando a cabeça para não cruzar olhares com o mais velho, entristecendo-o.

Santo então pegou o microfone, sem ter IDEIA do que falar, quando sigilosamente Rio passou uma folha para ele, que continha uma pesquisa completa sobre as políticas de seu Estado em relação ao abastecimento de água. Realmente agradecido, e sem conseguir demonstrá-lo pois estava sendo instigado pelo carioca a falar de uma vez, começou a ler.

Era estranho...Todos lhe prestavam a mais absoluta atenção, e sempre que alguém começava a tentar interromper, Rio impedia com veemência, e para não desmaiar enquanto lia, Espi focou a visão em algum ponto da sala, onde Bahia estava sentada, e que o incentivava a continuar com sua expressão e gestos maternos.

Conseguiu, recebendo inclusive aplausos – obrigatórios – ao fim de sua dissertação.

- Muito bem – Encerrou o fluminense – Eu espero que tenham anotado o que foi dito, e elaborem propostas com base nesta para entregarem a seu-

- Aaah, claro...Você quer usar de exemplo a política de um Estado pequeno, e acha que isso vai resolver todos os problemas? – Muitos temeram ao ouvir a voz do paulista, e intuir que o mata-mata estaria para começar.

- Maaas é claro que, São Paulo tem que ser o primeiro a se opor – Ironizou o carioca fulminando-lhe.

- Isso se chama "Ter opinião", algo que eu não tenho certeza se você tem.

-...Estava demorando... –Resmungou Pernambuco

- ...Vai começar – Pará

- ...Alguém quer pipoca...? – Ceará

- Para sua informação, _paulista, _eu tenho. E graças a isso eu tenho que dizer que se você vai se opor ao que Espi-..rito Santo disse, primeiro eu tenho que AUTORIZAR você a falar, segund-

- Aaaah, quer dizer que voltamos a época do autoritarismo _senhor capital?_

- SEGUNDO, deve mostrar argumentos sólidos, e não simplesmente esbravejar contra qualquer um!

- O que eu acho, ou deixo de achar já é um argumento sólido o suficiente.

- Mas é muita ousadia! – Tomou as dores Pernambuco.

- Tu tens que argumentar verdadeiramente igual o fez o...Santo Espírito, e não vir-nos com achismos teus - Contra-pós Pará.

- Eu não tenho que provar nada, se eu acho que é inválida, é inválida e acabou.

- Veja só, e quem está sendo autoritário agora, hã? – Seguiu Rio.

Minas observava a cena com uma sobrancelha erguida, desconfiado, buscou o olhar de Paraná e ele estava igual, Matt parecia também ter entendido alguma coisa sorrindo lateralmente.

São Paulo levantou-se, batendo as duas mãos contra a mesa encarando Rio de Janeiro que se ergueu também.

- Então vamos direto ao ponto. Você cancelou a reunião na minha casa, que devo lembrá-los, é o ponto mais importante da falta de água porque eu ainda banco este País, para isso...? Faz-me um favor! Eu gastaria melhor meu tempo vendo o metrô passar!

- Cê se acha mesmo o centro de tudo né paulista?! – Rio Grande do Norte manifestou-se

- Tu estás deturpando tudo que Santo disse – Rio do Sul.

- Não sabe respeitar a opinião dos outros! – Pará

- ...Isso foi desnecessário ... Pobre Santo, ele estava até tremendu para falar! – Goiás

- Covardia sua atacar o pobre assim! - Amazonas

E como fogo em palha, o clamor foi subindo, Sampa sendo duramente criticado, e ES ganhando cada vez mais o apoio dos Estados que se envolviam na discussão.

- JÁ CHEGAAA! – Impôs outra vez a ex-capital, e o silêncio se refez. – Claramente você está em desvantagem aqui paulista.

- Bem, não é com se eu me importasse.

E os múrmuros recomeçaram.

- QUIETOS! ...Bem, então se você não se importa, eu acredito que não deva mais ficar nessa sala- Alguns assobios de aprovação - Será que eu tenho que prender alguém aqui para vocês calarem a boca?! Enfim... Retire-se, agora.

- Quero ver você me obrigar – Sorriu com auto-suficiência.

Espírito Santo que observava tudo estava de queixo caído, observando um ao outro como um espectador de uma partida de tênis.

E todos prenderam a respiração quando o carioca acertou um soco no paulista, e este por um pequeno triz quase acertou o carioca com um chute lateral, que para a surpresa de todos foi parado pelo capixaba num afã insano de parar essa briga sem cabimento.

- P-parem vocês dois! Por favor! – Colocou assustado, soltando a perna do paulistano e tremendo violentamente, sendo admirado pelos outros Estados por entrar no meio desses dois malucos a fim de parar a briga de uma vez - ... I-isso tudo é...Desnecessário, por que não... Esquecemos isso e seguimos conversando...Normalmente? Não?

Só então Espi ao observar as pessoas da mesa, notou como o observavam de boca aberta, mesmo em choque, pela coragem.

- Hunf, você tem sorte de ter uma babá _ex-capital__ – _Colocou o paulista com desprezo tocando a parte atingida, virando as costas e saindo sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que o paulistano cruzou a porta fechando-a num grande baque, escorregou as costas sob ela, rindo para si mesmo.

- Put* carioca...- Resmungou passando uma mão na bochecha lesionada - ...Isso foi mais forte do que o combinado!

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar ainda massageando-se e imaginando que sua mão fosse a do fluminense...Tão embobado estava com toda a atitude demandante de seu amante.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo sentia um estranho peso nos ombros...

Tantas foram as vezes que haviam brigado exatamente dessa forma...Causando temor entre os outros Estados...E se fosse sincero, suas brigas só não acabavam de forma mais sangrenta por que o carioca tinha pavor a sangue.

Rio de Janeiro suspirou sem perceber quando a porta bateu, massageando os olhos voltando a sentar-se, policiando a si mesmo para não abandonar a reunião e ir atrás de seu paulista...

Observou como os outros Estados praticamente pulavam em cima de Espi, impressionados, o capixaba era o completo centro das atenção, ao tempo que o carioca pareceu ter caído no esquecimento...Isso ofendia enormemente seu ego absurdamente grande, mas dessa vez, e apenas dessa vez, deixaria passar...

...Mas mesmo não tendo as atenções agora, simplesmente não conseguiria sair da sala sem ser notado...

-Riiiiiio - Uma voz algo infantil e familiar chamou sua atenção, virando-se para ver de quem se tratava.

Estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos claros até quase os ombros, esvoaçantes e levemente ondulados, lembrando um pouco uma juba. Olhos de um verde vivo, e rastros de uma cerrada barba amanhecida lhe davam um ar mais maduro. E assim o era, suas atitudes muitas vezes infantis eram apenas um modo de chamar a atenção, pois em realidade Mato Grosso era o mais maduro entre seus irmãos.

-...Ah, Matt...Olá

-Será que eu posso ir ao banheiro?~

-...Hã...? - Observou desentendido o menor por algum tempo, mas então reconheceu esse brilho característico que queria dizer "Estou planejando alguma coisa~" que tanto MT, quanto Paraná e Minas haviam herdado do paulista. Sorriu - Está bem Matt, vá te uma vez antes que mude de ideia.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais tranquilo vendo o do centro-oeste saindo correndo da sala, sabendo exatamente onde ele iria. Não teria mais com que preocupar-se por enquanto...Então...

-CALEM-SE DE UMA VEZ E VOLTEM TODOS PARA SEUS LUGARES ANTES QUE EU OS OBRIGUE A ESCREVER RELATÓRIOS ATÉ SUAS MÃOS SANGRAREM!

E atropeladamente cada qual Estado voltou a sua posição, e a reunião recomeçou em tempo recorde.

-.-.-.-.-.-

São Paulo estava debruçado numa pequena varanda do prédio em que realizavam a reunião observando o céu de forma distraída, colocou a mão no bolso e estava prestes a pegar sua caixinha de cigarros...

Quando algo ou alguém acertou-lhe em cheio na altura da cintura, quase o desequilibrando. Por sorte a bancada era alta e o paulista conseguiu segurar-se...

- MAS QUE POR-?

- Maaamaaa~

Ruborizou-se por completo já sabendo de quem se tratava, pois havia apenas um único Estado com audácia suficiente para chamá-lo assim.

-M-matt! Já te pedi para parar de me chamar assim...- Resmungou, no entanto, sem fazer final de querer soltar-se.

Virando-se apenas para encarar o recém chegado.

Mato Grosso permitiu a mudança de posições, e sorriu infantilmente assim que encontrou olhares com o paulista.

-Oiii!

-...Oi...Hmm...O que você está fazendo...?

-Te abraçando!

-...Isso eu notei...

-Então! - Colocou como se isso resumisse tudo, abraçando mais forte.

São Paulo suspirou, mas tampouco afastou o pequeno, acomodando-o melhor...

- Eu te assustei, foi por isso...?

-Não. E eu sei que ocês num brigaram de verdade - Sampa ergueu a sobrancelha com este comentário.

-...Como você...

-Era diferente...Quando cês brigavam...No passado... Não soou mais... Como uma disputa de orgulhos...

-Hmmmm... - Meditou, fazendo distraidamente cafuné em meio àqueles cabelos revoltosos. -...Faz sentido...

-... - Matt não disse mais nada por um tempo, aproveitando o carinho.

Sabia bem que embora fosse uma encenação, parte do que seu ex-tutor havia dito era verdade... De algum modo, o paulista realmente pensava dessa forma egoísta...E saber disso doía muito... Era bipolar até mesmo nisso. Um egoísta altaneiro.

Um egoísta que, porém, dobrava seu orgulho arrogante e se deixava abraçar, desde que começara relacionamento com certo carioca abraçadeiro.

-...Mama...Eu...Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A reunião demorou pelo menos mais uma hora, já passava de trinta minutos quando Mato Grosso voltou a sala, e foi interrompida por Rio para um estrito intervalo de quinze minutos, onde ele saiu da sala à passos rápidos.

Espírito Santo ainda estava em estado de semi-choque recebendo mais alguns comprimentos de Estados que passavam.

-...Está tudo bem cum ocê? - Minas aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado do capixaba.

-...Eu não sei...

-...Quê qui eu pegue água pra'ocê ou algo assim...?

-Não...Ou melhor... S-sim...Um pouco por favor.

O mineiro o observou preocupado, mas logo levantou por algo de água.

Teria muuuuuito a escrever em seu diário está noite...

Mas o dia ainda estava longe de terminar.

De assalto uma mão lhe puxou com força, erguendo-o da cadeira e o arrastando pela sala e porta a fora.

Minas, voltando com a água, pode ver como Pará arrastava o mais baixo pelo lugar franzindo a expressão em completo descontentamento, tentando segui-los.

O nortista, que previa um movimento assim, virou de última hora para dentro de um elevador, escolhendo um andar aleatório.

-O QU- Tentou dizer, mas calou-se ao observar a cena.

Pará curvou-se num movimento muito oriental, deixando o pobre baixinho de boca aberta.

-...Por favor...Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Pois existem coisas mais importantes que o orgulho.

* * *

><p>Crônicas de reviews<p>

**BatatIsa - R**eviews grandes S2 (Amor eterno) A quanto tempo cariña! Como estás? =D Own~ que bom que você gostou tanto assim! Minas gosta sim do Espi, eles são amigos há muito tempo...Na verdade, ES é o melhor amigo dele, não tem como ele não se preocupar. E este não será o último capítulo capitalesco de nosso Riozinho hehe, é só esperar. Aaamei sua listinha XDD Me fez rir, sutileza não é MESMO com nosso pobre paraense.  
>Obrigada pelo review!<p>

**Brigadeiro - **Obrigada cariña =3 Tadinho do Minas, dá uma chance pro coitado poxa =x Neste capítulo dá para ver melhor a que ponto esses dois podem chegar planejando algo juntos...Já dá para dar uma dimensão do que pode acontecer. Rsrs ES não perde oportunidades de ve ro que lhe interessa. Siiim! Suas reviews estão crescendo! Continue assim *-*~  
>E obrigada por comentar ;D<br>**Gaabi - **Caaalma, não precisa ter medo, não é como se alguém fosse morrer no plano ou algo assim!...Bem, provavelmente não..Mas...  
>Só posso dizer uma coisa. Minas não gosta de dividir.<br>Obrigada pelo reviiew =***  
><strong>

**Svelis - **Maya! Ainda bem que você me exclareceu que era você! Rsrsr Apesar da imagem de gatinho, eu nem desconfiei.  
>O Pará e relacionamento com AM será bem abordado nessa fic. Sobre o vídeo do CE...Hmmmmm...Quem saaabe algum dia. Mas olha! Ele apareceu nesse capítulo, e aparecerá no próximo também. Minas não está disposto a se abrir, e isso só torna tudo mais complicado...<br>Obrigada pelo coment cariña ;D E vê se entra mais no face!  
><strong><br>Carol - **Reeeviiiieeeeews graaandeees~~~ O capítulo veio antes porque vocês comentaram bastante ;] Sim, Minas está sentindo muita falta dele, ele nunca soube muito bem o que é ficar sozinho, e não está gostando nada da experiência. Espi tem uma SÉRIA dificuldade de falar sobre si próprio, mesmo em texto XDD'' É complicado. Ceará é...Um pouco mais stalker que Bahia...As informações dele vem...De outros modos, ainda bem que você lembrou disso de Psicopata. Mas provavelmente ele sabia onde ES morava porque é amigo de Santa Catarina, e RS por causa de BA sabe. Hmmm...Minas ficou mesmo alterado né? Hmmmmm~~ Sampa mente psicopata? Não...Psicótica talvez rsrs.  
>Mas o review ficou bom cariña!<br>E muito obrigada por comentar! =D

**Camila a guest - **Sim, eu sei que é você Camila XDD A Clara tinha me avisado do equívoco XDD Rio gosta de ser manipulado, mas tendo uma namorado controlador como Sampa, o que poderíamos esperar? Poooooréeeem, hehehe... SP não é o único que dá as cartas nesse relacionamento hihihi  
>O segredo, como Sampa disse, é que o problema não está só no Minas, Espi também acaba dificultando o relacionamento de começar, já verás os porquês.<br>Vai colocá-lo em encrenca? Ora pois! Se a sinceridade dele VIVE colocando-o em encrencas!  
>Rsrsr beijos com pão de queijo para ti tbm. E obrigada por comentar!<p>

Ufa...Acabamos.

Continuem comentando! E nos lemos =D


	5. Cap V - Um conto sobre poder

**Quaaaantos reviews graaandes S2~~ Aíiii que amor ~~**

Olá novamente pessoas! ;D

Como combinado, acá está o capítulo 5 de nossa história! Com algumas boas explicações e cenas...Hem hem..Algo subidas de tom =x  
>Pessoas sensíveis, leiam com cautela, sim?<p>

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Estados<strong>

**Parte II – Crônicas de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo 5 – Um conto sobre poder**

Você já teve a impressão de que nada do que fazia era o suficiente...?

Algo estranho estava acontecendo, disso tinha certeza... Pará não parecia disposto a seguir com qualquer discussão, Tocantins estava mais deprimido do que costuma estar no último ano...Não que estivesse preocupado com o poço de orgulho ambulante...!...Mas Tocantins era só uma criança, e ela sabia como ninguém como Pará podia ser simplesmente péssimo e opressor cuidando de crianças...Claro...

Estatura baixa, 1,60, cabelos compridos e negros como a noite, presos numa trança com uma flor de adorno. Tom de pele de um queimado avermelhado, olhos verdes vivos e absolutamente intensos. Rosto fino e olhar afiado, desafiadora e incansável. Uma mulher de personalidade certamente inflexível, sem deixar de ser maternal em dados momentos.

Amazonas andava pelos corredores pensativa, refletindo o quão raro era que Pará não quisesse competir com ela, ou mesmo trocado ofensas... Ou começado uma briga...Não que se preocupasse com aquele ladrão estúpido e orgulhoso.

Mas...

Mas...

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, seu instinto de mulher dizia isso a gritos!

E então algo chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

Minas Gerais batia frustrado contra a porta de um elevador, observando aborrecido o mostrador de andar que parecia estar parando em todos os andares, como se estivesse com defeito.

Bem, se não estava logo ficaria... Porque outra vez o mineiro bateu em sua porta, amassando o metal como se de papel fosse.

- ...Hã... – Começou a nortista sem saber bem o que dizer. O seu sentido de mulher agora avisando-a que devia sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O moreno virou tetricamente para a recém chegada, numa cena digna de filme de terror. Por alguma razão ela lembrou-se muito de certo bandeirante nesse instante.

- Eeeh...

- Si ocê num quer nada cum Pará, issu num é problema meu...Mas... – Começou repentinamente caminhando em sua direção – Eu NUNCA vô aceitá qui alguém comu Pará fique cum Santo... Ele mereci alguém qui cuidi dele, e não alguém qui o tome a força!

Sem notar, a jovem começou a abrir a boca em choque.

- I que issu fique bem claru. – Terminou frio, e seguiu em direção aposta sem olhar para trás.

A amazonense teve que apoiar-se na parede depois dessas palavras por alguma razão, repassando-as mentalmente, enquanto a cor sumia de seu rosto.

Pará e...Aquele Estado que enfrentou São Paulo...O qual sabia que era um...Homem...

Com as duas mãos tampou sua boca, dizendo a si mesma que não devia chorar...Que não poderia chorar...Ele não merecia...

- ...Ele não.. Pode... – E saiu correndo corredor a fora, sem saber para aonde ia, ou o que deveria fazer - ...Não outro ...Homem...

E as primeiras lágrimas começaram a sair.

Não possuía poder suficiente para detê-las...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah, então era aí que tu estava... - Rio de Janeiro deixou de caminhar, deparando-se com o paulista que encontra-se de pernas entrelaçadas encostado na parede do prédio em que estavam, mexendo desinteressadamente em seu celular.

-A reunião já acabou? - perguntou levemente surpreso levando o rosto ao carioca, porém seguindo com sua expressão neutra.

-Não, eu dei uma pausa, voltamos todos em quinze minutos.

-...Perdão? Voltamos todos? - Questionou sarcástico dando ênfase nas últimas duas palavras - Quem disse que eu voltarei aquela reunião de merda?

Rio franziu o cenho com o comentário.

-Pode deixar de atuar..._Paulista_

-Quem ainda está atuando aqui _Capital?_

_-_Tu vai voltar a reunião, e vamos segui-la decentemente agora

São Paulo sorriu com deboche e suficiência.

-Quero ver você me obrigar.

TUUM

Uma exclamação de dor involuntária escapou dos lábios paulista quando este foi jogado contra a parede, o fluminense o cercando com seus braços dos dois lados da cabeça do paulistano.

-Tu vai se arrepender de ter dito isso...

-R-rio...Estamos no meio do hotel! - Sussurrou notando como uma camareira os observava assustada.

-Tu acha que está sempre no controle, mas vou te provar que não é bem assim...

Sampa observou exasperado o mais novo, e logo a moça, e logo ele, ela.

-...Rio, algum Estado pode nos ver - Colocou com urgência, surpreso com atitude contrária.

Mas a resposta dessa vez foi ainda pior, já que o paulistano era muito mais forte e começava a forçar sua libertação, Rio separou suas pernas com o joelho, e o ergueu para que roçasse... Certa região sensível.

-Aaah~ - Soltou sem conseguir evitar, ruborizando-se imediatamente quando a mulher fez uma exclamação de surpresa e abandonou os dois a passos rápidos, dando algumas olhadas para trás.

-...O fato de podermos ser pegos só não torna tudo mais... - Aproximou-se e sussurrou em sua orelha, fazendo o mais velho arrepiar-se - ...Mais excitante...?

-...E-estou falando sério Rio! Par- Uma mordida em seu pescoço interrompeu sua frase, e teve que morder os lábios para que outra exclamação vergonhosa não saísse. - Eles...Nós...Ver... -Terminou já sem muita coerência.

A ex-capital sorriu muito satisfeita com a carência de sentido das últimas palavras de seu amante, e forçou o joelho ainda mais, saudando Itu que já começava a se mostrar presente.

- Onde estão suas palavras afiadas agora? - Mordiscava todo o colo do pescoço paulista, suas mãos delineando sua cintura, o joelho massageando as regiões vitais. - Tu quer mesmo que eu...Pare...?

E São Paulo parecia ter perdido toda sua força, porque simplesmente não conseguia afastá-lo

-...Sim...É...Arriscado...

As mãos cariocais deslizaram então para a costela, e logo se transferiram para os municípios de trás de Sampa, que soltou outra exclamação arqueando as costas que, sem notar, aproximou mais ambos os corpos.

-...Tu diz para eu parar... Mas quase me comia com o olhar durante a reunião...

-...M-mas eu... Me contro-lei... - Dizia com dificuldade, virando a cabeça para dar mais espaço para o fluminense atuar em seu pescoço.

-Nota-se.

-Já c-chega - tentou afastá-lo muito inutilmente.

-...Pois...Seu corpo está jogando contra tu... - Soltou com graça.

Sampa piscou sem entender o que queria dizer, com a linha de raciocínio bem mais lenta... Notou então que suas mãos desistiram do afastamento, a esquerda agora envolvia o pescoço fluminense, e direita praticamente guiava as palmas contrárias para o local exato onde tocar seus munícipios traseiros... Sem contar que quem continuava o movimento contra o joelho era ele próprio

Rio de Janeiro soltou-se sem dificuldade e afastou-se um passo, sorrindo com uma arrogância tão sua.

-Tudo bem, vamos parar...A reunião já vai recomeçar mesmo...- Comentou distraidamente fazendo menção de começar a caminhar, mas...

São Paulo segurou seu braço, impedindo o movimento. Grunhiu frustrado.

-...Eu te odeio MUITO, sabia?!

-Faço uma ideia...- Ladeou seu sorriso vendo o relógio - Se tu quer continuar, me peça logo, porque só temos dez minutos.

-Puto carioca!

-...Nãao, diga assim "Siiim, por favor, senhor capital"

-NUNCA!

-Muito bem - Deu de ombros, e tornou a caminhar dando as costas para o maior.

-E-espera...! - Parou e virou-se. Apenar de uma clara expressão de ódio, a face branquíssima estava tingida de vermelho.

-Então...? Já são nove minutos.

-Realmente te odeio muito...

-Não é essa a resposta - Porém voltou a aproximar-se ficando de frente a seu amante. - ...Ou será que tu pretende ir na reunião com isso - E pós a mão sobre Itu, absolutamente evidente por trás das calças paulistas.

-...Aaah...- Gemeu entre dentes, pressionando imediatamente seu corpo contra aquela mão, para sua mais absoluta vergonha. Desviou o olhar.

Mas Rio tornou a afastá-la com uma risadinha cruel, e o desejo latente no paulista começava a despontar para o desespero. Levando sua própria mão para acalmar-se um pouco, lembrando vagamente que estavam num lugar público.

Porém, o mais novo o deteve.

-Mas que impaciente, tsc, tsc

-...V-vamos...P-para um lugar...Mais...Privado... -Articulou com dificuldade

-...E...? São oito minutos ...

São Paulo grunhiu, apertou as mãos, rangeu os dente, porém aproximou-se do carioca e sussurrou num tom mais implorante do que gostaria.

-...Por favor...Capital...Preciso...

-É, já serve.

E começou a guiar Sampa pelos corredores, cuja expressão estava completamente ida e nublada, e mais parecia um boneco de pano sendo arrastado.

Menos mal que o carioca impôs uma ordem de restrição naquele andar, porque mesmo dentro de uma sala cuja porta possuía uma grossura considerável, o paulistano era muito claramente escutado.

E Rio provou que também pode tomar o comando.

Porque o paulista tampouco tem poder para resistir-se a isso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pará é uma pessoa no mínimo peculiar"

-É um absurdo que tenhamos que pular a janela por que Rio colocaste uma ordem de restrição!

"Me arrastou até o elevador, apertou vários números aleatórios, segundo ele para "despistar" e então...Se curvou, sério diário! SE CURVOU para me pedir ajuda...E antes que eu pudesse responder descemos num andar ele me agarrou pela cintura e PULOU PELA JANELA PORRA! Tenho a impressão de ter visto algum Estado antes do salto...E antes que desse d'eu me recuperar, ele me arrastou para essa casa de sucos laranja berrante que...Apesar de ser em minha casa, tenho que dizer que o dono não entende nada de design...Quem pinta uma loja de laranja berrante?! E o uniforme dos atendentes então? Puf! Parece uniforme de prisão lá dos States...Que pouco bom gosto."

-Maldito demônio mineiro...Atendente, por favor eu quero um suco de bacuri

-...Desculpa...Do quê...?

"Eu digo no mínimo peculiar pois...Vamos! Não é a primeira vez que vejo um Estado voando pela janela...Rio e Sampa já lançaram Brasília uma vez, Ceará já foi lançada umas dez quando fez umas brincadeiras idiotas com os outros Estados... Paraná vive lançando ele quando se aproxima de Santa Catarina...Sério...Paraná me ASSUSTA...Ah, estou me desviando do tema..."

-...Pode ser um suco de Mangaba então...

-Ah! De manga temos

-Manga não! MangaBA, com BA no final...

-...Tem certeza...?

-É claro que tenho!

-...Não temos...

"...Além de ter um gosto estranho para nomes..."

-De Taperebá...?

-...Ta o quê...?

-...E vocês consideram isso uma casa de sucos?! - Colocou exasperado - ...Vai um refrigerante mesmo...

-M-mas... -

Antes que a pobre atendente pudesse dizer que eles não vendiam refrigerante, Seu Norberto, um norueguês criado no interior de Minas, com seu jeitão conciliador fez sinal para que ela deixasse para lá, e deu dinheiro para outro rapaz comprar o dito refrigerante no boteco do lado.

-Hmmm...Então...Para quê você quer minha ajuda?

-Tu não vais pedir nada? - Perguntou o nortista abrindo seu refrigerante, um guaraná para seu desgosto.

-Ah...- Levantou a mão para pedir algo, mas a atendente não o viu, tentou de novo e dessa vez o rapaz parecia que ia atendê-lo...Mas foi até uma das mesas, Pará observou a cena com as sobrancelhas erguidas, foi só quando Seu Norberto o viu que seu pedido foi atendido.

-...Tu...Costumas sempre passar assim despercebido...?

-Bem, sim.- Deu de ombros - Mas já estou acostumado.

-ÊE égua! Não deverias, isso é horrível! - E logo a atenção do nortista foi desviada para o pedido do capixaba. Um pote de açaí - Ah! Eu não pediria isso, es puro gelo! E eles colocam granola...E O PIOR! Banana! Às vezes até morango! Es simplesmente um absurdo! E deveria ser um crime, es uma descaracterização completa!

-...Er...É?

-Mas claro! Todos deveriam de saber que se come com farinha de mandioca ou farinha de tapioca, nada dessa porcariada toda que vocês sulistas inventaram.

-Oh... -E Santo sentiu que sua vida era uma mentira...Como da vez que descobriu que São Paulo inventou o pão de queijo, não Minas - ...Mas assim...Também não fica ruim...

Pará bufou irritado, mas deixou passar, mas Espi achou melhor pedir só um suco de laranja mesmo, guardando seu diário e sem querer deixando algo cair sem notar.

O nortista porém percebeu, e desceu da cadeira para pegar uma borracha.

-Então...- Seguiu Santo sem notar o movimento ou o objeto - ...O que cê queria me pedir mesmo?

-...É engraçado...Como algo que pareces tão simples...Pode afastar o amor de sua vida... - Colocou melancólico girando a borracha em sua mão - ... Trazer tanta prosperidade, e ao mesmo tempo tanta discórdia

-Hmm...Do que cê está falando...?

-A vida nunca foi fácil no norte... Mas nós sempre estávamos juntos e cuidávamos uns dos outros... E conforme os outros iam surgindo...Eu notei que era como ter uma família... - Pará seguia brincando com o pequeno objeto, com um sorriso estranho no rosto - Passamos fome, passamos dificuldade, ninguém olhava por nós... Mas tínhamos uns aos outros... Então... Não importava...

Espírito Santo ouvia tudo em silencio, discretamente anotando algumas coisas.

-Eu fui encontrado por Maranhão, e ela cuidou de mim por algum tempo... Pois ela era muito ocupada e eu fiz o máximo para não lhe ser demais dependente, vivemos assim por muito tempo separado do resto do Brasil...

-...Separados do Brasil...?

-Éramos uma região independente...Tu não sabias? - Disse apoiando o rosto nas mãos - As regiões mais afastadas...Difíceis de colonizar.

-Oh...N-não...Na verdade não - Envergonhou-se um pouco, remexendo-se na cadeira.

-Tudo bem, tampouco conheço tua história. Imagino que sejas por essas divisões que somos hoje um País, mas parecemos ser cinco...De todo modo, um dia numa exploração atrás de algumas ervas...Eu encontrei uma menina, estava pendurada na árvore me observando...Achei que ela fosse uma humana no primeiro momento, então dei-lhe o nome de Iara, e a trouxe comigo...Aah...Qual foi a surpresa de Maranhão quando a viu...

-...Que...Coisa... - Sempre se perguntou a emoção de encontrar uma nova região assim, infelizmente, nunca passou por isso.

-O nome que ela ganhou no entanto...Capitania de São José do Rio Negro...Chamávamos ela de Iara ou negrinha , pois nossos donos não quiseram mudar seu nome por mais que disséssemos que era uma menina...Talvez por causa disso ela seja meio machona...

-...É um nome um tanto complicado...

-Amazonas sempre foi linda, desde pequena...Nunca no mundo, nem em toda a Amazônia eu vi um verde como os dos olhos dela... E quanto mais crescia mais formosa ficava... Talvez seja coisa do instinto feminino, mas logo ela começou a me ajudar a cuidar dos outros... Sempre me ajudou na lavoura... E corria na mata que nem uma macaquinha - Riu, e isso sobressaltou o capixaba, que achava que aquele homem não fosse capaz disse - Ela costumava assustar os ingleses e os holandeses que entravam em nossas terras buscando especiarias... Penso que muitas das lendas de seres femininos da floreste sejam inspirados nela...

-..É, ela é mesmo bonita... - Comentou só para dizer alguma coisa.

-Bem, então quando entramos na adolescência...Aconteceu.

-...Aconteceu...?

-É

-Ah

-Pois é

-...Aconteceu o quê...?

-...Sabe, aquilo

-...Aquilo...?

-...Égua! Transamos! Será que eu fui claro agora?! - E algumas quantas pessoas pararam para olhar, no que Pará abaixou a cabeça e começou a tomar sua bebida.

-Aah, só isso...

-Como só isso?! -Exclamou envergonhado.

-Bem, desde que cê falou que ela era linda, eu já estava esperando essa parte - Santo, o Estado de mente menos santa do Brasil.

-...B-bem... Desde aquele dia...Nunca mais fomos os mesmos... Acho que o fizemos mais por curiosidade...Mas... Repentinamente seus lábios...Me pareciam mais vermelhos, seus cabelos mais sedosos, seu cheiro embriagante...Sua voz mais doce... Seu corpo mais suave... Eu morria por poder tê-la em meus braços outra vez... Foi só quando me confessei para Maranhão que soube o que era isso... O irônico é que... Amazonas também se confessava para ela... E assim meio que ela juntou nós dois...

-...Então...Vocês já namoraram mesmo...

-Não é um fato desconhecido como eu pensei... SIm, já... Nosso relacionamento... Porém naquela época...Nos reportávamos direto a Lisboa... E... Cometemos o grande erro de lhe pedirmos a sua benção...Eu sei que é ridículo! - Exclamou ao ver a expressão incrédula de ES - ...Não fazíamos ideia de que aquilo era proibido! Que afetaria a metrópole que era nossa pátria! ...Foi um escândalo... E antes que nos fosse pedido, resolvemos nos separar... Simulamos uma grande discussão e paramos de nos falar...

-...E a briga...Tornou-se verdade e... Por isso vocês são assim hoje...?

-...Ah...Quem dera fosse tão simples... - E estendeu a mão mostrando a borracha.

-Ah! minha borracha!

-...Ainda nos encontrávamos as vezes...Escondidos sob o luar, em meio a floresta, nas cachoeiras... Até o começo da produção de borracha...Eu era o maior produtor até ela começar a fazê-lo também... Foi como um BUM para ela...Cresceu rapidamente, enriqueceu, usava vestimentas direto do velho continente... Até mesmo joias, sapatos finos, perucas... Eu não reconhecia mais a pequena menina macaca que sorria mesmo com a barriga roncando de fome... Ela mudou... Sua terra mudou, construíram cidades com base na MINHA Belém... Então começamos a competir por esse mercado que eu ainda monopolizava...

-...Nossa...- Não sabia nada mais inteligente para dizer nesse momento.

-E eu mantive esse monopólio, eu que escoava a produção... Não é que eu quisesse indiscriminadamente estar acima dela...Mas eu era mais velho, minha capital melhor localizada, quem negociaria com uma capital tão distante e de tão difícil acesso se podem negociar diretamente com Belém?! Foi uma simples noção de geografia!Mas ela queria ser de toda a forma independente de mim, queria crescer sem minha ajuda, sem passar por meus portos...Começou a fazer de tudo para me superar... Começaram então as retaliações... E nossas discussões sérias...- Passou a mão em seu rosto de forma cansada - ...Foi ai que nosso pesadelo começou...Tudo que ela mandava para meus portos eram com impostos maiores, e o que vinha ela mesma exportava possuíam valor diferente, ela evitava qualquer medida que pudesse me beneficiar... Nos tornamos desconhecidos...Cegos por evoluir e prosperar, e não tivemos dimensão do que estávamos fazendo...

Santo ouvia de boca aberta o que lhe era dito, seu suco já terminado faz tempo.

-...Então ela conseguiu... Por lei garantiu que só ela poderia exportar sua borracha, me deu as costas completamente e... Isso me levou à quase quebrar...Se não fosse pela Branca, eu realmente teria quebrado...

-...Branca...?

-Sim, Acre, então ela-

-ESPERA,ESPERA AIII! Acre exis?!

-Se perguntar-me se Acre existe te farei engoliu essa latinha inteirinha...

Espi deu uma tossida para disfarçar e seguiu como se nada.

-...Q-quero dizer...N-não imaginava que era...Uma mulher...

-Pois é lógico que es uma mulher! Sequer parece o contrário! Não é como Tocantins que é homem ma-

-TOCANTINS É UM HOMEM?!

E numa atitude que lembrou muito São Paulo, Pará jogou a latinha contra sua cabeça.

-...Desculpa...É que eu não sabia... - Reclamou inflando as bochechas e massageando o galo.

-...Como eu estava dizendo, eu ainda contava com a minha produção e a da Branca, embora ela fosse de outro País.- Espi abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o nortista imediatamente o cortou - Vai me dizer que não sabe também que Acre era boliviana? Nós insistimos muito a nosso Pai até que ele a anexou...

-...Não...Isso até eu sabia...Mas eu...Queria saber se você podia me devolver minha borracha...É que...Eu...Errei aqui e...Certo, eu risco...Pode seguir...

-...Enfim, começamos a discutir pela Branca também... Amazonas queria que fosse território dela.

Por alguma razão, lembrou-se das conflitos entre São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro...E como ele e Minas sempre saim prejudicados nisso.

-...A coisa toda chegou num nível... Até mesmo Rio, como Capital tentou intervir...A essa altura já éramos uma República. Mas nós dois estávamos envolvidos demais numa guerra não declarada e tão profunda de interesses, que mesmo ele não pode fazer muita coisa... E com a anexação da Branca as coisas só pioraram... Ela queria como parte dela, e eu defendia que ela pudesse ser independente e comercializar com quem quisesse... No fim, Rio assinou pela independência como Estado próprio...

-E o maldito ainda diz que o Acre não existe...

-Ele nem deve lembrar, se quer saber... No final das contas nunca mais deixamos de discutir, , e desenvolvemos até uma forte antipatia um pelo outro... Esse é o meu lado da história...

-B-bem...Hmm...Eu não...Imaginava que Amazonas fosse...Terrível e gananciosa assim...

-...Não me entenda mal... Eu...- Mordeu o lábio inferior, como se lhe custasse muito dizer o resto -...Também...Tive culpa...Não devia...Tentar controlá-la tanto... Eu... Devia tê-la deixado voar...E voado junto...E não...Tentado cortar suas asas e...Colocá-la em uma gaiola... - Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos - ...Eu estava assustado... Por não querer vê-la voar para longe e afastar-se de mim...Eu acabei perdendo-a para sempre...Por isso ela me chama de ladrão... Por querer exportar tudo dela por meus portos, e não deixá-la fazer isso sozinha... Ela tinha esse direito... Era ela que produzia afinal...Eu nunca...Admiti isso a ninguém no entanto...

-...E por que...Você está contando isso para mim...? - Questionou com sinceridade Espi, sentindo uma certa empatia pelo nortista.

-...Eu não sei...Tu pareces ser alguém muito confiável... Então...Eu simplesmente...Disse

Levantou o rosto, e pode notar que seus olhos estavam vermelhos...Embora tivessem sido secos.

-Ademais, se tu conseguiste juntar um ganancioso que seria até capaz de vender a mãe, se tivesse uma, como São Paulo, e um ególatra absolutista como o Rio, acredito que tu também sejas capaz de arrumar esta situação entre eu e Iara.

-...Bem...Os dois casos são diferentes, ma- Pensou em voz alta. Então abriu os olhos como pratos, desequilibrou-se e quase caiu da cadeira, porém por sorte Pará conseguiu segurá-lo pela mão.

-...Tu estás bem...?

A cena era muito estranha para quem via de fora, principalmente certo Estado que passava por ali, e que resolveu voltar ao prédio depois de flagrar tal cena.

Reincorporado, ou quase, Espi respirou fundo antes de exclamar segurando-se na bancada para não cair de novo.

-C-como você s-sabe que...E-esses dois...os dois...Meu...Pai...Quem...Como?!

-Eu vi eles se pegando na escada a uns dias atrás...

-RIO!MALDITO! ISSO É COISA SUA! AAAARG! - Bateu as duas mãos frustrado contra rosto - ERA PARA SEU UM SEGREDO PUTO CARIOCA CHEIO DE HORMÔNIOS!

-...Se tu seguir a gritar assim, logo não o será mais...

Algumas quantas ofensas depois, a conversa pode seguir.

-...Eu não tenho o poder para mudar o passado... E sei que à esta altura...Somente pedir desculpas não vai adiantar... Porque nós dois nos atacamos... Nenhum dos dois lados está certo...Ou errado...Ou só percebi isso durante o plebiscito de três anos atrás...

-...Plebiscito?

-...Sim... A votação que decidiria se...Meu Estado se dividiria em três...

-Aaah, sim...Acho que me lembro disso...Pará...? -Repentinamente notou que o nortista estava ficando pálido, e começava a tremer - ...Pará?! O que aconteceu?!

-N-naquela ocasião e-eu...E-eu...Realmente... Eu ia morrer, eu sei que ia...- Olhou para as próprias mãos trémulas - Eu me senti gelado... Como se todo o sangue do meu corpo tivesse congelado...Não conseguia mais ouvir meu coração...e... Minhas mãos...De algum modo...Pode parecer loucura, mas...Começaram a sumir...E-eu...- Seus olhos se tornaram brilhosos, mas as lágrimas não caíram, mas ainda assim eram completamente aparentes - ... E-eu nunca senti tanto medo...N-na minha vida...E...Nesse momento...Só consegui lembrar de Iara...Como eu ainda a amava, como tínhamos sido tão idiotas, cegos, eu não que-queria partir... E deixar as coisas assim...Quando a proposta de divisão foi negada...Eu decidi, reverteria essa situação nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse! É uma promessa que fiz a eu mesmo!

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, fechando os olhos.

-...É por isso que eu queria sua ajuda...Porque...Eu cheguei a conclusão que... Não posso fazer isso sozinho...Mas antes, eu gostaria que me ajudasse com Tocantins... Ele é só uma criança, e eu não quero que tão cedo ele sofra assim por amo- Parou e abriu os olhos ao sentir duas mãos envolver seus ombros.

-Bruder! E-eu definitiva-va-vamente vou te ajudar! E o transfo-forrmista do Tocantins, ou quem mais vo-você quiser! - Exclamou entre lágrimas e soluços o capixaba.

-...TO NÃO É TRANSFORMISTAA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-E então...O que vamos fazer agora...?

São Paulo ainda tentava tranquilizar sua respiração, rosto completamente tingido de vermelho, cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, e roupa mal posta. Estava sentado numa mesa, e estava exausto demais para notar como o carioca subia e tentava arrumar sua roupa e a dele.

-A primeira parte do seu plano parece que deu certo...E...Consegue se levantar...? - Questionou com algo de culpa

O paulistano respondeu que sim por puro orgulho, mas ao tentar, suas pernas falharam, e o carioca teve que segurá-lo para não ir ao chão, dessa forma torta, meio curvada, só lhe restou apoiar a cabeça contra o tronco do mais novo, notando que seu coração seguia descompassado.

Não que desgostasse dessa ideia, abriu novamente a camisa do carioca torpemente apenas para poder aconchegar-se melhor em seu tórax.

-Hmmm...Sampa?

-...

-...Saaaampaaa?

-...

-Mozão?

-...Será que- cê...Não consegue ficar...Quieto um minuto?! - respirou fundo - Já dizia Jack o estripador, vamos por partes.

-Que comparação horrível...

-Santo agora...Dificilmente vai ser esquecido... Ainda mais depois de interromper nossa briga daquele jeito...

-Hmmm...

-Agora que ele será visto, as coisas ficaram bem mais interessantes... - Levantou o rosto, e teve os lábios capturados pelo carioca num beijo fugaz - ...Ele não vai mais conseguir esconder-se atrás dos outros como vem fazendo...Vamos tirar ele de sua zona de conforto...

-Hmmm...

-Antes que alguém consiga amá-lo, ele tem que permitir-se amar... Então, tem que parar de se esconder

-...hmmm...

-...Cê não vai dizer nada?

-Ué, tu falou para eu ficar quieto.

Só não bateu no carioca, pois estava cansado demais para isso.

-...E o que aconteceu com a capital "Só eu mando nessa merda", hã?

-Tô dando um tempo aqui, dando uma relaxada, e imaginando que castigo dar aos Estados que chegarem depois de nós na sala.

-Hoho~ Malvado.~ -Puxou seu pescoço e beijou-lhe profundamente - ...Eu gosto disso~

-Masoquista...Saiba que eu odiei essa parte do plano...Tu precisava mesmo fazer todos te odiarem ainda mais?!

-...O que cê sente por mim...?

Rio franziu a sobrancelha estranhado com a pergunta.

-...Eu te amo, é claro - Disse sem pestanejar, para total encanto do paulista.

-...Então, eu não me importo...Se os outros me odeiam ou não - Aconchegou-se mais - Existem aqueles que me amam...E saber disso é suficiente para mim...Sempre foi...

-Idiota...

-...E eu... - Seu rosto tornou ao vermelho, porém dessa vez por oooutra razão. - Também te amo...AAAAAAAAAAAH!

E um abraço de urso e muitas palavras de afeto meloso depois...

-...Amooooo, muito, muito, muito, muito, muuuito~

-JÁ CHEGA! - Berra soltando-se do abraço, e tentando incorporar-se. - Então, a segunda parte começa agora.

-Que seria? - Questiona seguindo o paulista que anda em direção a porta, invejando estranhamente o fato que apesar de...Paraty ter sido bem dura hoje, Sampa caminhava com muita decência.

-Minas nunca soube dividir.

-E isso significa o que exatamente...?

-...Ele até chegava a enterrar Matt quando eu chegava para não conseguir encontrá-lo e ficar com toda a atenção...

-ELE ENTERRAVA?!

-...SIm, mas sempre deixava a cabeça de fora. Apesar do que Paraná dizia, eu sempre vi isso mais como uma brincadeira dos dois, do que um risco de verdade...

-Que tipo de brincadeira seria essa!?

-Ah, Paraná...O único dos três que não dá trabalho...Fofo como uma pelúcia, e incapaz de machucar até uma mosca!

-...

Rio apenas continuou a segui-lo, sem estar muito seguro sobre essa impressões do paranaense.

* * *

><p>Crônicas de reviews<p>

**Julia** -Oi julia! =3 Bom te ver por aqui~  
>Por isso Sampa disse que Rio não iria concordar, era preciso realmente muita frieza, é triste pensar mas SP está acostumado a ser visto como malvado da história, e não dá mais importância a isso. O que será que Matt pediu...? Hmmm...Quem sabe.<br>Quanto a Pará e ES...Só posso dizer...O norte que se cuide!  
>ES ajudando um casal hétero, he, pois é XD<br>Adooooro reviews grandes s2~  
>Obrigada pelo RW cariña!<p>

**Maya** - Boa forma de pedir, não? XDD Como se recusar a isso?  
>Brasília era muito pequeno para aprender com o Rio, e quando cresceu o sufiente, o carioca já tinha perdido esse jeitão.<br>SP é o claro exemplo da frase "falem bem, ou falem mal, falem de mim".  
>Matt só chama Sam de "mama" porque Pah o chama de "Papa", é mais pronuncia infantil do que italiano ou qualquer outro idioma, é para amolecer o coração mesmo rsrs. RN e PE estavam discutindo ali na porta conseguia soltar porque é alguém beeem a outros amigos para CE e o que Minas acharia disso...Ho ho...SP já deu uma introdução a este tema nesse capítulo ~<br>Obrigada pelo revieeew!~

**Brigadeiro** – Olá! Que bom que você se divertiu cariña =D Rio sabe como se impor, não é? E Espi é praticamente a coragem em pessoa! Rsrsr. E sim, SP é masoquista...Não é como se ele realmente se importasse. Minas é a preocupação agora...Nesse capítulo já temos uma palhinha de suas reações, e novamente...O norte que se cuide!  
>Pará tem seu jeito de se preocupar com os outros, TO é exemplo disso. Siiim! Seus reviews estão crescendo! =D Obrigadaa S2 <p>

**Carol** – Fiz ENEM 5 anos...Sei bem como é.  
>Hehe, partes tensas sempre estão por vir S2 e já estão batendo na porta! Vou dividir sua resposta em partes tbm, vamos lá!<br>1, 2 & 3 – Tbm estudo de manhã rrsrs tenso, ainda mais quando você vira a noite escrevendo =x  
>Paraíba é muíe macho sim sinhor! Mas ainda tem todo perspicácia feminina para lidar com esses dois.O norte será bem presente nessa nova história ;D Embora o foco inicial seja AM, PA e TO. Nem tanto carinha, Não acho PA tão tsundere...AM é um exemplar MUUUITOOO melhor, PE é, mas SP por exemplo é só estressado rsrs Agora sim, Yandere temos bastante...Principalmente as crias de SP XD Bahia está...Sim, CE não tem medo justamente por isso.<br>4, 5 & 6 –ES é muito retraído, essas situações de exposição o deixam muito tenso. Sim, não é uma questão de heroísmo, é bem como você colocou, e também a convivência com eles, ele sabiam que não iriam lhe , Matt, Matt...O que você está planejando heim? Hmmm...**" cuidar pra se sentir melhor e menos sozinho" **melhor definição até o momento da situação MihSanto! Parabéns! Não que Minas não seja um preocupado de natureza...Mas esse "reforço" é bem isso que você definiu. Eu com certeza compraria esse livro heeim!  
>Obrigada pelo comentário tão detalhadooo~ S2<p> 


	6. Cap VI - Um conto sobre aparências

**Este capítulo vai dedicado à CLARA! Que está desenhando com muito amor e criatividade os Estados dessa história! Entre eles esta capa que agora acompanhará nossa história, muito obrigaaadaaaa cariñaaa! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>É incrível como esses capítulos um pouco subidos de tom -como foi o 5 - recebem poucos comentários rsrsrs Os leitores brasileiros são tímidos? Por que com os hispânicos eu não tenho esse problema rsrs<strong>

Então, como eu venho falando à vocês desde o começo dessa história, os capítulos estão adiantados pois eu estou os fazendo bem menores, agora estou por terminar o oitavo...

Maaas, agora reviso todos os capítulos antes de postas -Coisa que não fazia =x - então isso leva um tempo...

Então, a frequência que eu posto é proporcional aos comentários que recebo, que para mim simbolizam o quão ansiosos vocês estão para ver a continuação.

**Essa foi a razão pela qual ando postando semanalmente, e também razão pela qual semana passada eu não postei. Estou postando a cada quatro reviews por média, e perto do último fim se semana eu tive dois rsrs**

**É isso people! Boa leitura a todos =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Estados<strong>

**Parte II – Crônica de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo 6 – Um conto sobre aparências**

Você já teve a impressão...De estar dando voltas no mesmo lugar?

- E SE EU NOTAR VOCÊ A PROVOCÁ-LO DE NOVO, EU TORCEREI SEU PESCOÇO ATÉ TER CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIRÁ FALAR POR UMA SEMANA!

-C-calma! F-foste só no começo! N-nem fui eu a puxar a pelea!

- NÃO IMPORTAAAA!

As aparências podem enganar muito... Isso era o que sempre pensava Rio Grande do Sul quando seu irmão dava um ataque desses...

Baixinho em relação a seus irmãos, rosto redondo e grandes bochechas pintadas de sardas junto a seu nariz. Lábios finos, olhos azuis quase num tom esverdeado. Cabelo de um loiro muito claro, curto e liso, arrumado, impecável como sua noção de organização. Desordem é inaceitável, mas ruivas são sempre bem vindas. De aparência dócil e inocente... Extremamente tímido e quieto... Porém...

Um homem que faria qualquer coisa para manter o que acha certo, e cuidar daqueles que considera família...Mesmo que seus cuidados os machuquem muito mais do que os perigosos que poderiam enfrentar lá fora.

Machucados físicos mesmo...

Parará segurava Rio Grande pela gola da camisa, com um olhar realmente assassino, e um pedaço de cano em uma das mãos, que sabe se lá de onde tirou...

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?!

- S-sim!

Paraná então o soltou, respirando fundo...E mais fundo...Tentando se acalmar.

-...E-eu...Sei que tu estás nervoso com a discussão...M-mas não foi c-culpa minha!

Apesar de Rio Grande ser bem mais alto, ele era o mais novo da região Sul...Beeem mais novo que Paraná, o irmão mais velho, que viveu muitos anos baixo os cuidados de São Paulo, fazendo parte de suas terras.

Como foi o último então a ingressar na região Sul depois de separar-se de seu ex-tutor, muitos o consideram erroneamente o caçula.

No entanto, como RS tem todo um instinto de liderança, o paranaense geralmente não se importa em deixá-lo à frente da região...Mas em dados momento...Pah deixa claro quem...Manda.

- E guarda esse choro se não eu vou...!

- N-não e-estou chorandoo!

- Ah, ah...O que cê ta fazendo cum meu xamego cunhadinho?

- Baah!

- Não sou seu- Ia exclamar, mas calou-se ao ver que Santa Catarina a acompanhava.

Bahia era alta e muito formosa, pele negra de um brilho invejável, lábios carnosos e sedutores, um olhar entrecerrado que lhe dava um ar de calma e paciência. Olhos negros como contas de ônix, cabelo crespo e longo coberto de cachos presos num rabo de cavalo. Corpo esquio e magro, e um quadril de impressionar qualquer homem.

Maternal e muito doce, porém sendo uma mulher que muito jovem recebeu o posto de capital, sabe ser forte e rígida quando se necessita... E assim já fez chorar homens bem maiores do que ela.

Santa Catarina em contrapartida tinha a pele mais clara, embora algo alaranjada pelo sol, mas não tanto quanto Rio de Janeiro. Rosto mais oval, e um volumoso cabelo ruivo, ondulado e ressecado pelas incessantes entradas no castanhos vividos, e um sorriso aventureiro. Também possuía algumas sardas como Paraná, mas bem poucas. Sempre de personalidade ativa e sagaz.

E ama coisas fofas...

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? –Questionou a catarinense com graça, vendo como Paraná ruborizava e gaguejava...

Um dia lhe contaram que Paraná não era o que parecia, ou seja, igualzinho a uma pelúcia absurdamente fofa e acertável, mas sim, que também sabia ser um homem muito firme e assustador...Pessoalmente a sulista só viu esse seu lado uma vez, mas foi por um fugaz instante...

- Não maltrate meu homi~ - Colocou Bahia abraçando RS pelas costas e apoiando-se em seu ombro.

-E-eu...N-não estava maltratando... – Comentou ainda vermelho como um tomate – E-eu só...Conversávamos..

-Mentiroso – Alegou Rio do Sul, deixando-se abraçar e mostrando a língua para seu irmão mais velho.

-NÃ-...Não...É...Mentira...- E segurou-se para não lançar um olhar assassino para o gaúcho, pois Santa o observava atentamente.

- Imaginu qui cê devi estar nervoso pela discussão dus dois querido. Mas tranquilo meu rei, foi puro fingimento.

- O QUÊ?! - Exclamaram Santa e RS juntos.

-...Eu sei que foi fengemento Bahia...Mas esto não me acalma nem um pouco...- Começou a coçar a ponta do nariz ansioso- Pude notar que fengiam...Eu os vi brigar...Infenitas vezes... Sei a deferença... Muito bem...Agora...

-O porquê faziam isso...Sim, eu também num sei... Pela primeira vez em muitu tempo, Sampa num pediu minha opinião...Ou me consultou... – Respondeu Bahia, e só RS a conhecia o suficiente como para saber que ela estava irritada com este fato, embora seguisse falando do seu jeitão relaxado e tranquilo de sempre.

E para o escândalo de Paraná , Sul inclinou o rosto e tomou os lábios da baiana para si.

- Não façam isso assim em públeco!

- Quer ir atrás dele...? – Sussurrou o gaúcho de forma que só a nordestina pudesse ouvir.

-...Depois...Brigada... – E foi sua vez de beijá-lo.

- He, He!

-Calma Páhzinho, só há nós aqui, deixa eles se amarem um pouco~ - Paraná resmungou frustrado, ainda sem graça – Mas...Nossa...Se aquilo foi atuação, Sam é ainda maaais sedutor do que eu imaginei!

Silêncio. Sul e Bah separaram-se e se voltaram à catarinense, e o rosto de PR passou de vermelho a um branco doente.

-...Acho que ele não é... –Tentou começar a dizer Rio Grande, mas Paraná lhe deu uma cotovelada que soava como um "Ela não pode saber!" Porém o pequeno tampouco disse nada.

-Ah querida...Eu sinto muito – Continuou Bahia soltando-se do gaúcho. Os rapazes a olharam expectantes. – Ele não gosta de ruivas.

-A-ah... –Ela pós a mão no cabelo – S-sério...?

-Oxi! Sim, ele não parece, mas é bem exigente...Tampouco gosta de... – Fez um sinal circular indicando peitos - Tão grandes assim...

-...Sério? M-mas que homem não...

-Meninas, sério...V-v-v-vo-

-...Vocês...

- T-t-m

-...Tem...

-...Que...Discutir isso...Na nossa frente?

- Santa, nem todos os homens gostam de peitos grandes...Não é Sul? – Questionou a baiana com certo brilho no olhar, pois ela mesma era belíssima...Mas completamente uma tábua...

- A-ah...Claro! Não é o essencial...Digo...- O gaúcho viu como sua irmã começava a entristecer-se – E-embora sejam bonitos e... – Mas Bahia, a reta, o observava com uma silenciosa expressão feminina que dizia claramente "Continue e você pagará as consequências" – Mas...Assim...Existem...Coisas mais...Importantes? Não é Paraná?

-...Hã...

-... O que tu achas Paraná? – Santa fazendo biquinho emburrada – Peitudas ou retas?

- ...

-Heim?

-...

-É irmãozão...Quem é melhor? – O caçula que começava a se divertir com a situação.

- P-p-p-p-p-p-...- Fumaças invisíveis saíram de suas orelhas e...Desmaiou.

- PÁHZINHO!

-PARANÁ!

-...- Bahia apenas observou o caos teatral que os sulistas faziam, bocejando, olhando o relógio do celular notando que já estavam atrasados, e seguiu tranquilamente observando, sem falar nada.

Quando finalmente o mais velho recuperou-se, Bahia dirigiu-se novamente à catarinense.

- ...Disculpa querida, mas cê num tem chance cum ele.

-...Tem certeza...? Eu gosto mesmo desse estilão...Malvaado, sabe? - Deu uma risadinha.

Paraná observou sua irmã com uma expressão indefinível, ao tempo que Sul via seu irmão com algo de piedade.

- Sim, tenho querida, e olha que é a opinião di quem conheci Sampa desde antes dele saber qui as mulhê tinham peitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Não vamos voltar a reunião?

-...Eu não tenho vontade...Acho que voltarei ao hotel.

-...Rio ficará furioso.

-Sim, e provavelmente eu serei castigado, mas não quero ter que rever o showzinho daqueles dois...

Pará e Espírito Santo caminhavam pela calçada do hotel enquanto conversavam.

-...Sabe...Eu não consigo entender...Como...Rio consegue estar com alguém...Como São Paulo...Quero dizer...Olha, em primeiro lugar...Não sei qual es tua preferencia... Mas eu não gosto dessas coisas, respeito...Mas não gosto...De verdade, me incomoda.

-...Você quer dizer o relacionamento gay...? Pois saiba que eu também sou gay!

-Não me leve a mal...Sou...Tradicional ...Sabe?

-Cê quer dizer mente fechada - Colocou o capixaba desgostoso.

-Chame como quiser, TO é um homem, e Piauí também...E eu te pedi ajuda para ajudar os dois não? Isso deveria provar-te que não sou preconceituoso... Só me é difícil aceitar. Mas Rio Grande do Norte não serás tão flexível, já te adianto. Mas não es a isto que me referia...Quero dizer...Os dois são...Pessoas tão distintas...

-Bem...Sei que parecem pessoas completamente diferentes...Mas se os conhece melhor vai notar que eles tem muito em comum...E...Que quer dizer com "Rio Grande do Norte não será tão flexível" ...?

Pará parou pouco antes da porta do edifício e apoiou-se na parede.

- Coisas em comum...? Digo, consigo entender toda esta atitude de Rio quando Capital, eu comandava a região norte e posso te dizer que nessas posições...Ou tu aprendes a ser duro...Ou é esmagado pela função...Não tive tanto contato com Bahia ou ele em seu tempo...Mas recebi umas quantas visitas de Lisboa, e este sempre estava ferido em algum lado, sempre com uma expressão preocupada e cansada...Não gosto de sua atitude, mas consigo entendê-la... Agora São Paulo...E sim, Rio do Norte é um grande de um machista, jamais aceitaria algo assim...E Maranhão e ele tem Piauí quase como um filho... Nem consigo imaginar o que deve ter passado pela cabeça de Pia quando soube que nosso TO é o que é...Sem contar que tens também o empecilho de Pernambuco... Não sei como ele viria a reagir sabendo que um de seus irmãos é gay.

-Aaaah...Quanto a Pernambuco... - Começou Espi tentando conter o riso - ...Não haverá problema...

-Pois...Es que não conheces a Pernambuco - Insistiu estranhado vendo a expressão do menor - Es terrivelmente protetor com os seus, é como o patriarca do nordeste... Talvez seja melhor tentar conversar com Ceará...Sei que ele sempre consegue convencê-lo de algum modo.

-...Imagino qual... - E definitivamente resolveu mudar o foco do assunto antes que caísse em gargalhada, lembrando quando São Paulo lhe contou que os dois eram um casal. - Mas...Você nunca parou para pensar que...São Paulo também é assim pela...Posição que estava?

-São Paulo é um demônio. - Colocou com firmeza. - Desde a primeira vez que o vi, eu soube... Quando nos reunimos pela primeira vez e o conheci, ele quase atirou em um jitinho que tinha ali por tentar aproximar-se de Minas creio...

-Aaaaah sim...Verdade...Era eu.

-...Espera...TU?! - Mostrou-se surpreso quase escorregando da parede.

-Sim! Minas se aproximou de mim, e eu me assustei... - Relatou, não conseguindo evitar um sorrisinho nostálgico no rosto - ...Então, eu o assustei para afastá-lo...

-Eu lembro disso! Ele te ameaçou com um rifle não? Eu não conseguia ver direito...Só que Bahia protegia alguém...E São Pedro tentava a todo custo parar São Paulo de matá-lo

-Sim, foi isso mesmo.

O nortista o observava de boca aberta.

-...E...Mesmo assim...Tu o ajudaste?!

-Bem, isso foi a muito tempo... E foi mesmo minha culpa...Minas era tão pequenino...Ai ai...Ele queria me dar uma flor, sabe? ...Mas eu não estava acostumado que os outros se aproximassem... Então ataquei... Me senti muito culpado quando o vi chorando depois...

-D-de todos os modos...Foi uma reação exagerada - Defendeu notando um brilho muito familiar no olhar capixaba.

-Bem, Sampa sempre foi muito super protetor ...Se você tem a imagem dele como um demônio por causa disso...

-Não...Na verdade não... Sim que minha primeira impressão foi péssima...Mas... O segundo encontro foi pior...

Desviou o olhar para o céu, perdido em pensamentos.

-...Com as Bandeiras...Nossas regiões faziam fronteira... Uma vez...Quando comandei uma expedição... Chegamos a região onde hoje fica o Mato Grosso...Eu deixei meus homens acampados numa clareira, e fui com outros dois caçar alguma coisa para comer... Quando voltei...- Fechou os olhos, e sua respiração mostrava-se mais pesada - ...O acampamento estava destruído... Meus homens estavam mortos...Seus corpos empilhados...E São Paulo estava lá...Coberto de sangue...Eu o reconheci imediatamente...Foi simplesmente horrível...Eu disparei nele, mas ele desapareceu por entre a mata... Eu nunca consegui...Esquecer essa cena...

Santo escutava em choque, terrivelmente imaginando completamente a cena... São Paulo coberto de sangue...Tampouco conseguiria esquecer essa imagem tão fácil, e nem esteve lá...

-...É por isso que não entendo...Ele não passa de um assassino, um psicopata que faria qualquer coisa, passaria por cima de qualquer coisa... Para estar no topo...Uma pessoa assim não deve ser capaz de sentir apreço, muito menos amor...

-N-não! Espera! Não é bem assim t-também! -Respondeu ainda tentando sair do choque, e tirar a cena de sua cabeça - É claro que ele é capaz de sentir! É só ver ele, Matt, Paraná e Mi-

-E os Estados que criou? Que convenientemente ele explorou suas riquezas e boa parte as tomou para si? Ele só estava protegendo sua fonte de renda...Não teria a força econômica que tens hoje se não os tivesse apossado

-...Você está exagerando...Ele não é assim, eu sei que a aparência dele... Seu modo de agir dá a entender isso, mas...Mas...É só a aparência...

-...Tu...Tens a ideia... Que estamos falando do mesmo homem... Que a pouco tentou humilhar-te na sala de reuniões? Que disse que suas opiniões não interessavam ? Que quase te feriu quando tu entraste no meio da briga?

O capixaba abriu a boca para falar uma par de vezes, mas tornou a fecha-la, abaixando a cabeça.

-... Algo está muito errado...Eu...Sei que...Ele não...É assim...

-Ou talvez tu que tenhas se deixado enganar por uma aparência falsa que ele criou...

-...Mas eu já o vi...Ele sabe ser carinhoso também! Ele...

-E como tu sabes que ele não estava atuando...?

-E-eu...E-eu...- Sentia que as lágrimas começavam a surgir. - ...Ele também já foi muito bom comigo...O que ele ganharia com isso?!

-Bem...Tu o ajudou, verdade? Ganhar sua confiança provavelmente...

-...Ele não é assim tão frio... Realmente ama o Rio...Isso é...

-Insisto que era só atuação, ninguém fingiria ser ruim como ele é, para conseguir o ódio e a repulsa de todos, o que alguém ganharia com isso?!...Eu tenho é pena de Rio de Janeiro...Ele com certeza deve estar sendo usado de alguma forma, ou enganado... Não acredito que um demônio como São Paulo seja capaz de sentir amor por alguém...Ou sequer saber o que é isso...

Nesse instante porém, o celular do capixaba começou a soar.

-A-alô...? - Atendeu sem ver o número.

-...Espi...?

Ao reconhecer a voz, Espi desligou imediatamente, com o coração apertado.

-...Tu estás bem...?

-...Não...N-na verdade não...- Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar...Havia sido muita emoção para um dia só.

-...Bem...Me desculpe se fui...Sincero demais. Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa ou...Preferes ficar aqui...?

Pensou em sua casa... Em deitar em sua cama e voltar a esconder-se do mundo por pelo menos uma semana...Mas lembrou-se de Minas...E que tinha deixando-o na sala sem qualquer explicação.

-...Eu...Vou ficar, obrigado...

-...Tudo bem...Se precisar...- Anotou seu celular num guardanapo que pegou na loja de sucos, e uma caneta de seu bolso - Pode ligar-me... Novamente me desculpe... Eu sei como é...Desconhecer completamente uma pessoa que achávamos que conhecíamos tão bem... -respirou fundo - ...Nos vemos.

-...Certo...

Pará seguiu pela calçada até um ponto de taxi, e Espi voltou muito confuso para o prédio em que estavam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andava tremulo pelos corredores do prédio, as lágrimas caindo sem freios, soluços...

Minas...Matt... Paraná...Seria simplesmente interesse...? Sempre soube que Sampa havia enriquecido muito devido àquilo que extraiu desses Estados...Mas...Mas... Mesmo assim... Ele lhes dava carinho...Não é?...Isso não podia ser uma fingimento.

Um pensamento horrível passou por sua cabeça...E se...E se Minas tivesse sido enganado também...? Se apaixonado por uma aparência? Uma mentira...?

...O coração do mineiro nunca se recuperaria de algo assim...

-M-minas...

E como se tivesse sido conjurado, no seguinte corredor deu de encontro com o mineiro, caindo no chão.

-Desculpa! Eu não olhe- SANTO! - O mineiro praticamente jogou-se no chão, ficando ao lado do capixaba, avaliando se ele estava ferido. - O que aconteceu?! Ocê tá chorando!

Não respondeu, não conseguiu...Agarrou-se as costas da roupa do mais novo, e permitiu-se chorar de puro estresse... Encolhendo-se contra o corpo contrário, como se esperasse que assim conseguisse afastar-se de tudo isso.

Em PÂNICO silencioso, Minas simplesmente o abraçou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer.

O moreno agradeceu o espírito de um jovem que estava ajudando-o a procurar, ironicamente, Espírito Santo. O ser deu-lhe um breve aceno e desapareceu. Voltou sua completa atenção ao menor.

-...O qui aconteceu...?

Nada, apenas continuava chorando, e tremendo, e soluçando...Para total desespero do mais novo.

-Santo...Por favor...Fala comigo...Se acalma...

Tentou acariciar suas costas, beijar sua testa... Fazer lhe cafuné...Nada...Seguia com seus lamentos, embora havia parado de soluçar e a tremedeira diminuía...Tão frágil... Tão desprotegido...

-Olha para'im Santo...- Com dificuldade, conseguiu erguer sua face...

Olhos avermelhados e inchados, nublado de lágrimas... Tão...Indefeso

Sem saber o porquê, inclinou seu próprio rosto e tomou os lábios capixabas para si, que abriram-se de espanto. Beijou-o de uma forma que nunca havia beijado antes...Calmo...Envolvente... Tranquilizador... Explorando cada pedaço daquela terra... Um beijo com gosto salgado. Separou-se apenas quando os dois ficaram sem ar...

-...Mih...

-...Não chore...Por favô...Ninguém merece suas lagrimá... - Limpou o rosto manchados com seus polegares - I si merececi...Num te faria chorá...

Pensou que... Ele mesmo já deve ter feito chorar várias vezes esse capixaba... Mas nesse instante, não queria pensar nisso...

E dessa vez foi Espi que buscou seus lábios, desesperado, carente de um conforto, de uma segurança, uma verdade que aferrar-se.

E Minas devolveu-lhe, um beijo mais envolvente, mais elaborado...As duas línguas moviam-se agora...Um explorando território do outro, as mãos do mineiro aventurando-se pela coluna capixaba, e as capixabas envolvendo o pescoço mineiro.

Quando separaram-se está vez, estavam completamente arfantes...E completamente confusos.

Separaram-se e encararam-se por algum tempo...Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ambos sem graça pelas atitudes inusitadas.

-Hmmm... -O mineiro se animou a recomeçar uma conversa - ...Tá si sentindo melhô agora...?

-...Jeito muito bom...De me acalmar esse... - Não pode deixar de fazer graça o capixaba.

-Éee...Mas funcionou

-...Mas claro, se soubesse teria chorado na sua frente antes.

-Eeei! - Deu um empurrãozinho no ombro do mais - Ocê me mata de preocupação assim soh!

Esta vez, o capixaba respondeu voltando a se aproximar, apoiando sua testa contra o ombro do moreno.

-...Obrigado...

- ...Não há de que...Mas... O que foi que aconteceu? Foi Pará? - E uma pequena aura assustadora começava a se formar em volta do fazendeiro.

Santo cogitou comentar suas dúvidas sobre São Paulo, mas logo refutou a ideia...

-...Não...Eu só...Foi um dia muito estressante e...

Não conseguiu terminar porém, novos passos encheram o piso e duas figura viraram para aquele mesmo corredor. São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro.

-...O que...Vocês estão...Fazendo...? - Sampa perguntou extasiado observando a cena.

Os dois Estados estavam simplesmente tacados no meio do corredor, Santo praticamente sentado no colo do mineiro.

ES deu um salto ao ouvir a voz do ex-bandeirante, colando-se se mais ao corpo contrário.

-Ora, ora~ O que temos aqui...- Reconheceu a voz de Rio - Que reunião produtiva esta, não é?

- N-não é o que parece! - Tentou o moreno por algum motivo, porém o capixaba o sujeitava firme, impedindo-o de se levantar. - Eu...Só...

-...Brô...? Está tudo bem ?...Tu parece estar tremendo...

-...Sim! Justamente isso! Ele estava chorando

-O quê?!

E conseguiu levantar ambos, por que no final das contas o mineirin é muito forte. E para completar seu horror, além de separá-lo o mais novo tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e colocou-o de frente para eixo do sudeste.

Os dois observavam com a boca ligeiramente aberta os olhos vermelhos e inchados do menor em estatura, enquanto seu rosto tingia-se de rubro em níveis paranaenses.

-Espero que estejam satisfeitos!

-... N-não é n-nada disso! É q-que eu caí e...- Parecia um fantochinho na mão do mineiro, tentou limpar seu rosto.

-Ele está mentindu, eu encontrei ele chorando, i cum certeza foi pelu qui cês fizeram!

-Eu não fiz nada a ele! - defendeu-se o carioca, recebendo uma cotovelada do amante.

-Vai me deixar sozinho mesmo nessa?!

-A ideia foi sua!

- E você é cumplice idiota!

-Então foe tudo mesmo planejado! - Os quatro viraram-se para depararem-se com outro grupo. Toda a região Sul e Bahia.

-...Não...- Começou São Paulo, sentindo um arrepio na espinha ao cruzar olhares com a baiana, que estava em plano de "Não acredito que cê planejou algo sem me contar" -...Falávamos de...Outra coisa.

-E o que seria?

-...É Sampa, o que seria então?

-...Bem...

-Nooossa, a reunião vai sê nu corredor mesmo é? - E mais dois Estados aproximavam-se, os gêmeos Mato Grosso.

-Acreditu qui seja uma boa hora para cê explicar u qui está acontecendo São Paulo de Piratininga - Para todos os efeitos, Bahia estava tranquila como sempre, mas Rio do Sul, Santo e Sampa sabiam por seu tom de voz e pelo fato de chamar o mais velho pelo nome completo...Que ela estava simplesmente furiosa.

-...Veja bem...O que acontece é que...

-ESTÃO TODOS ATRASADOS! Eu estava justamente ao ponto de dizer isso a esses três - O carioca começou tomando a dianteira - Eu pensei que tinha sido completamente claro que eram apenas QUINZE minutos de intervalo, e no entanto, a sala estava vazia.

-...Não mude de assunto São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro... - Pós Bahia dando também um passo à frente.

-Viiiiixiiiiii! Briga de ex-capiitaaais! -Pós lenha Mato Grosso.

-Matt! - repreendeu entre dentes Paraná, pois Santa Catarina observava impedindo-o de gritar.

-...Rio...Por favor... - Interveio Sampa atrás de seu amante.

-...Bah...Minha prenda... Não é para tanto - E Rio Grande sussurou a Bahia.

-...Minas...Será que cê pode soltar minha cabeça agora...? Eu quero ver o que está acontecendo...

-..AH! Disculpa!

- TUDO BEM! EU ADMITO! - São Paulo exclamou repentinamente, chamando a atenção de todos - ...Eu ando muito nervoso com essa falta d'água... E estou explodindo de estresse... Quando soube que Brasília ainda por cima não viria...Eu ODEIO admitir, mas tive que pedir ajuda ao Rio, como já foi capital...Maldição.. -Desviou o olhar envergonhado -...Ele...Seria melhor em organizar isso...Mas o estúpido se recusou a fazer a reunião na minha casa!

- É claro que não faria na sua casa! - O fluminense voltou-se ao maior seguindo a deixa - Se eu organizo, eu tenho o direito de escolher não tenho? E é sempre uma dooor de cabeça organizar algo na sua casa! Os seus são muito chatos!

- E isso só me deixou mais puto!...No final...Acredito que acabei descontando tudo no Espi...- Virou-se para o capixaba- ...Hmmm... Acabamos te metendo no meio dessa confusão...Já que não conseguíamos decidir onde seria a reunião, acabou sobrando para você...Acho que te devemos um pedido de desculpas...

-Isso não teria acontecido se tu aceitasse que a reunião fosse na minha casa.

- Rio, cala a boca, sério...

-Era só isso...? - Rio Grande do Sul foi o primeiro a falar - Só seu orgulhoso estúpido de achar que consegue conduzir tudo sozinho?!

-Eu não lembro de estar falando contigo viadu

-QUÊ?!

-Sério, agora já CHEGA, TODOS PARA A REUNIÃO ANTES QUE EU PERCA A PACIÊNCIA! - recomeçou o carioca batendo o pé com força no chão, fazendo o piso embaixo dos seus pés afundar.

Isso foi incentivo suficiente para o grande grupo ali reunido começasse a se dissipar.

-E TU paulista! Nunca mais te ajudarei a organizar mais nada! Tu é um puto ingrato!

Em resposta, Sampa mostrou o dedo do meio para o mais novo.

-Aaaaah, achei qui ia rolar treta...- Bufou Matt

-...Isso seria muito perigoso...-Seu gêmeo

-Que nada! Séria divertido ver mama e- AAAAAAAAAAI - Virou-se - Por que ocê fez isso Paraná?!

-Agradeça que estamos em públeco, caso contráreo eu quebraria sua maldebula pela estúpeda idea de incentevar a briga!

Tudo parecia ter voltado a ordem, porém Sampa pode notar uma expressão de desapontamento na baiana, que lhe doeu o coração...E o pescoço...Teria que conversar com ela depois

Suspirou fundo, passando os cabelos para trás cansado, ao tempo que novamente só os quatro do sudeste estavam parados no corredor.

-...Então...Hmmm...Não sou bom nisso...Mas...- E para a surpresa de todos, o paulistano inclinou-se de forma bem asiática, e para total espanto do capixaba que automaticamente lembrou-se do paraense. - ...Me desculpe te envolver nessa confusão Santo...

-...Isso também serve para pedir desculpas...? - Resmungou para si mesmo.

-Peça desculpas também Rio!

- HE?! Mas o que eu fiz?! Eu só defendi ele de tu!

-Que tal começar por..."Me desculpe por ser um irmão idiota, e não ter te avisado que a reunião seria aqui"

-Quem é idiota aqui?! Se foi t-

-Certo! Certo! Tudo bem! - ES parou novamente a briga - ... Eu...Aceito suas desculpas São Paulo...E as suas também Rio

-Mas eu nem pe- AI! Não me acotovele!

E ainda em meio a uma discussão sem sentido ou importância, Rio e São Paulo adentraram ao salão.

-Vamos...? - Minas chamou, mas o capixaba não se mexeu - ...Está bravo...?

- Não...

- ...Então...?

- Estou...Confuso - Respirou fundo - ...Será que...Seria pedir demais outro daquele beijo?

E para sua grata surpresa, o mineiro aproximou-se, escondidos pela grande porta de carvalho, encurtou a distância tomando mais uma vez para si aqueles lábios. Beijar o capixaba nunca foi ruim, mas algo era diferente agora...

Não havia o amor.

Mas havia desejo.

Quando separaram-se, Espi poderia estar mais calmo, mas o mineiro teve que lutar contra a estranha necessidade de levar o mais velho para um lugar mais privado...

"A reunião seguiu bem tranquila...Rio sabe bem como comandar o povo...Do jeito dele né...No final do ano haverá aquela "Reunião de família" que São Paulo está organizando. ..Mas eu não sei mais se vou...Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a São Paulo...O quão longe poderia chegar...Se eu, como alguém que ele mesmo disse ter algum apreço...Posso ser feito de saco de pancada para aliviar o estresse...Eu...Já não sei o que pensar sobre ele, e tampouco sei se quero a resposta"

-COMO ASSIM TODA A REGIÃO NORTE FOI EMBORA?!

* * *

><p>-Crônicas de Reviews-<p>

**Brigadeiro de Caqui** (Rsrs) - Oláaa! Que booom que cê fez uma conta cariña! Assim fica mais fácil acompanhar ^^~Que bom que gostou do pequeno lime, esses dois são mesmo imparáveis rsrs. Minas tem um sério em complicar relações alheias... Pois é, Sampa que inventou XDDD de arrasar corações, não? XD  
>Bem, se CdE tem 48 postagens, deve ter durado mesmo uns 4 dias XDDDD Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado assim! E talvez você estranhe também que os capítulos estejam beeeeem menores. Coisa de 13 e as vezes até 1/5 do tamanho que era um cap de CdE...O.õ...É...Pois é...  
>Muito obrigada por comentar! S2<p>

**Carol** - Hello Carol =D Rsrsrs Sampa tem uma referencias meio suspeitas, não? rsrs Minas, como bom pequeno de Sampa, assusta geral quando está nervoso rsrsrs e AM vai ter que passar por uma barra ainda maior agora com essa "informação" da sexualidade de Pará... Porque Rio não sabia que tinha todo esse controle antes dos sentimentos do paulista ficarem claros. "jovem secretaria d rosto redondo" PARABÉNS CARIÑA! É ela mesma, a primeira e única Acre rsrsrs Apareceu umas três ou quatro vezes em CdE correndo pelos corredores rsrsrs. Hetalia humaniza a história de uma forma maravilhosa para melhor entendê-la.  
>"...Estarei esperando pela continuação como uma esposa dedicada espera a volta do marido infiel ú_ù..."  
>E desde quando eu te sou infiel?! TT-TT COMO TEM CORAGEM DE ME DIZER ISSO DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE PASSAMOS JUNTAS?!S-s-sua...Booobaaaa! BuaaaaA! -AHuHAuHAuAHuaHAUUA-<br>Vlw pelo comeeent!

**Julia** - ...Eu ainda estou estasiada com o fato que você escreveu esse review incrível, apesar do que aconteceu na sua vida recentemente...De verdade, muito obrigada cariña...E mais uma vez, qualquer coisa que eu puder ajudar, aqui estou.  
>Agora, comentando...Sim, você já me disse que ela é bonita XDD Espero que mude de ideia sobre ela sim cariña =x "...-nossa mas ela acreditar assim tão fácil que o pará ia ficar com outro homem? kkkkk é pará, tem q ver isso aí..." EURILITROSCARA XDDDD A noção de discrição de Sampa está cada dia mais prejudicada com a relação dele com Riozinho...Sim, anda muito "passivo" ultimamente porque anda muito preocupado com seu plano...Mas caaalma, os papeis loogo se inverteram he he. Sim, Guaraná lembra a Iara. Sim, ele está acostumada com essa ideia proibida de relação entre Estados, então não ficou assiiiiim chocado, só surpreso mesmo. Piauí? Em breve o verás rsrsrs<br>Paraná, um doce de pimenta, isso sim rsrrs. Caaaaaaaaaaaaraaaa, seu review foi simplesmente um amoooor de giganteee! Não tenha vergonha disso nãaao! Eu amooo s2 e mais uma vez muuuuito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Camila** - Cariiiña! Amei seu review grandinho *-* Obrigadaa! Sem falar que ele me fez rir muito rsrsrs Espero que Clara continue te preciosando para que você escreva mais desses =x "..."oh, como vc fica sexy bancando a ex-capital imponente!" O Rio foi chamar os bombeiros pra apagar o fogo de Sampa... Hihihi ... Mas eu acho msm é que tinha gasolina nessa "Mangueira"... " MELHOR comentário dessa história até agora XDDDD MUITO BOM, e é BEM ISSO MESMO XDDD O grande problema do Sampa se conter, é por que sim, ele quer isso mesmo XDDD ele quer mais é "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa OH YEAH!" Haha XDD Complicado isso aí. O problema de AM e PA não é necessariamente uma futilidade, a borracha foi apenas o detonante, já verás. Muuuuito obrigada pelo comeeeentáaariooo!

É isso amores mios! Espero que tenham gostado! Nos lemos o/


	7. Cap VII-Um conto sobre família

**Vou começar esse capítulo um pouco diferente, responderei os comentários primeiro.**

Crônicas de Reviews

**Caqui - **Nesse capítulo fica claro como Bahia ficou brava rsrsr "Esse Rio do Sul gaguejando e tremendo... " As brasileiras são assustadoras. Você tem razão, Sampa é muito sentimental na verdade, e pobre Pará...Nem suspeita sobre Pará hehe. "Matt só fazendo a treta ficar maior! Será que isso tem haver com que ele falou com o Sampa? Ou será que não? " Não, ele é só da zueira mesmo, curte uma bagunça.

**"Eu realmente compreendo sua decepção com a quantidade de comentários. Não precisa prestar muita a atenção pra ver como diminuíram."**

Sobre isso, creio que me expressei mal, não estou decepcionada com o número de comentários, todo o contrário, na verdade a média de Reviews de Crônicas está batendo com a de CdE, o que acontece é que CdE tem 49 postagens (!), mas era praticamente 5 coments por capítulo. O que eu quis dizer no capítulo passado é que quando eu escrevo algo mais subido de tom, os comentários daquele capítulo são menores. Revisar ajuda muito na compreensão, mas demora taaanto... Por isso não pretendo que os capítulos dessa história ultrapassem as 5k palavras. E a capa foi feita pela Clara S2 E sim, é o Espi!Obrigado pelo comentário!

**ClaraSimoes - **Eis aqui a grande desenhista dessa história! Olá cariña! =D Vem sempre por aqui? "Sério, alguém precisa gravar o Pah na versão "cabra macho" e mandar para Santa... Ceará, precisamos de você, homi!" Opaaa! Tens poderes videntes? Ou anda de papo com CE? Hmmmmm. ""O empecilho de Pernambuco", sabe de nada, inocente... Santo merecia um oscar de melhor ator por não cair na risada..." RSRRSrRSRSRSRS Completamente! Minas, o incubo. no computador mais próximo de você! Rsrrs Vlw pelo coment!

**Camila** - Hello Camila =D Rsrrsrs Espero que aguente cariña! Porque ainda muitas emoções virão! " Mas ele nunca fez nada especificamente com o Pará, ou fez?" Sim, ele fez. Tanto Sampa atua que até você ficou em dúvida sobre ele. "conseguiram corromper até o nosso "homenzinho" Espi... Kkkkk ele tá virando Espírito Ex-Santo mesmo!" Viiixi! Esse aí não é Santo a muuuuuuito tempo fia! "bom, não sei se Sampa concordaria com o "inha" hehehehe" Não XDD Espero que vá bem nessas provas! E espero mais de seus comentários heim? Obrigada!

**BatatIsa - **A quanto teempo que não te vejo por aqui heeeim! "Parece que literalmente metade do Brasil é gay –q" Na verdade é até que bem dividido rsrsr "Sampa é realmente o rei das más impressões, parece até que faz de propósito" Ué, mas ele faz de proposito XDD E sempre acaba mal por isso...tsc, tsc. Sim, ele vê, fala e sente coisas sobrenaturais, não foi a primeira vez, neeem será a única. Mas o espírito era só Hernandes, um gerente que teve um infarto nesse prédio, ele sempre pulava refeições e comia doces demais...Além do que sempre trabalhou demais, mesmo depois de morto não quer sair de seu querido trabalho! Vaya! "Rubro paranaense" devia virar uma nova cor na escala de vermelho" Hehe, concordo! "acho que já brigaram tanto que sai quase natural" É exatamente isso XDD Obrigada pelo coment!

**Abyssus Zero - **OOIIIIIIIIIIII! Outra sumida por aquiii! Que emoção ;-; (sim, ainda espero seu coment em CdE =x) As tretas continuam, os problemas de relacionamento XDD Porém agora com mais destaque para o norte e o nordeste, e Paraná também não conseguirá esconder-se por muito tempo também hehehe... Muuita coisa ainda vai rolar nessa história! E sim, Pará não faz por mal, é que ele tem uma visão muito linear das coisas. Vaaleeeuu pelo comeent!

**Carol - **"Li o chap a 2 dias atras, mas só agr a preguiça deixou eu vim comentar, me jugue u.u" Sim, te julgo u.u vou repensar isso de ser-te fiel...HUNF! Será que são os preferidos mesmo? XDD En serio, tengo mis dudas...Sim, Paraná é...Um...Tantinho...Perturbado... XD'' Isso que dá ser a cria mais velha de um Bandeirante rsrsr. Essas brasileiras não sabem ser discretas XDD "E Bah tem razão, ruivAs ñ fazem o tipo de Sampa. Talvez ruivOs, loirOs, e principalmente morenOs meio loiros, e que sejam grandes mais embaixo e atrás kkkkkkk" EURIII! XDDDDDDD "aquele espirito que ajudou o MG. É alguem 'importante' ou só 'figurante' mesmo?" Respondido no comentário acima =D "O desejo é perigoso... As vezes nos faz querer além do que damos conta, do que podemos ou merecemos... Cuidado com isso MG..." Mais alguém que está prevendo os próximos capítulos =x "-Caps pequenos mas nem por isso menos amados. s2 s2 *3* s2 s2" ooown~Obriiigadaa! E espero que melhoreees! Obrigadaa pelo comentáario!

E agoora! Boa leitura à todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Estados <strong>

**Parte II – Crônicas de UNS Estados **

**Capítulo VII – Um conto sobre família **

Sabe aquele dia em que o céu é tão gris quanto o asfalto em que se pisa?

Não sabia exatamente o que dizer... Mas também, o que poderia dizer nessa situação?

Maranhão imaginava que isso um dia poderia acontecer...Mas não deste modo...

Altura mediana, pele em um tom arenoso e vibrante, cabelos onde se misturavam fios castanhos de tom claro ao escuro e até negros de forma natural e suave, ondulantes e tão suaves. Olhos redondos de um verde água, e um rosto fino e tranquilo.

- ...Iara querida...Tu tens que levantar-te daí...

-...Não quero...

Estavam na casa da maranhense, em seu quarto mais precisamente. Era um cômodo bem grande e arejado, com uma decoração bem litorânea, contando até com um peixe empalhado sobre o leito.

Amazonas encontrava-se ali, deitada embaixo dos lençóis a pelo menos duas horas, depois de contar a mais velha sobre o ocorrido há uma semana na reunião no Espírito Santo.

- Pois...Deverias, está uma manhã preciosa, e eu preciso fazer o almoço antes que Nor e Pia voltem para casa.

-... Pode ir, vô ficar aqui...

-...Negrinha...- A nordestina que estava sentada a borda da cama suspirou – Não sei porque te encontras assim, tão desolada.

- Como num sabe mana?! – A nortista saiu de suas cobertas, com expressão ofendida – Eu! Traída! E cum outro homem ainda!

- Traída? – Questionou fingindo estranhamento, aproveitando a brecha – Como foste traída se tu e Pará não possuem qualquer relacionamento?

- ...

-...Se toda a vez que ele tentas voltar, tu o rechaças?

-...

-Então me diga negrinha...Como foste traída? Se vocês dois são completamente solteiros? – Sorriu sugestiva, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos, cujos cotovelos descansavam em seu colo.

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas tornou a fechá-la, sentando-se na cama.

-...Ou tu estás querendo me dizer que sim, existe algo entre vocês...?

-E num querô nada que venha dele!

-...Então a ti não te importa?

-NEM UM POUCO!

-Pois, então por que segue aí tristonha? - Sorriu ainda mais com essa segunda brecha - Deverias era estar feliz! Enfim Pará arranjou-se com alguém e deixará de importunar-te. Se ele não es nada para ti, e não te importa, deveria estar feliz, não?

-...Eu...Eu...Espera! Do ladu de quem tu estás?!

-Ora, do lado de ambos, es claro - Desviou seu olhar para a janela cuja cortina de um branco tecido muito fino e transparente tremulava de acordo com o soar do vento - Eu carreguei vocês dois em meus braços quando eram pequenos, como esperas hoje que eu estejas do lado de um, e contra o outro?

Novamente quis argumentar, mas outra vez não tinha o que contradizer

-Se tu te esforças tanto para dizer-me que já não o amas...

-...Eu nunca o amei...

-IARA! - O tom de voz assustou-a, pois a nordestina tinha deixado sua expressão sutil e a observava com o cenho franzido - Me ofendes que minta deste modo. Eu, que acompanhei o relacionamento de vocês do principio...Ao fim. Mas se insiste tanto nessas mentiras, vou pedir-te que afaste-se dele de uma vez!

-...Como?! - Agora sim que estava verdadeiramente impressionada.

-Se és verdade o que tu me disseste, se ele realmente encontrou a alguém mais. Então eu te peço que o deixe ser feliz.

-...Mas...Eu... - Desviou o olhar - ... Tu agora vem me dizer que...Simplesmente o deixe ir?! Tu que sempre insististe que voltássemos!

- O tempo passa querida, os sentimentos mudam.

-...Eu sempre pensei que...O amor ...Fosse eterno...

-O amor pode ser eterno, mas o homem não.

-O que tu esperas que eu faça então, hã?! Simplesmente me entregues?! Me deixe governar como...Como antigamente?! Como uma boneca de pano?! Uma mulher dona de casa que faças toda e qualquer vontade de seu "Homem" como se fosse mais um dos móveis da casa?! Um bem seu?! ...Eu não saberias ser como tu...

-Negrinha, tanto medo tens de se deixar dominar... Que o estás fazendo. Tu estás sendo completamente dominada.

-Quê?! Eu nunca-

-...Por seus medos. Eles estão te controlando. Com mais força e requinte do que homem nenhum medo de perder sua liberdade, mas seu medo já tirou ela de ti a muito tempo...E falas sobre ser como eu... Sim, que a visão de mundo de Norte por muitas vezes me incomoda, ele crês que como mulher sou incapaz de muitas coisas, o verdadeiro sexo frágil.

-E tu simplesmente se conformas com isso!

-Tens que aprender querida que, o homem pode achar ser a cabeça de sua casa. Mas a mulher sempre será o pescoço. E o pescoço vira a cabeça para aonde ela quiser. - Então sorriu levantando-se - Vocês também são parte de minha família. Eu só quero que vocês dois sejam felizes, mesmo que não seja estando juntos...Então, tu terás que decidir. Ou deixa-o ir...Ou lute por ele.

-...Eu... Não sei o que fazer... - Admitiu arrumando seus cabelos para trás da orelha -... Ou o que pensar...

Estavam as duas tão envolvidas em sua conversa, que sequer notaram um Estado de pequeno porte aproximando-se para chamá-las.

-Podes ficar aqui o quanto queiras querida, adoro suas visitas, mas infelizmente não posso ajudar-te em esta decisão. É algo que tens que fazer sozinha.

-...Mas e...Tu...Que achas dele ser...Tu sabes...

-Gay?

-...Sim...

O pequeno Estado parou, igual que sua respiração, com a mão à centímetros de bater na porta para avisar a chegada dos dois que faltavam naquela casa.

-Bem, independente do que ele seja, ou de sua preferencia sexual, não será isso que me fará deixá-lo de considerar como parte de minha família. Foi o que eu disse, eu só quero vê-lo feliz também.

O coração do pequeno Piauí deu um salto. Pele morena, estatura de não mais que 1,67, rosto oval e olhos finos de uma estranha coloração castanha arenosa, quase amarelada, cabelos negros e rentes a sua cabeça, embora suficiente grandes como para cobrir-lhe os olhos.

Esquecendo-se completamente da missão que Rio Grande do Norte o incumbiu, saiu correndo para o outro lado do corredor, desaparecendo no quarto que lhe pertencia naquela casa. Sem prender as luzes, tentando acalmar seu coração e normalizar sua respiração...

Tentando processar o que aquelas palavras poderiam lhe significar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tinha marcas vermelhas muito fortes no pescoço, algumas com inicio de coloração azulada, rosto pálido num tom realmente doentio... Ainda respirava com dificuldade e sua voz saía com um tom muito estranho.

-...Está satisfeita agora...? - Perguntou em um fio de voz.

-...Não, na verdade não. Te enforcar hoji em dia num tem a mesma força qui tinha séculos atrá a noite imagino que já nem vai ter marcas, até está conseguindo falar.

-Agradeço as industrias, as sedes internacionais...E a agricultura que nunca deixei.

-E ainda assim num tem u suficiente para comprar água e fica implicando cum outros Estados qui estão saindo melhô qui você? Acha qui vou acreditá nissu?

-...Não, creio que não...Mas de quem compraria água de todas as formas?

-Que tal apelar para suas queriiidas industrias agora?

-...Touché...

-Ocê num tem du qui reclamar, e sabi disso, quantos e quantos anos eu e meus irmãos não passamos por secas e mais secas? E nada de todo esse sensacionalismo barato. Agora quando isso acontece cuntigo...oooh, o mundu está acabandu! Hunf...Cê é a criatura mais egoísta e egocêntrica que eu já conheci nessa vida São Paulo.

São Paulo, que encontrava-se numa pequena mesa de metal branco numa estreita cozinha sorriu de lado, ainda alisando seu pescoço ferido.

-E você é um poço de sinceridade Bah onee-chan...

Bahia, sentado à sua frente cruzou de braços franzindo as sobrancelhas, sem nem uma pisca da expressão calma ou generosa que geralmente possuía.

-Alguém precisa te lembrar da realidade.

-Mas o tempo te amoleceu Bahia, dessa vez sequer fiquei inconsciente antes de você me trazer de volta ao chão. Antes teria me deixado entrar em coma.

-O tempo fez isso cuntigo também São Paulo... Antigamente cê não hesitaria em matar a qualquer um que ameaçasse cê ou sua família, mesmo que issu te encharcasse de sangue, e te deixasse com um par de cadáveres que livrar-se...

Foi a vez do paulista de estranhar o comentário. Acomodando-se em sua cadeira, evidentemente incomodado.

-...A quê vem...Um comentário tão mórbido a essa altura do campeonato...?

-Um telefonema de meu Santinho, e umas quantas perguntas muito especificas sobre você...Me diga São Paulo... O que cê pretende enfiando-se até a cabeça na lama de seu passado?! U qui ganha cum isso?

-...Santo te telefonou...?-Questionou agora evidentemente preocupado.

-Sim, e parecia realmente assustado... Parece que conversou com alguém que te viu em um momento não muito favorável.

-...Um de seus irmãos com certeza - Cuspiu palavras com rancor. - Seu gaúcho não me odeia a esse ponto, excluindo meus pequenos e Santa... Sim que fiz uma par de coisas para Goiáis, mas também sou um cavalheiro, não sujaria minhas mãos assim frente a uma dama... Com certeza foi um dos seus...Ou o Norte talvez...

Bahia bateu com força na mesa, fazendo o mais velho sobressaltar-se, assumindo uma pose ainda mais ameaçadora.

-Por que odeia tanto meus irmãos?

-O sentimento é reciproco.

-Se você continuar com isso, esse ciclo de ódio nunca vai acabar.

-Não fui eu que o comecei.

-Tem certeza?

-Não. - E isso mudou um pouco a posição da nordestina, por um sentimento de pena - ...Queria, mas não tenho.

-...Sampa...

-Toda a vez...Como nessas eleições...Que vejo essa...Manifestação de ódio na minha casa contra seus irmãos... Eu me pergunto o mesmo... Mesmo que não partam de mim exatamente... Se vem dos meus, eu também tenho culpa... Na verdade, quando se tem tantos pecados no currículo... É difícil saber...Ou lembrar...O que é culpa sua, e o que não é...

-Sampa, eu, você, Rio, Pernambuco, Pará, Maranhão...São Pedro... Todos nós...Já tivemos que sujar nossas mãos...Mais de uma vez... Todos nós aprendemos de muito pequenos...Que era matar...Ou morrer. Todos nós temos coisas no passado de que não nos orgulhamos...Que queremos esquecer... Por que então cê insiste em afundar-se nesse passado?!

-Porque é parte de mim. Do que eu sou. Do que me tornei... Do que deixei para trás... Daqueles que deixei para trás...

-Não te peço que esqueça o passado...Só te peço que olhe para frente... Que ande olhando para a frente.

-Eu sou como um caranguejo Bah...Ando, e sempre andarei de lado.

A baiana suspirou evidentemente frustrada.

-Por que insisto em tentar te fazer entender as coisas?! -Levantou-se, e posicionou-se de frente para o velho conhecido.

-Porque você me ama - Levantou-se também e sorriu, sorriu como quando era criança...Como quando eram crianças... Quando o céu parecia mais azul... E a vida tão mais simples - E porque também sou parte de sua complicada família.

Então a distancia se encurtou como se fosse automático, ambos aproximaram-se, seus olhos se fecharam, e seus lábios se tocaram, as mãos de cada um passeando sobre os cabelos do outro, um beijo sutil, suave... Os lábios abriram-se de leve, e suas línguas tocaram-se num breve cumprimento... Um simples roce.

-...Eu te amo Bah...De verdade - Sussurrou sobre aquela boca carnosa, ainda de olhos fechados - Me perdoe por esconder o que planejava... Tinha certeza que você seria contra.

-Mas é claro! Se Rio não tenta te por na razão, eu o faria... - E outro beijo, tão doce quanto rápido - ...Eu também te amo Sampa...

Afastaram-se muito a contragosto, e aproveitando-se de sua altura privilegia o paulista beijou-a agora no topo de sua testa, e ela recolheu-se entre seus braços.

-...Sinto sua falta... Desde que cês começaram a namorar... Ficou tão distante di mim, não me conta mais as coisas...Eu respeito seu espaço...Mas já faz um ano!

-...Rio é muito, muito ciumento... É por isso que...

-Que ele meta esse ciúme pelo cú!

-Amo essa sua boquinha de veludo~ -Disse com ironia

-Ele...Pode ter te conhecido antes - Deitou sua cabeça contra o ombro contrário - Mas eu te vi nu muuuuito mais vezes! Mesmo que vocês tenham se deitado todos os dias desse último ano... Eu te dei o primeiro beiju, eu qui te ajudei a conhecer o corpo feminino. I eu qui estava du seu lado quando descobriu qui era gay...

-Ora, ora...Quem é a ciumenta agora, heim?...E eu não sou gay! - Refutou ruborizado

-Ah, por favor...Para mim não, que cê num me engana. Cê é tão gay que mesmu si Santa Catarina bailasse nua na sua frente, mal prenderia sua atenção

-EEEIIII!

-Não sei porque isso de te chamar "Gay" te põe tão nervoso... Se a sua família aceita tranquilamente, se você tem um namorado que quase grita isso ao mundo, e se você adooora que te deem por trás

-Bah!

-E ainda tem a cara de dizer que meu gauchinho é viadu, e eu possu ti garantir que ele num gosta di dá pur trás não.

-...Nem um dedinho?

-Nada, se não é pela frente, não tem negócio.

-Vaya...Sempre pensei que sim...

-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...

-Não faça esse "Huuum" sugestivo para mim! Eu nunca senti nada por ele, tá?

-Cê que está dizendo...Nãaao sugerii naaadaa

-BAAAH!

E ela riu, terminando de uma vez com o clima pesado de instantes atrás.

-...Sua besta...

-Aiii Sampa...Rio pode ser bi, Pernambuco pode ser bi, Santo pode ser bi, até Pariiis pode ser bi, mas cê é uma bichona.

-É SÉRIO! PARA! - Porém segurava o riso também - Isso não tem graça!

E deu-lhe outro beijo para que ela parasse de rir de uma vez, o que até funcionou... Embora foi um beijo com um som engraçado de ar pressionado contra a pele, e ainda teve a audácia de tocar em um de seus peitos.

-Ainda acha que eu sou uma bichona? - E abaixou o rosto descaradamente para ver melhor onde tocava, e até mesmo tirar a alça da camisa de sua meia-irmã - ...Sutiã laranja e rosa...Sério isso?

-Mas é confortável! - Defendeu-se. E tirou a camisa para provar - Viu?!

Sampa tomou os dois em suas mãos para avaliar melhor.

-É, até parecem...Mas são horríiiveis! Baaah, sério, de onde cê tirou esse péssimo gosto com roupa?! Seus chefes deviam te proibir de comprar roupas sozinha!

-Você nunca mais foi comprar comiiigoo! -resmungou inflando as bochechas.-Por causa do seu Riiiozinho.

-Certo! Certo! Cê me convenceu...Vamos juntos fazer as compras de natal, que tal?

-Issooo! -Abraçou o maior feliz - Não sei mesmo u qui comprá pru meu xâmego~

-E eu preciso ver algo para Rio também... Não entendo muito do estilo "Praiero" e cê pode me ajudar.

-Marcado - A nordestina afastou-se, e certo brilho tomou o olhar do paulistano, que agilmente agachou-se colocando-se na altura do umbigo da negra que...Congelou. E...

-Viiiingançaaa!

Ele soprou, fazendo novamente um som de compressão... Que assemelha-se muito a...Um peido, e a mais nova começou a rir e tentar desvencilhar-se.

-N-n-nãaao! P-p-paaaraa! Is-isso fa-faz cócegaaas! - E nesse jogo de sopra e afasta bateram na geladeira, derrubaram uns pratos na pia, e chegaram até a sala onde Sampa a jogou no sofá, intensificando suas sopradas fazendo-a contorcer-se e chorar de tanto rir.

-Arre-go!Arr-rrego! M-meu rei, arr-ego! - E quando o paulista finalmente se afastou, Bahia aproveitou que ele tirou o sapato para pular no sofá e igualmente ágil arrancou sua meia e...Começou a fazer cócegas no peito de seu pé.

-HAUhaUAHAHÁÉHUÉAAÉUHUAÉAHUAHAU!BAAAAAAAH!

E a ceninha durou pelo menos uns quinze minutos...

Quando São Paulo finalmente conseguiu voltar para cima da baiana, a porta se abriu sem qualquer batida ou aviso, e o recém chegado viu a cena piscando os olhos desentendido.

Era uma mulher.

-Hããa...-Começou Maranhão assustando os dois que separaram-se e olharam para a porta. -...Desculpa...A porta estavas aberta...

-NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! - O paulista simplesmente PULOU do sofá como um gato assustado - EU JURO QUE NÃO É!

-Aaaah! Oi Mah! Tudo bem? - Cumprimentou como se nada, arrumando seu cabelo e tranquilizando sua respiração.

-...Hmmm...Desculpe atrapalhar...Mas...Hmmm...Bahia, tu terminaste seu relacionamento com Rio do Sul?

-...JURO,JURO QUE NÃO...!

-Não, ainda somos noivos.

-Devo dizer-te então que isso que fazes é muito, muito errado e feio, por mais que São Paulo seja todo um homem desejável.

-...NÃO...Desejável...Sério..? hehe... - Questionou coçando a nuca e ruborizando-se pelo elogio.

-Sim, tu es muito bonito, e fica muito bem sem óculos. Mas isso é errado.

-he-he...B-bem...Gracias, danke - O paulista completamente sem graça começando a misturar os idiomas.

-Não precisa de preocupar Mah, não é mesmo isso que parecia.

-...Bem, ultimamente ando tendo um par de surpresas...E muitas coisas não são como eu imaginava... -Ainda assim observava desconfiada os dois. -Hmmm...Vocês são amantes?

-NIET!

- ...Certeza...? Podem me dizer sabe, não o contarei a ninguém.

-É claro que não!

-Ah Sampa... Cê me fez estourar a alça do sutiã...

-Huuuum...

-BAAAH! E coloque sua camisa de uma vez!

-...Onde eu deixei mesmo?

-No chão da cozinha...

-Ah, brigada - E foi buscar tão tranquila

-...No chão da cozinha? - Repetiu Maranhão apoiando o rosto com as mãos - Oh la la...

-N-NÃO!...ARGH! OK! Pense o que você quiser! Eu não me importo! Mas poor favor, pooooor favor não conte isso a ninguém caso não queira uma guerra civil nesse País!

-Sei que Rio Sul é um militar, mas crês que ele iria a este extremo ?

-...Não era ele minha preocupação...

-Como...? -Questionou ladeando a cabeça estranhada.

-...B-bem...

-Desculpe Sampa, não adianta mais escondermos...Ela nos pegou - Bahia voltou da cozinha com sua roupa posta - O melhor é que contemos a ela a verdade...

-Huuuuum

-QUÊ?! VERDADE?! DE QUÉ HABLAS?! NO WAY! IIE! E PAREM COM ESSES "HUUM" SUGESTIVOS!

-Perdoe-o Mah, ele está em pânico

-Io non estou al panico! Non siamo amanti!Non estiamos juntos! NON! NON!

-...Hã...Que ele disse?

-É que quando ele está em pânico fala assim meio italianizado...

-NON PARLO ITALIANIZADO!

-...Bem, é engraçado, diferente da imagem que tinha de São Paulo...

-Sabe que justamente disso que estávamos falado?

-MI ESCULTAA!

-Bem, antes que ele exploda, não é o que parecia Mah, isso porque São Paulo é gay.

-E IO...! - E algo dentro da cabeça do paulista fez BUM! E ele caiu no sofá em choque.

-...Isso é sério...?

-Sim! E eu tirei minha camisa para mostrar meu sutiã, e ele disse que era horrível!

-Bem...É horrível mesmo querida, me desculpa...

-Mas é confortável!

-...Ainda assim é horrível...

-...Bem, então ele começou a me fazer sopros no umbigo, pois tenho cócegas ali. E eu fiz na sola do pé dele e...Acabamos no sofá.

-...Hmm...Isso é meio difícil de acreditar.

-Sim, eu sei, cócegas nos umbigo é estranhu, mas eu tenho desde criança.

-...Falo da história em si.

-Ah, mas como disse, não é possível porque ele é gay.

-...São Paulo...Gay...?...Isso é...Bem...Pela primeira vez penso que...Nor tem algo de razão quanto aos gays...Digo...Parece mesmo algo contagioso, sobre isso mesmo vim falar contigo, pedir sua ajuda.

-Rio Grande do Norte é gay?

-Nãaaao, mas vim falar sobre gays, descobri que um dos da minha família o é...Ou suspeito ser.

-...Se refere a Paraíba?

-Paraíba é lesbica?

-...Não sei, tenho minhas dúvidas...Deve ser bi imagino...Uma vez vi ela olhando os peitos de Santa Catarina

-Ah, mas quem não olha? Santa tens umas tetas enooormes!

-Não é?! Não sei como compra sutiã

-Tampouco

-Ehem... - Tentou chamar a atenção Sampa, já de volta em si - Men...inas?

-Ah! De todos os modo...Tu eres gay?...De todas as pessoas...Tu serias o último que eu suspeitaria... Me é difícil crer...

-É verdade.

-...Non é...

-Mas ele segue na negativa, apesar dos anos...

-Oh...

-Bah!

-Mas por favor senta, e diga-nos quem é esse gay de quem falou.

As duas se sentaram, uma de cada lado do paulistano, que remexeu-se incomodo.

-...Pará.

-QUÊ?! - Os dois exclamaram justos

-...Sim, eu sei...

-...Nunca ia imaginar...E isso de Amazonas?

-Eu tampouco querida! Mas eu mesma o vi pular da janela com um homem...

-Não, ele não é gay. Tenho certeza que não.

As duas viraram para São Paulo.

-Como?

-Como tens certeza?

-Eu sei que não. Simplesmente isso.

-...Não me faz sentido...

-...Deve ser instinto de gay...

-Ah! Já li sobre isso, tipo um gaydar?

-Haha! Sim!

-B-b-bem...Non importa...Lo que pasa...No gay...

-...Quê?

-Ele disse que não é gay.

-Hmmm...

-Mas por que queria minha ajuda Mah?

-Bem...É que...Pará tem andado com seu pequeno...Esse que enfrentou São Paulo na última reunião...Hmmm...É estranho falar isso contigo aqui...

-...Espi? E por que Espi estaria andando com Pará? -Questionou Sampa ignorando o incomodo com sua presença.

-...Meu Santinho tendo encontros amorosos com Pará...? Essa história está muito mal contada... Pará não é do tipo dele.

-Sim, Espi jamais sairia com alguém que usa roupas verdes fosforescentes...Tem senso de gosto suficiente como para isso.

-...Que comentário gay...

-Te disse, não?

-O-oye!

-Mas...Hmmm...São Paulo... -Começou a maranhense meio incomodada - Já que...Estás aqui...Queria te perguntar...Hmmm

-Não precisa ter medo - Bahia deduziu, e foi a vez do paulistano mover-se no sofá incomodo - Ele não te fará nada.

-...Hmmm... Queria perguntar...Bem, Minas Gerais...Ele...tem algum problema? - O olhar do paulistano escureceu imediatamente, e o clima aos poucos voltou a tensar-se. - Ameaçou...Amazonas, e quase destruiu propriedade do prédio que estávamos.. Negrinha disse que ele estava realmente transtornado

Bahia fechou os olhos prevendo o que aconteceria, pensando que sua irmã não poderia ter se expressado de pior forma...

-Está louca - Alegou em tom seco.

-E-eu...

-Sampa...

-Minas nunca faria isso. -Aproximou-se ameaçante, com um brilho no olhar que a maranhense não via desde a época das Bandeiras...

-D-desculpa, mas -Tentou afastar-se, batendo contra o braço do sofá.

-Sampa!

-Retire agora o que disse ou se não eu vou te mat!

-Sampa! - O puxou pelo ombro, e só então ele notou o que fazia, e como a face de Maranhão tornava-se branca.- Foi só uma pergunta!

-Ela ofendeu meu Minas! -Defendeu-se

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que c~e não criou nenhum anjinho?! Ele não é seu, é um homem crescido, e beeem possessivo, cê sabe.

-Ele nunca...Oooooh...- Caiu em conta de algo.

-Ooooh? Isso tem algo haver com o plano que não me contou?

-...Não pensei que funcionaria tão rápido...

-De quê está falando?

Porém o paulistano já havia levantado.

-Ma...Cedonia, espero que nunca diga a ninguém o que viu aqui hoje... Ou caso contrário... - E a nordestina engoliu em seco vendo a expressão assassina no rosto do mais velho - ... Teremos problemas.

-Não ameace uma das minhas irmãs São Paulo! E Macedônia sequer é um Estado!

-Não me importa, e tampouco quero te ver novamente falando mal de meus meninos! - Deu-lhe as costas se dirigindo a cozinha.

-Estado de São Paulo! Não terminei de falar contigo! -Levantou-se e o seguiu.

-Mas eu sim, já estou aqui há três horas, e acabo de lembrar que esqueci o celular aqui - Apontou para a mesa, e nesse exato momento o aparelho vibrou anunciando uma mensagem - Isso significa que, caso eu não me vá agora, e não ligue para você-sabe-quem, que não é Voldemort, vamos ter uma guerra civil neste País, pois ele já deve estar no aeroporto a essa hora.

-Então, cê não vai mesmo me dizer o que cê está planejando?! - Questionou novamente ofendida.

Maranhão silenciosamente colocou a cabeça para dentro da cozinha espiando.

-...Não, desculpa...Prometo que conversarei com Espi, e darei um jeito na péssima impressão que ficou...E também falarei com Minas...E...-Outra mensagem - Tenho que ir, depois ligo para marcarmos as compras...-Pegou o celular e colocou no bolso - Certifique-se que sua irmã não fale bobagens a ninguém, ou eu o farei.

-Toque num fio de cabelo de um dos meus irmãos, e eu ti corto a cabeça!

-Que ela diga um "a" a alguém e haverá outra chacina.

-...Cê é impossível São Paulo.

-E você uma dama assustadora Bahia.

E para completo choque da maranhense, os cumplices trocaram outro beijo, dessa vez muito mais violento, mesmo não envolvendo suas línguas.

Sampa sorriu matreiro, esquivou de um golpe, e saiu correndo porta a fora, não antes de lançar um olhar ameaçador à Maranhão e logo sumir-se pelas ruas de Salvador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Alô...?

-ALÔ?! SAMPA?! EU TE LIGUEI COMO QUE UMAS TRINTA VEZES! TE MANDEI MIL MENSAGENS! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!

-...No aeroporto, esperando meu vôo...

-EU ESTOU QUASE ATERRISANDO EM BRASÍLIA E TU CONTINUA AÍ NA BAHIA?

-...Sim, eu...Perdi o vôo...

-E ...Espera...O que aconteceu...?

-...Nada...Eu só...Me atrasei

-...Sampa, eu te conheço...Sua voz está diferente...O que aconteceu...? Está tremula. Sampa...Mor, o que aconteceu...?

-N-não...Eu só...Estava...Lembrando de...Algo e...Não foi nada...

Estava no salão de espera do aeroporto de Salvador, com as pernas encolhidas contra o corpo, e rosto entre elas, pensativo.

-...Meu amor, foi algo que Bahia te disse...?

-...Lembra que eu te disse que Espi estava agindo muito estranho...?

-...Sim...

-Parece que...Ele esteve conversando com...Eu não sei...Um dos nordestinos, ou alguém do norte e... Rio...Você, melhor que ninguém...Sabe que meu passado não foi... Sabe das muitas vezes que eu...

-...O que disseram para ele...?

-...Provavelmente algo das Bandeiras...

O avião finalmente aterrissou, e o carioca ignorava olimpicamente uma aeromoça que implicava com o fato dele estar falando no celular, ao seu lado, Mato Grosso ouvia parte da conversa preocupado.

-...Eu...Estou...Receoso...- Disse evidentemente envergonhado com suas palavras - ... É fácil fugir de uma...Mentira...Mas da verdade...Como posso dizer a ele...Que... Se ele ficou espantado com algumas...Mortes...Minha vida está quase completamente escrita à sangue!...E isso é um fato...Que não vai mudar.

-...Sim, nunca vai mudar...E aquelas vidas nunca voltaram...

-...Rio...

-Mas tu não é o único...Eu tampouco sei quantas vidas dei fim... - O mato-grossense ouvia tudo com atenção, sem comentar nada. - Nossa vida era assim, não havia nada que podíamos fazer... E isso tu sabe melhor do que ninguém.

-...Eu sei...Mas...

-É muito fácil julgar...Quando se está do lado de fora.

São Paulo levantou o rosto, ouvindo o som de seu vôo.

-... Vou embarcar agora.

-Meu amor...Antes de desligar me escute... Eu te amo, e isso é outro fato que não vai mudar. Eu estava lá com tu, e vi suas razões, seus motivos... Eu te disse que seu plano poderia ter essas consequências...Não?

-...Sim... -levantou-se e seguiu para sua porta de embarque - ...Eu sempre...Faço tudo errado, não é?

-Não. Mas sempre faz da forma mais difícil.

-...Obrigado por me deixar errar...

-Contigo, dois erros fazem sim um acerto. Deixe que eu converso com Espírito Santo, eu resolvo isso

-...Arigatou..y..I...Love you too... - E desligou sem mais

O carioca observou a chamada finalizada pensativo, enquanto levantava-se e saia do avião.

-...Está...Tudo bem...? - Sobressaltou-se, esquecendo por um instante que o mais novo encontrava-se ali.

-...Ah, Matt! - Saíram pela escada do avião - ...Não, não está...

-Tem algo havê cum a atuação sua i de mama na última reunião? E da mentira qui ocês contaram para si safá depois?

-...Tu é realmente é muito perspicaz, sabia?

-Tive a quem puxá - Sorriu matreiro - ...Mas... Eu...tenhu uma dúvida...Ocê disse que sabia e avisou mama qui o plano teria "essas consequências"...Intão...Pur que não o impediu? Qui quer dizer qui com dois erros faz um acerto?

-Eu convivi com Sampa o suficiente como para aprender que não adianta absolutamente NADA dizer para ele não fazer alguma coisa, pois ele fará do mesmo jeito...E tornará tudo pior.

-...Faz muito sentido...

-Isso apenas estressa quem tenta impedi-lo, e o deixa com ainda mais empenho de fazer o que não devia.

-...Sentido até demais...

-Então, o melhor é simplesmente deixá-lo fazer o que pretende, mesmo que isso vá machucá-lo muito.

-...Isso é...Muito duro...

-Sim...É..- E por alguma razão bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo, trazendo-o para caminhar mais próximo a si em direção ao ponto de taxi. -..Mas ele é assim.

-...Hmm...- Matt se deixou aproximar não muito conformado com esta resposta, abraçando de lado o mais velho como uma criança que se agarra a seus pais para não se perder no meio da multidão - ...Entendi...

-Mas sabe qual a diferença agora Matt? - Perguntou esticando a mão para chamar um transporte para eles.

-...Qual?

-Agora eu posso errar com ele. E assim ele não precisa mais machucar-se sozinho. - Entraram no taxi, e um grande sorriso tomou a face do mato-grossense que quase pulou para dentro do carro cantarolando o destino ao motorista.

-Isso é muito bom! Me deixa muuuito mais tranquilo!

-Não precisa se preocupar, vou me certificar de miiiimaaaá-lo quando chegar até que ele tire esses pensamentos fúnebres de sua cabeça - Bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos, fazendo-o rir que nem criança.

Rio de janeiro deixou-se contagiar pelo riso, e não se importou de deixar que o Estado do Centro-oeste dormisse sobre seu ombro, enquanto distraidamente fazia-lhe um cafuné enquanto lhe observava.

Quando começou seu relacionamento com São Paulo, pensou que teria que abrir mão de muitas coisas...Suas saídas pegadoras pelas noites, as orgias...Toda uma vida de homem solteirão e cobiçado, livre.

Porém, também soube que ganharia muitas coisas...Alguém que acordasse ao seu lado pelas manhãs, alguém que lhe preparasse café, alguém que saísse com ele pelo simples prazer de sua companhia, alguém para abraçar nas noites frias...

Mas, há coisas que não imaginava, em sua inexperiência em relacionamentos, que iria perder...

E outras que sequer imaginava que viria a ganhar...

...Como uma família...

Nunca soube bem o que isso era, uma vez que foi criado por tutores humanos muito severos, e poucas vezes esteve com Bahia, e quando estava era apenas para ela ensinar-lhe os afazeres de capital...

Esse pensamento matutava em sua mente, quando pensava no carinho diferente...E especial que estava desenvolvendo em relação ao mato-grossense...

E muito internamente...Se perguntava se algum dia, conseguiria ter um relacionamento assim com Paraná

...Ou mesmo com Minas...

Uma estranha, mas verdadeira família.


	8. Cap VIII - Um conto sobre desejo

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte II - Crônicas de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo VIII - Um conto sobre desejo**

Já teve a impressão que seus sonhos...São demasiado distantes de sua realidade?

Simplesmente não estava esperando por isso...

Na verdade, foi idiotice sua...Uma vez que poucas horas antes Rio de Janeiro rompeu a porta com seu irmão, deveria ser previsível que ele também viria...Afinal...

Estavam sempre juntos...

Quando ouviu a campainha, dirigiu-se distraidamente até a janela verificar quem era, gritando um "Eu atendo!" Para saberem que ele se encarregaria, porém, foi só reconhecer a figura parada frente ao portão verde...Que seu corpo congelou

São Paulo esperava absorto em seus próprios pés enquanto esperava que alguém aparecesse para deixar-lhe entrar, e portanto sequer desconfiava de todo o dilema de Mato Grosso do Sul.

Sul não era muito diferente de seu irmão fisicamente...Em outras palavras, absolutamente iguais como bons gêmeos que são, mas diferente de Matt, Sul nunca deixava a barba por fazer, e sempre tentava deixar sua juba razoavelmente arrumada.

-Que foi Matt? Por que não abre? - Questionou o carioca sem notar essas sutis diferenças, e olhando também pelo portão - AHH! Ele chegou!

Apenas observou como o mais velho abria a porta quase de um salto, indo em direção ao recém chegado.

Tentou ver melhor o que faziam, mas a árvore que tinham na calçada tampou a visão assim que o fluminense, em vez de abrir o portão e convidar o mais velho a entrar, saiu e juntou-se a ele do lado de fora.

Rio de Janeiro beijou São Paulo antes mesmo que o segundo tivesse tempo de dizer "oi". Não que fosse reclamar, o paulistano vinha desejando isso desde que entrara no avião umas quantas horas atrás.

- Te amo~ - Declarou o fluminense, e em resposta Sampa limitou-se somente a abraça-lo.

Sul colocava-se na ponta do pé, porém mesmo assim não conseguia ver...

-...Aqui na casa de Brasília temos somente quartos separados, mas nada impede que um de nós adentre no quarto do outro no meio da noite~ - E deu-lhe mais um beijo, dessa fez mais casto, e começou a encaminhar o mais velho para dentro.

Sul aproximava-se mais da janela, tentando ouvi-los

-...E então você vai...Me dar os mimos que...Prometeu?

O carioca riu.

-Sabia que estava realmente esperando por isso!

Porém não foi necessário ouvi-los, assim que entraram na claridade Mato Grosso do Sul pode ver o sorriso tímido no rosto do paulistano, fazendo seu próprio coração disparar de forma até mesmo dolorosa, e seu rosto ruborizar-se em par vendo como os dois trocavam outro roce de lábios.

- Acredito que ser eu o mimado às vezes não é ruim - Alegou, no entanto, conservando seu tom esnobe.

...Já sabia que os dois estavam juntos...Mas uma coisa era saber, outra bem distinta era ver...

-...O qui ocê está olhandu? - O observador quase deu um salto olímpico de susto quando a voz de seu irmão colou-se atrás de si.

-Hãaaa...São Paulo...Chegou...

Mal terminou a sentença e Matt já havia corrido porta a fora, quase levando São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro ao chão num abraço furtivo.

Sul ficou ali, observando a cena...Desejando...

Desejando que pudesse estar ali também...Naquele Abraço em grupo...

Preferencialmente estando no lugar do carioca...

Mas era apenas um desejo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abriu os olhos devagar tentando acostumar-se com a luz que entrava pela janela mal fechada. Esticando-se preguiçosamente na cama, farejando um cheiro familiar e agradável no ar. Deu um pequeno sobressalto ao sentir seu pé tocando em algo gelado, notando e lembrando que não se encontrava sozinho naquele leito roçando sutil o pé descoberto do capixaba.

O mais velho dormia torto, expressão franzida, como inquieto. Admirou em silêncio seu sono, como torcia a boca, como resmungava, como sua pele leitosa era aos poucos iluminada pelo sol...

Sua cabeça e ombros descobertos e a mostra...Ombros lisos e pequenos...Parecia tão frágil enquanto dormia, ainda menor, e sobretudo...Hipnotizador.

Minas Gerais forçou esses pensamentos para fora de sua cabeça como se balançando-a ele resolvesse esse problema, não conseguindo valorou então sair daquela cama quentinha para fazer o café.

Mas isso não ajudou tampouco.

O cheiro do pó de café em contato com a água só servia para lembrar-lhe o doce cheiro que o mais velho despregava... A forma como lhe sorria quando preparava essa bebida quando estavam na fazenda, o jeito que sentava-se na cadeira... O modo como seus lábios sopravam o vapor quente antes de começar a bebê-la... O mover de sua garganta ao movimento do liquido...Como lambia sua boca após prová-lo... E tornava-a lhe sorrir...

Um sorriso amarelado de café...Porém ainda assim... De um perturbador brilhante...

-...U qui está acontecendo cumigo... – Resmungou o mineiro jogando água gelada contra seu rosto.

-Mi-minas...

...Até poderia jurar que estava começando a ouvir sua voz...

-Mi...nas..?

...Seu nome sendo pronunciado quase num suspiro...Sentiu um arrepio perpassar por todo seu corpo.

-Uaa...Minas, está me ouvido?

PUUM

Caiu no chão com o coração na mão ao sentir uma mão tocando seu ombro, derrubando pó de café para todos os lados.

-CÉUS! Minas, cê está bem?!

-H-hã?...A-ah...S-sim...Eu...

Espírito Santo o observou com uma expressão preocupada, olhar ainda sonolento, e um pijama demasiado largo para seu tamanho cujas alças lhe caiam pelos ombros.

-...Eu só me assustei...

-...Isso eu notei... – E agachou-se junto ao mineiro

-...Disculpa – Disse evitando olhar o mais velho nos olhos, e vendo toda a bagunça que fez – Podi deixá qui eu limpo

- Haha! Tem café até no seu cabelo! – Riu sentando-se no chão, passou a mão nos cabelos cacheados do fazendeiro e mostrou-lhe os pontinhos pretos em sua mão – Viu só?

-...É... – Contestou vagamente, notando que estavam perto demais...

-Fala sério Mih...Cê está totalmente coberto de café! -Espanou seus ombros

Perto demais...

-...Acho melhor cê tomar um ba- E para seu completo espanto, o mineiro roubou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez –Hu-hmmm

Foi um beijo curto, mas absolutamente demandante, e se durasse um minuto a mais, Espírito Santo estaria deitado no chão da cozinha com o moreno em cima...

Porém, antes que isso acontecesse os dois separaram-se.

-A-ah...M-me desculpa!...E-eu...E-eu... – Desviou o olhar, e discretamente tentou afastar-se.

-...Não precisa desculpar-se toda vez que cê quiser me beijar... – Comentou com o rosto ruborizado, e uma expressão sonhadora no olhar -...Não é como se eu não...Gostasse...

Espi voltou a aproxima-los, e foi sua vez de juntar os lábios.

Isso só fazia o mineiro sentir-se pior...Mais sujo...Porque o beijo do capixaba era completamente diferente...Era doce, calmo, envolvente...Carinhoso...

O menor conseguia, com um simples tocar de lábios expor todos os sentimentos que tinha em relação ao outro...Ao tempo que...O de Minas era...Só um beijo.

Um sujo, vil...Sem sentimentos que não fossem o desejo de tomar o corpo contrário para si...

Isso fazia sentir-se imundo, aproveitador...Envergonhar-se de si mesmo...

Mas... Cada vez mais, a cada novo roce, a cada instante mais próximos...Morria por ter aquela boca contra a sua mais uma vez... Como um vício, que começa como uma distração, logo um passatempo, um hobby... E torna-se...

Uma obsessão.

Conseguiu esquivar-se com a desculpa de que o café estava por ferver, e o mais discretamente que pode afastou-se o máximo possível, com o coração desbocado e os lábios trêmulos.

Espi não pareceu inteirar-se, sentando a mesa e esperando ansioso pela bebida.

-...Se sente melhô...?

-...Sim, obrigada... Uma boa noite de sono sim que faz milagres! – Estava de muito bom humor, principalmente agora depois deste "beijo de bom dia".

- Conversar com Bahia ontem ajudô...?

-...Não exatamente... –Suspirou -Ela apenas me disse para não...Tirar conclusões precipitadas... E ficou realmente muito tensa...

-...Hmmm... Prefere mesmo não me dizer u qui é qui te aflige assim...?

-...Prefiro...M-me...Desculpe por isso... – Respondeu observando o chão...

Ainda tinha medo da sua ideia de que...Minas possa ter se apaixonado por uma imagem de São Paulo que realmente não existe...Que não passe de um teatro...Mas...Como poderia dizer-lhe isso? Afinal, ele melhor do que ninguém sabia que o amor cegava... Ia seguir mesmo o conselho de Bahia...Iria averiguar, e...Caso seja certo...Iria ter base para argumentar com o mineiro...

...Mas...Uma parte de si queria muito que...O que disse Pará fosse mentira...Que São Paulo possuísse realmente esse lado amoroso e carinhoso que conheceu...Que Minas, Paraná e Matt tanto gostavam...Não poderia ser tudo uma mentira...Não queria que fosse...Alguém não poderia atuar assim, tão bem...E tão cruelmente...

Pensou também em seu fratello...

Talvez devesse conversar com ele...Talvez, Rio soubesse mais sobre o paulista do que a própria baiana...

-...Minas...Foi...São Paulo que te encontrou quando cê era pequeno, não foi...?

-Isso...- Terminou de limpar, voltando a preparar o café -...Mas eu num lembro muito bem

-...Hmm...

-E ocê foi Bahia, num é?

-...Sim, eu ataquei todos os homens que estava com ela...E ela foi a única que eu não consegui derrubar. -Minas virou para ele, genuinamente impressionado – B-bem...Eu era bastante hostil quando pequeno.

-Aaaah sim, isso eu lembro...Quandu ti conheci, tentei ti dá uma flô e ocê mi jogou longe e quasi me bateu

-Ooooown~ Cê ainda lembra disso! Sim...E acabei com São Paulo apontando para minha cabeça...E Bahia e São Pedro tentando detê-lo

-...Bem, quantu a isso sóh lembru di'eu chorando nas botas di Sampa...E eli muito bravo...Mas depois mi acalmei e...Ele ainda parecia algo transtornadu...

-Hmmm...Ele sempre foi assim, super protetor...?

-Comigo especialmente, sim. Sempre estava juntu cum ele, até me levo a algumas bandeiras.

-...Você?! Ele te levou pequeno em bandeiras com ele?! M-mas isso não é uma irresponsabilidade?! Cê era apenas uma criança!

-Sim, mas eu gostava di viajá cum ele.

-...E você...Hmm...Er...Nunca viu...Algo... Digamos... Estranho em Sampa nessa época...?

-...Como assim?

-...Q-quero...Dizer...Alguma coisa...Hãa...Perturbadora?

-...Ah, ele tem histórias muito nojentas sobre esse período dele – Terminou de coar o café – Mas eu era muito pequenu pra lembrá cum detalhes...Lembru só di te ajudado a cavar uma cova para uma cabeça uma vez

-UMA CABEÇA?! – Berrou quase caindo no chão.

-É, como eu era um bom cavadô ele mi pidiu prá cavar i interramu u qui resto du sujeito, sabe? ...Maáh eu num achei pertubadô não...Eu gostava di cavá, foi uma diversão meio mórbida, máh foi...

Espírito Santo observava o mineiro realmente em choque.

-E-e...Cê não achou isso perturbador MESMO?!

-...Bem...Quando criança fomus catolizadus não? Nus diziam "Sempre enterre os seus mortus", intão eu num estranhei não

-...M-mas...Qui fosse só a cabeça...

-Ah, devia ser purque o restu du corpo foi destroçado...As vezes acontecia... Sabe, na mata si achá todu tipo de bicho, ainda mais naquela época...Paraná qui contava umas histórias estranhas...E tem essa história sobre a vez qui Sampa perdeu a mão...- Arrepiou-se – Essa sim é nojenta...Máh eu num vô ti conta, ele adora contá-la e mostrar comu sua mão é meio torta pur causa disso...

-...É-é...A-acho que...Já ouvi algo sobre...Isso...

-Eram coisas da época...

-...E...Por acaso...São Paulo nunca...Hm... Te deu medo?

-Nunca. –Disse num só tiro colocando o café na mesa, desconsertando o capixaba com a rapidez da resposta – Ocê tem algu para comé ou quê qui eu compre pão?

-...Tem pão sovado no armário.

-Qual? – E foi até o apontado.

-...Eu não tinha medo dele, meu maior medo era que um dia...Ele não voltasse de uma bandeira...

Santo, que estava com a xícara a centímetros da boca parou e virou-se para o menor.

-Com o passar dos anos...Ele seguia voltando sujo de sangue...Mas du seu próprio...Às vezes...U encontrávamos pela manhã desmaiadu à caminhu da porta...E eu, Paraná e algum escravu da casa grandi tínhamos que carregá-lo para dentro...Às vezis tinha febres tão forte e violentas...Qui chorávamos enquantu ouvíamos ele nuns chamar em seus devaneios... Algumas outras vezes ele vinha carregado por Rio...Inconsciente...E toda a casa se...Enchia com a voz dele e os sermões que dava quando Sampa acordava...-Esse último não conseguiu evitar de dizer com um desgosto claro -...Dissu tínhamos medo.

-...Minas...

-Quandu o bandeirismo entrou em declínio...Rondônia qui ainda era um bebê e Matt foram os primeirus qui vimus partir...Sampa num tinha mais condição di cuidá di todus nós... Então, depois di muitos confrontos por minha disputa...Também ganhei autonomia...E fui embora...Nosso único alivio era qui Paraná seguiu cum Sampa ainda muito tempo depois dissu...Mas um dia ele também quis ser livre, sabe...Andar cum as própiâ pernas... E lembro qui dias antes dele ganhar sua autonomia...Nós três nos reunimos... Parecia qui Sampa estava tentando arranjar um jeitu para se matar...E tínhamos muito medo qui ele conseguisse...Pois cum São Pedro descobrimos que não éramos tão imortais assim. Foram tempos realmente muito difíceis para todos nós... Mas du qui os humanos mortos...Esse era nosso maior medo... Acredito qui...Talvez pur causa da escravidão...Éramos...Algo insensíveis para cum os humanos...

O moreno voltou a mesa com o pão, e uma manteiga que encontrou na geladeira, colocou tudo na superfície e sentou-se...Numa distancia considerável do capixaba.

-...Eu não entendo...

-O qui ocê num entende?

-...Por que...Ele...Tentaria se matar...?

Minas suspirou, colocando para si algo de café.

-...Cansaço talvez... Mais medo da vida, do qui da própria morte... Só Sampa podi dizer isso...Só sabemos qui...Algo o fez mudar de ideia...E ele conseguiu si reinventar cum o ciclo do café, e depois cum os imigrantes. Dessa época em diante ele si tornou muito mais político, e conseguia u qui queria mais com as palavras du qui nas armas.

-...Sei... –Bebeu seu próprio café. -...Então...As pessoas que melhor conhecem São Paulo então seriam...Paraná, Bahia e...Rio...?

-...De certo modo.

-...Entendi...- Talvez conversasse com Paraná também... – Matt foi com Goiás ainda muito novo?

-Sim, ele num tinha...Mais que meio metro, mas num vô sabe ti dizê cum quantos anos ... Deve ter sido muito difícil para ele, um dia si é irmão caçula, e no outro descobri qui tem um irmão gêmeo...Mais novo...

-...Soa meio mexicano...E esse negócio de "Gêmeo mais novo" é...Estranho...Mas talvez graças a isso ele é tão maduro.

-...Eu não sei si diria qui ele é maduro, mas sei qui ele é um bom irmão maió para Brasília e Tocantins, e talvez até para Sul...Apesar di brigarem muito...

-...Tocantins...? O que ele tem haver?

-Ah, TO foi achado por Goiás, intão viveu com Matt e Sul por algum tempo antes di ir para o norte, si não me enganu TO ainda chama Matt de...Irmãozão ou algo assim...Os nortistas são muitu ligados a issu de família.

-...Sim... – concordou pensando em Pará e sua preocupação com o tocantinense .

-Mas...Por que esse repentino interesse em Sampa...?

-H-hã? N-nada...Eu só...Queria saber mais sobre São Paulo..

-...E por que o está chamando assim?

-...Assim como...?

-"São Paulo". Ocê não o chamou de "Sampa" nenhuma vez...

-A-ah...Isso...

-...Tem haver com algo que Pará te disse...? - Minas deu um sorrisinho algo sinistro, por sorte...Ou não, Espi estava pegando mais café e não notou.

-...Sim...

-...Santo...Pará e Sampa tiveram muitos problemas...Na verdade, Sampa teve problemas com a maior parte do Brasil...E de Portugal...E alguns outros Países... Se for isso, vô ti dizê u mesmu qui Bahia...Não tire conclusões precipitadas...Sampa é...Alguém difícil de definir, de entender, mas não é uma má pessoa.

-Bem, a sua opinião é meio invalida não é? Já que você já foi apaixonado por ele...Ou ainda é – E a sinceridade capixaba ataca de novo.

Minas incomodou-se enormemente pelo comentário, levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao menor, irritado.

-Eu só tentei ajudar – Defendeu-se doído, tomando a xícara do espírito-santense, mesmo que ainda tivesse um pouco de café, e levando-a junto com a sua para lavar.

-A-ah!...D-desculpa, eu não quis te ofender...

-...- E começou a lavar a louça.

-...Miinas...

-...

-...Me desculpa...

-...

-Eiii!

E o mineiro sobressaltou-se ao sentir o menor abraça-lo pelas costas, apoiando sua cabeça no topo de sua de respirar, ironicamente sentindo a respiração do outro contra si...O cheiro do menor chegando a suas narinas... Intensificado pelo cheiro do café em si nas xícaras que trazia...A mente do mais novo deu voltas, como a de um bêbado ao tentar atravessar uma rua.

-...Eu as vezes falo demais... Sei disso...E magoo quem amo...Me desculpe...

"Por favor, não fale de amor agora..." – Rogava o moreno em sua mente.

-...Você sabe que eu te amo, e eu não queria te magoar... – Depositou um beijo em sua coluna, que estremeceu até mesmo a alma do mais alto - ...Vamos mudar de assunto então...

As mão que envolviam sua cintura...A boca que se movia próximo à sua coluna.

-...Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar...?

-...Conversar...? – Repetiu, sem muita conexão.

-Sim, ou talvez você simplesmente possas dar-me outro daqueles beijos~

Claack!

Uma das xícaras se partiu quando o corpo do mais velho foi jogado contra a pia, e sua boca tomada com violência, com um desejo latente e gritante.

O mineiro sentia que não conseguia controlar mais a si mesmo...Ainda mais depois dessa permissão.. Afanou para si cada pedaço daquela boca, cada canto, suas mão deslizaram como serpentes por baixo do pijama tão folgado...Seu corpo colado ao outro.

Estando ali...Naquela casa... A imagem do capixaba no chão com o paraense em cima logo lhe veio a cabeça... Parecia tão frágil naquela ocasião...Como agora. Tão pequeno... Tão...

-M-minas... – Alcançou a dizer quando teve enfim a boca liberta, quando o mais novo dedicou-se a explorar o ombro completamente exposto pelas alças tão ligeiras.

O mais velho estava em completo êxtase, com os olhos voltados para o teto, virando o pescoço e expondo ainda mais pele...O moreno pressionando ainda mais ambos os corpos...As mordidas no pescoço com toda certeza deixariam marcas bem explícitas no dia seguinte...

...E...

A campainha toca.

Minas grunhiu, e Santo soltou um suspiro de decepção, lembrando que ironicamente ele próprio já tocou a campainha atrapalhando um momento, provavelmente similar, entre São Paulo e Rio

E ela tornou a tocar.

-...É melhor...Eu ir atender...- Demorou alguns segundos até que Minas pudesse processar informações com algo de decência para afastasse permitindo que Espi fosse atender a bendita porta.

Assim que o dono do apartamento saiu da cozinha, o convidado deixou-se encostar na pia, passando exasperado as mãos pelos cabelos cacheados...Sem saber se amaldiçoar a interrupção.. Ou bendizê-la... Seu corpo ainda tremia de êxtase, e suas pernas pareciam prestes a falhar...Respirou fundo uma, duas, e três vezes...Até reunir força suficiente para ir até a entrada ver quem era o doce desgraçado que interrompeu o momento em que estavam.

-...Tu não respondeste em qual horário deveria de chegar... Cheguei em um mal momento...?

E simplesmente congelou ao ver o nortista parado à porta.

-Que tu fazes aqui?!

-O qui OCÊ faz aqui?!

-...Hmmm...Eu o...Convidei...

-...Como?! - Questionou descrente.

-...Se tu tivesses me dito que este...Jito estaria aqui, eu teria vindo em outro momento.

-Segue cum essa obsessão di ficá sozinhu cum ele?!

-Obsessão?! Não sou eu que estou a seguir o sujeito a cada instante, ele me chamou.

-Ocê arrastou ele da sala ontem, nu mínimo eli ficou cum medo di té dizê não!

-...Gente, eu ainda estou aqui...

-E tu te crês o quê? Seu guarda-costas? Creio que ele já possuí idade suficiente como para defender-se só sem necessitar de uma babá!

- Si alguém suspeitu como ocê está pur perto, sim que eu não vou saiu du seu ladu di jeito maneira!

-JÁ CHEGAA! - Berrou repentinamente o mais baixo dos três, chamando enfim a atenção. -Minha casa, minhas regras! Fala sério! Fiquem quietos e sentem no sofá... Vou precisar de uma cachaça para conseguir aguentar a conversa com vocês...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...I então...?

Mato Grosso observava apreensivo como São Paulo via alguém deitado numa grande cama, num quarto de paredes cobertas com os mais diversos pôsteres de bandas de Rock.

Rio de Janeiro, parado com uma das pernas apoiadas no batente, também analisava os movimentos do maior, segurando-se ao máximo para não expressar o ciúmes que aquela cena lhe ortigava.

Deitado no leito, Brasília, com os cabelos caindo à cara, rosto de um vermelho febril. Respirava com dificuldade, e tremia ligeiramente.

-Pur quê, de todas as pessoas... Ocê pediu que São Paulo viesse? - Começou a questionar Mato Grosso do Sul, que trazia consigo uma bandeja com algumas xícaras de café para os recém chegados.

-...Ora! Sampa é especialiiista em capitais!

O paulista deu um sorriso sem graça pelo elogio, ruborizando-se numa velocidade paranaense, e imediatamente a isso Sul tropeçou no ar derrubando a bandeja, com sorte, instantes antes do elogiado agradecer e pegar a última xícara.

O gêmeo saiu disparado do quarto depois disso, tão vermelho quanto a capital enferma, sendo seguido pelo olhar atento do carioca.

-Não liguem para ele, é sempre muito estranhu - Seguiu Matt - Mama sabe dizê u qui ele tem...?

-N-não me chame de m-mama... -Retrucou... E mais parecia que os Estados estavam competindo para ver quem ficava mais vermelho - ...Não, ainda não...É difícil dizer... Vou ter que tirar a roupa dele para ver melhor...

-TU O QUÊ?! -Exaltou-se o fluminense desequilibrando-se

-Ah, eu ajudo - O mais novo tirou as cobertas da pequena capital como se nada, a qual tremeu tentando buscá-las.

-Vocês não podem estar falando sério!

-...Sério Rio? A esse ponto chega seu ciúmes? -Provocou enquanto ajudava a recolher as cobertas.- Ele é só uma criança.

-Mas é claro que tenho ciúmes! Tu sempre tem uma atitude muito suspeita com relação a capitais! - Defendeu-se.

São Paulo separou-se, abriu a boca para argumentar...Porém logo a fechou, concordando com a cabeça.

-...É, tem razão. Suspeita justificada. - E foi pela camisa do brasiliense.

-Sequer vai tentar defender-se?!

-Por quê? Já disse que cê tem razão

-Mas tu deveria dizer que estou errado! Que é exagero meu! - E ainda assim começou a ajudá-los - Ei! Ei! Pelo menos deixe a calça dele!

-Eu preciso saber se ele tem algum hematoma ou sinal pelo corpo e-

-Mas precisa deixá-lo só de cuec-

-E quero saber qual é o "tamanho" da nossa capital.

-MAS QUE PORRA?!

-Aaah! Vai me dizer que tu não tem essa curiosidade?!

-Modéstia à parte todos nós aqui do Centro-oeste somos bem dotados!- Colocou Matt com orgulho.

-NÃO TENHO CURIOSIDADE! E PARA DE OLHAR!

-Éee...Nada mal... Um padrão bem capital...

-SÃO PAULO!

Brasília, apesar de inconsciente tremia de frio e franzia a expressão envergonhado, tendo um estranho pesadelo em que várias Montevidéus o observavam horrorizadas enquanto ele era exibido nu numa jaula de circo por um tucano com pijama de estrelas vermelhas...

-Xiiiu! Você vai acordá-lo Rio, e não será uma situação nem um pouco fácil de explicar -Aproximou-se do corpo exposto, sua pele algo morena, passando a mão por seu tórax liso e magro como se procura-se algo.

-QUE EU VOU ACORDÁ-LO?! QUE TAL TU PARAR DE- DE...PARA DE MANEJÁ-lO ASSIIIIIM!

-Aqui está... -Apontou para uma região próxima do peito- Vê? Essa marca...

-...P-parece...Uma queimadura...

O fluminense então parou de gritar, aproximando-se para ver junto aos outros dois.

-...Não...Parece mais a...marca de um tiro...- Opinou a ex-capital

-T-tiro?! M-mas ninguém...E-eu não...- Matt observava perplexo.

-Não foi um ferimento físico...-Pós a mão na testa notando que a febre seguia alta - ...Está exatamente acima do coração... E está muito quente...Por acaso ele já teve algum delírio?

-...A-ah...J-já...Ele...Resmungou algo sobre..."pai", "pai"...Mas quando Brasil veio aqui ele...Num reagiu...

-...Talvez falasse de Niemeyer...- Massageou o cabelo do menor, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto - ...Isso é interno Matt...Provavelmente por causa do empate político depois da eleição...Nenhum de nós pode...-Entrecerrou o olhar doído - ...Eu não posso fazer muita coisa...

O carioca observou o mais velho com seu olhar indecifrável, ao tempo que ele mirava Brasília com pesar.

-...E se ocê beijasse ele...?

-...Como...?

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! DE QUE LADO TU ESTÁ MATT?!

-...N-não digo...- Corou desviando o olhar - Digo...No machucado...E Na testa...Issu...Sempri mi ajudava quandu eu ficava doenti...

Os dois o observaram com a boca ligeiramente aberta, fazendo-o ruborizar-se mais, brincando com os próprios pés.

- Hmmm...Matt...- Começou o fluminense, sem saber ao certo como explicar ao mais novo que isso era uma superstição de criança, e que não tinha realmente fundamento - ...Na verdade isso...

- Claro - Interrompeu Sampa colocando seu braço frente a ex-capital para impedi-lo de continuar, e lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de significado, quase um pedidos silencioso de desculpas -...Eu vou tentar, nunca se sabe...

Então aproximou-se novamente do brasiliense, um tanto quanto sem graça pela cena e por quem observava, ainda assim tocou sutilmente o ferimento antes de deferir-lhe um beijo, e o mesmo fez em sua testa vendo de lado que Rio havia desviado o olhar, absolutamente desgostoso.

-...Hmmm...Videú...Uhuuum...-Resmungou Brasília entre pesadelos

Assim que separou-se, Matt veio abraçar-lhe em agradecimento.

-Obrigado Sampa! De verdade...-Voltou-se então ao seu irmão preocupado com seu resmungo.

Estando livre, notou que o carioca não estava mais no quarto. Suspirou cansado.

-Matt, pequeno, eu vou ver se Sul precisa de ajuda para o jantar, não se esqueça de tomar banho antes de comer.

-Tuudo beeem! - Aceitou tranquilo, voltando a sentar-se novamente ao lado da cama.

Dito isso, o mais velho saiu do aposento fechando a porta, e se dispondo a procurar seu ciumento amante...

O encontrou não muito longe, observando por uma das janelas compridas da grande sala a chuva fina que caia lá fora.

-...Nossa...Faz tempo que eu não via chuva assim...E olha que eu era considerado a terra da garoa...

Rio não respondeu, apoiando contra a janela com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-...Rio...Não vai me fazer uma ceninha de ciúmes aqui, não é?

Nenhuma resposta...E quando este tagarela fluminense fazia voto de silêncio...Era porque algo muito, muito sério havia acontecido...Seu silêncio era mais exasperante do que hoooras de um monólogo interminável.

-...Rio, não estou com paciência para seus showzinhos agora...

Depois de novamente falar sozinho, começou realmente a ficar estressado.

-Seu ciúmes é realmente doentio, sabia?! Cê devia parar com essa frescura e...ARGH! Olha para mim quando estou falando contigo! - E o mais novo virou-se para encará-lo. seguindo com sua expressão passível -... O que cê queria que eu fizesse?! Ele é só uma criança!

-Ele já tem mais de duzentos anos...

-E daí?! Para mim ainda é uma criança! MINHA criança! É natural ele...Ainda acreditar nesse tipo de coisa.

-...Agora só falta me dizer que ele também acredita em papai noel.

-...I-isso não importa! Eu não vou magoá-lo só porque cê tem ciuminhos...!

-Ok

-...Ok...?

-É.

-...Como é?! - Exasperou-se.

-É de "é" ué...- Deu de ombros. Dando sinal de que iria embora.

-Não me venha com essa atuação de "Não me importo"!

-Eu não me importo.

-Mentiroso! - E tomou-lhe pelo braço - O que foi? Quando cê está com ciúmes só dá seus gritinhos, seu escândalo e fim...Que há com essa atitude fria e indiferente?!

-EU NÃO DOU GRITINHOS OU FAÇO ESCÂNDALOS! -...Gritou em...Escândalo

-Fale de uma vez então!

-...A forma que...Tu olhava para Brasília...

-...O que tem...? Eu já disse...Precisava saber se el-

-...Tu...Olhava assim para mim, quando eu estava nessa situação...? Digo...Quando eu era Capital...?

Foi a vez do paulistano imutar-se, ruborizando-se mais que Brasília.

-...Não...

-...Olha só quem está mentindo agora...- Sorriu de lado

Mas para completo assombro do carioca, Sampa encurtou a distância e plantou um beijo de tirar o folego no menor, prensando-o contra as cortinas, roubando seu alento, bagunçando seus cabelos com as mãos, mordendo seus lábios...Um beijo coberto de desejo

Quando separaram-se ambos estavam arfantes.

-Mas é claro que não... - Sussurrou a centímetros da boca contrária, pausando entre cada palavra e prolongando os "r" -... Com você, eu fazia muito, muito pior...

Passou descaradamente a mão pelos glúteos cariocais, lambeu seus beiços com malícia, e dirigiu-se até a cozinha como antes tinha planejado, como se nada...

Deixando para trás uma ex-capital de pernas bambas e respiração descompassada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Minha vida está uma completa bagunça... O homem que eu amo parece finalmente ter mostrado algum interesse por mim...Mas ao mesmo tempo... Um outro Estado veio me pedir ajuda...E agora Mih e ele estão se matando verbalmente na minha casa! NA MINHA SALA! ...E eu estou aqui na cozinha...Escrevendo esse desabafo...Então eu pergunto...E agora José?!"

Espírito Santo deixou de escrever, colocando o diário sobre a pia, observando de esguelha a conversa entre os dois, embora não conseguisse ouvir completamente bem...

-Então é ocê qui está colocandu essas ideias estranhas na cabeça du Santo.

-Ideias estranhas...? Não sei do que estás falando. -Deu de ombros.

-Num si faça di cínico! Ocê andou falando coisas ruins pur dimais de Sampa! Agora qui pensó só podi ter sido ocê!

-E que moral tens tu para dizer-me que maldigo São Paulo? Tu que já esteve em guerra contra ele?

-...N-num fale di coisas qui num conheci! - Defendeu-se, porém, evidentemente recuando.

-Que não conheço? Pois, se foste tu que foi contra o presidente que São Paulo escolheu, que incitou a revolução de 30, que colocou Getúlio no poder...Que não es assim? Que não foste este o golpe chave que o levou a ter ideias separatistas? Se tu que fizeste tudo isso... Se tu que lhe tirou o poder das mãos, e o levou a pegar em armas...Por que crês ter alguma moral para dizer-me que faço algo mal contra ele...?

-...E-eu...E-eu...

-O que digo, é apenas o que a história diz como certa...

-M-mas...N-nem sempre...A história está certa...Pois...A história é sempre unilateral - Seguiu o mineiro, com a face ruborizada e olhar cristalizado. Pará repentinamente abriu a boca impressionado...Lembrando-se de uma cena...E de alguém...Séculos atrás...

_"...-...Nem sempre a história está certa...Ela só conta um lado- O rosto da nortista estava tingido de vermelho, igual que seus olhos inchados e lagrimosos"_

-...Eu tive que faz-zer aquelas coisas...E-eu...Os meus precisavam q-que eu fizesse...

_"...-...Querias que eu vivesse sempre sob sua sombra?! Os meus...Eu não poderia abandoná-los por sua causa...Eles precisavam...Que eu fizesse isso..."_

-...Eu sou um Estado, em primeiro lugar...

_"...-...E por isso meus sentimentos vêm em segundo..."_

-...E-les são mais importantes...

_"...- Por isso eu...Acredito que isso é um adeus..."_

-... Por isso e-eu...

-NÃO! - Berrou Pará repentinamente levantando-se do sofá, soando frio, em choque.

Minas Gerais assustou-se, e as lágrimas começaram a saltar de seu rosto.

_"...-Tu...Não entendes nada Pará..."  
><em>  
>O mineiro também levantou-se.<p>

-...Não vá...! E-eu...

-...Eu não tenho mais nada pra faláh pra ocê...

_"...E apesar de suas contestações, a nortista deu-lhe as costas...E começou a se afastar."_

Pará caiu de volta para o sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos...Vendo a nortista afastar-se... Vendo o mineiro afastar-se, fechando os olhos com pesar.

-...O que aconteceu?! - Maranhão aproximou-se. Espírito Santo aproximou-se. - ...Eu ouvi choro...

Santo levantou o rosto buscando o mineiro, vendo-o entrar em seu quarto, fechando a porta. Vacilou...Entre ir atrás dele, ou ficar com Pará...

-Por favor...Me diga...Quantas vezes...Alguém pode cometer o mesmo estúpido erro?!

-...Depende do erro...Da pessoa...E o quanto isso pode machucar quem se ama...

-...Eu sou mesmo um idiota...

-Muito provavelmente, e eu devia te jogar pela janela por ter feito meu mineirinho chorar...

-Talves seja o melhor mesmo...

-Pois é, mas infelizmente você é muito alto e pesado, eu provavelmente só faria uma cena patética e machucaria a coluna...

-...- Não conseguiu evitar dar uma risadinha - ...Isso séria péssimo... Mas eu não penso fazer as coisas mais fáceis para ti e me jogar...

-Aaah não...Isso seria muito carioca da sua parte.

O nortista estranhou o comentário, levantando o rosto.

-...Acho melhor ir-me...

-Sim, tenho um mineirinho que cuidar agora, seria melhor.

-...Mas antes, eu gostaria de adiantar um assunto contigo, é rápido... - Colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou o que parecia um convite e entregou ao menor.

-...O que é isso...? - Era um papel verde, decorado com um laço vermelho.

-Meu castigo por ter abandonado a última reunião.

Virou o papel, e notou que havia algo escrito numa letra muito fina e rebuscada " Festa de Natal - Vamos agradecer mais um ano que se passou, juntos como uma família" em seguida havia um endereço.

-...Você vai fazer uma festa de natal...?

-...Nossa festa de natal, Rio me obrigou a realizá-la... -Levantou-se - Preparou esses convites e me mandou distribuir o maldito...Será como há de alguns anos atrás, que Paraná organizou... Seria uma boa oportunidade para...Tu ajudar-me com Iara, essa época do ano sempre amolece as pessoas...

-...Isso é verdade...Bem, eu acho que consigo pensar em algum plano até lá...

-...Obrigado...E desculpa o novo problema - Suspirou - Eu sei o caminho até a porta...

E sem mais simplesmente saiu, deixando o capixaba para trás meio tenso, observando o convite.

-... Muito inflexível esse Pará...Ajudá-lo será mais difícil do que eu pensei...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uma festa de natal pra todos nós?! - Questionou Mato Grosso emocionado, ele, seu gêmeo, Sampa e Rio encontravam-se na cozinha conversando e cozinhando.

Na verdade São Paulo estava cozinhando, pois estranhamente assim que entraram, Mato Grosso do Sul começou a tropeçar no ar e derrubar coisas, quebrar louça, e para sua própria segurança, e porque o lado cozinheiro do paulistano simplesmente não suportava ver alguém destruindo uma cozinha, este assumiu as rédeas da janta.

-Isso mesmo, para todos nós, e será na casa de Pará - Confirmou o carioca tentando colocar o dedo em algo que seu amante cozinhava, levando tapinhas na mão para se afastar - Só um pouco!

-Não! - Ignorou a cara de pidão e continuou afastando - ...E eu não sei onde organizar uma festa de natal é um castigo.

-Ele que pagará tudo

-Aaaah, agora entendi.

-LEGAL! Issu vai ser emocionante pur dimaaais! Faz tempo que a gente num faz algo assim! Todos reunidos! Vô podê passá o natal cum Minas, Sampa, Paraná, TO, Goiás, Rio...! - Contou animado -...Ah...Só esperu qui Brasília esteja melhô até lá...

-...Do que...Vocês estão falando...?- Os quatro sobressaltaram-se ao ouvir uma quinta voz e viraram-se quase ao mesmo tempo para a porta.

-BRASÍIIIIIIIILIA! - Matt correu até seu irmão caçula, o qual apoiava-se fracamente no umbral da porta e quase foi ao chão ao ser agarrado. - Eu disse, não disse?! Os beijos de mama são milagrosos!

Rio ergueu as sobrancelhas impressionado vendo a capital de pé, já o paulista abaixou a cabeça ruborizado tentando focar sua atenção apenas no refogado de carne. Sul observou a cena sem entender.

-...Do que você está falando Mato Grosso...? - Questionou Brasília ainda meio atordoado.

-Naaada, é bom te ver acordado baixiinho!

-N-num só baixinho! - Resmungou quase infantilmente, conseguindo enfim focalizar os presentes no recinto - ...Porque tem tanta gente aqui...? O que eles fazem aqui?!

-Goiás nos pediu para vir aqui cuidar de ocê - Explicou Sul - Ocê tá dormindo a pelo menos duas semanas.

-DUAS SEMANAS?!

-Sim, mas antes disso ocê ficou doente, e no "acorda-capota" desde o começo de novembro

-O-o-o quê?!

-E estavámos falaaando da festa de nataal~

-O QUÊ?! Já passou o natal?!

-Naaah, ainda falta um tempinho.

-...Ah... - Parecia genuinamente aliviado, embora ainda estivesse um pouco tenso de que São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro estivessem ali...E ele estivesse tão simplesmente trajado. -...E o que eles fazem aqui...?

-Brah gosta muuuito do natal, não é? Si ocê num ficá melhô até lá, vamos ti levá mesmu assim! Pô dexá!

-...Mas o que eles...

-O jantar está pronto!

-Finalmente!

-Uhuuuuul!

-...Hmmm...Obrigado São Paulo...

E a capital observou enquanto todos se movimentavam na cozinha, pegando comida e conversando.

-...Sério...O que está acontecendo aqui...?

Mas entre o refogado de carne do paulista, e responder a uma capital...A carne ganhou de lavada, assim que Brasília cedeu, e acabou comendo com os demais sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Hmmm...Uma festa de natal é? - Pernambuco observava o convite.

-Aaaah bixinhooo~ Que saudade das festas que passavámos juntos! - Intrometeu-se Ceará que... Costurava uma rede. - Lembra aquela de uns anos atrás...? Aquela brincadeira que fizemus cum aquelas folhinhas do beijo...?

-...Como esquecer? Aquele puto do sulista quase arrancou os lábios da Bahia naquela vez! E tudo por causa da sua ideia infeliz - reclamou jogando o convite em cima da mesa.

-Eu achei divertido, e também aproveitámus muito! - Levantou-se do chão em que estava trabalhando - Vô ligá para Paraíba, talvêz pôdemos marcar de ir cum Sergipe e Alagoas também, rachámus o transporte e saíria mais barato!

-...Hmmm...Poderia ser, mas eu não quero ir.

-Perfeito! Eu vou ligar para eles agora~! - E saiu.

-EI! Cê me ouviu?! Eu não vou! CE?! CEARÁ! - E tropeçou na rede caindo de cara no chão -MERDA!

Quando conseguiu desvencilhar-se...Já era tarde demais...

-.-.-.-.-

-Então Pará que organizará a festa?

-É u qui parece...

Piauí estava deitado no seu quarto... Respirando descompassado depois de... Um ato solitário, tentou respirar mais pausadamente para ouvir a conversa.

-...É uma pena...Eu queria comemorar seu aniversário este ano...

-Não faz mal Mah, podemus sair no dia seguinte, e num sei, comermos algo nós três, seria divertido mesmo assim.

-É o que teremos que fazer...Mas é bom poder passar o fim de ano com toda a família! Ademais...Há um assuntinho que quero tratar com Pará...

-Mas uma das brigas incansáveis desses dois?

-E uma das grandes agora...

Piauí ouviu em silêncio...Ouvindo a voz dos dois afastarem-se... Levantou-se, disposto a tomar um banho e se limpar...

-...TO...Provavelmente... - E não terminou a oração, envergonhado por suas ações, e pelo que estava pensando.

Principalmente, pelo que pensava enquanto fazia...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Então...A festa será outra vez na casa de alguém? - Santa Catarina observava o convite interessada - Eu gostei quando a festa foste aqui

-SIm, foi muito bom...Apesar de Paraná quase enlouquecer com a organização... - Os dois que estavam sentados no chão de pequeno hall de madeira observaram de esguelha o dito cujo, que estava de pé frente ao lago que possuía na parte de trás de sua casa, alimentando os peixes.

Quando seu celular tocou, e teve que equilibrá-lo entre o ombro e a orelha para usá-lo

-Alô?

-...Páh...?

-...Minas? O que...- E parou, quase derrubando o saco de ração dos peixes no laguinho - ...Você está chorando...?

Os outros dois sulistas prestaram ainda mais atenção depois disso.

-...E-eu...Preciso falar contigu...E cum Matt...Está acontecendo uma coisa...Qui ocês precisam saber...

-Saber o quê?! O que houve?!

-...Pará...

-...O que ele fez...?!

Minas respirou fundo do outro lado da linha... Depois de saber o que Pará andava dizendo sobre Sampa...E depois da conversa pouco produtiva que tiveram...O mineiro só viu a opção de...

Apelar para seu irmão mais velho.

-...Pará anda...Falandu algumas coisas sobre Sampa que eu...Não concordu...Tentei convencê-lo...Mas foi inútil.. .Eu num queria qui issu machucá-se Sampa ainda mais...- Fungou - ...Ocê sabe que Pará nunca gostou dele e...Ele anda aproximando-se muito de Espíritu Santo...E transtornando-o muito...

-...Sim...Eu acho que eu o vi chorando quando encontramos vocês no corredor na última reunião...

-ENTÃO! Eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazê...

-...Entendo sua preocupação...Não sei se você sabe, mas haverá uma festa de natal para nós, que o Pará realizará...Lá conversamos com ele, tudo bem?

-...Certo...

-Qualquer outra coisa que ele fizer, me avise imediatamente, ok?

-...Tudo bem...

-Então, tchau

- Tchau...

O paranaense jogou o saco no chão, guardou o celular e respirou fundo...Mais fundo...Bem fundo...Muito fundo, quase no pâncreas...

-EU VOU MATAAAAAAAAR O PARÁ!

Santa Catarina sobressaltou-se, impressionada, e Rio Grande do Sul ficou branco como uma folha de papel...Imaginando que passaria o próximo natal tentando evitar um assassinato...

E assim será.

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de reviews<strong>

**Caqui de Brigadeiro** - "Cada coisa em seu lugar" não é? Também gosto desse programa. Bahia tem todo um jeito particular de tratar com as pessoas que ama (No caso Sampa) "GentEuNãoSouGayEuSóPiroComCoisasFofasEGostoUmPouquinhoDeDar" UhaauHauhuahauahuahauahau belo resumo de situação XDDD Sampa tem um sério problema com aparências, de imagem a zelar, seja ela negativa ou não. Então apesar de anos do outro lado da força (XD) lhe custa muito pelo comentário!

**Abyssus Zero** - Pois é, no capítulo 7 não teve Espi =x Ao menos não pessoalmente, mas neste aqui teve bastantão rs Bah, por tornar-se Capital muito cedo,estar numa posição de poder sendo uma mulher, teve que aprender a ser muito dura, rígida e firme, e ela mostra esse lado claramente para lidar com alguém complicado como nosso paulista. Gracias por comentar!

**Camila** - Oi chica =3 Esses meninos são muito complicados, Amazonas tem medo de ser controlada, Pará não consegue admitir que é um controlador inflexível, MA vai ter que ter um absoluto jogo de cintura com a nova situação de seu pequeno, e lidar com as visões pragmáticas de RN. Nem preciso dizer das dificuldades de Piauí. Bahia tem uma relação bem íntima com Sampa, mas eles nunca foram apaixonados, e apesar dos carinhos trocados, nosso paulistano é só gay mesmo rsrs só existiu uma mulher que ele visse diferente, mas isso fica para algum oooutro capítulo. E sim, Rio ainda vai suar a camisa por causa desse cobiçado paulista rs. Fiquei feliz ao saber que tu estás lendo CdE! Espero mais reviews seus lá heim! Muito obrigada!

E por último, e não menos importante, nossa desenhista **Clara**!  
>Eu sempre uso citações de música, muito obrigada! E pois é, MA é uma das psicólogas desse meu Brasil, ela também sabe ser severa, mas não é violenta como Bahia, nem quando se é necessário. Sampa e Bah se conhecem a muito tempo, mas ela e Rio conhecem o paulista de formas distintas. Só eles são capazes de arrancar certas coisas desse cabeça dura...Mas cada um do seu jeito. E ele consegue ser ainda pior que uma leoa XDDD MA estava é cutucando o godzila com ponta de lápis XDD "ele estava ignorando olimpicamente a aeromoça, mas acredito que ela tenha se calado olimpicamente depois de escutar "eu tampouco sei quantas vidas dei fim"..." Aaaah sim, Joana, a aeromoça, ficou completamente apavorada com esse comentário e achou melhor não intervir mais...Sabe como é. Matt é realmente um equilíbrio doce entre o maduro e o infantil, depende da situação que ele pende para cada um dos lados.<p>

Pois é, também estou viajando e penando de madrugada para conseguir terminar esse capítulo (também duas da matina) e olha que eu acordo cedo amanhã!

Então é isso gente! Nos lemos!


	9. Cap IX – Um conto de natal

**UM FEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIZ NATAL PARA VOCÊS! **

Meu persente para vocês, mis cariños, é esse capítuluzãaao no padrão de tamanho de CdE rrsrsrs

Deu um trabaaaalho para escrever, e ficou corrido, então **ELE NÃO FOI REVISADO**, por favor desculpem os erros grosseiros.

E eu só responderei os comentários do cap 8, e deste no cap 10, ainda assim agradeço de coração à **Ju**, nossa mais nova leitora, **Caro**l e **Brigadeiro de Caqui! **Porque vocês me ajudaram a terminar este aqui.

UM BOM PRESENTE PARA VOCÊS!

* * *

><p><strong>Crônicas de Estados<strong>

**Parte II - Crônicas de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo 9 - Um conto de natal**

Aquela sensação que...Apesar de tudo estar indo mal, ainda há a esperança que as coisas melhorem.

Rio Grande do Norte não era um homem muito tolerante. Não é que ele fosse alguém ruim, mas parecia que todo o mundo havia feito um pacto para abolir a moral e os bons costumes, e ele estava completamente contra esta decisão.

Alto, cabelo negro como seus olhos, rosto quadrado, olhos redondos e atentos, uma barba fechada que vinha como costeletas e fechava-lhe o queixo, não possuía bigode porém. De um ar responsável e sério, convicto, mente fechada para suas próprias ideias de mundo e de um coração do tamanho desse Brasil, autografado e dedicado a uma doce nordestina de nome Maranhão, e um cantinho especial para seu meio irmão Piauí, que tratava como um filho. E ainda sobrava espaço para todos os seus outros irmãos!

...Alguns mais, outros menos...Mas todos no geral.

Havia saído cedo de casa porque Maranhão não tinha suficientes ingredientes em casa para fazer o café da manhã antes de pegarem um ônibus para o Pará, tinha que ser um café robusto e bem preparado, e como homem seu dever era sempre colocar boa comida em sua cozinha, para que Maranhão, como exemplo de mulher, colocasse bem feita na mesa. Era assim que funcionava, era assim que deveria ser. Esses eram os papéis do homem e da mulher na sociedade, não fora ele que os inventou, ele era apenas um seguidor e concordante. Observou a sacola analisando se faltava algo, chegaria em casa com Maranhão recentemente levantada preparando um café para beberem, chamariam Pia e logo iriam para a bendita festa. Apesar de ter que aturar as brincadeiras sem qualquer graça de Ceará, seria uma noite divertida, afinal, também seria seu aniversário! ...Apesar da grande maioria nunca lembrar-se disso...

Os males de nascer num dia de festas..

Andava tranquilamente em direção à sua casa, quando notou algo que lhe chamou a atenção...Um casal, alguns passos antes da porta do casarão de sua Mah.

O fato de um casal estar se pegando quase na porta da casa de sua família, a essa hora da manhã, já era suficiente para fartar-lhe...Mas vendo melhor...Notou que eram...Dois homens...

- ÊEEE BOY!Mas que poca vergonha!- Berrou assustando-os, ambos viraram para ver - Cês não tem vergonha não?! FAZENDU ISSO FRENTE A CASA DE PESSOAS DE BEM?! Mas qui vergonha!Tirem esse fogu du rabo de vocês, tomar vergonha na cara e vão arranjar mulhê!

Os dois mostraram-se ofendidos, e o maior levantou-se para encará-lo.

-Qual seu problema Tio?!

-Meu problema é vocês! Imaginu o disgosto de suas famílias tendo os filhos fazendu isso! Vão-se daqui antes qui eu chame a polícia! Aproveite que estou de bom humor por ser dia de natal!

O maior hesitou, mas o menor levantou-se e o puxou pelo braço, implorante.

-Homofobico - Cuspi-o

-Sem vergonhas! - Respirou fundo, acalmando-se - Existe tanta mulher nessa mundo, e esse povo fica com essa sem vergonhisse! - Resmungava para si mesmo - Isso é biologicamente errado! Nojento! Uma falta de-

Parou, no primeiro degrau que levava a porta, vendo Piauí no topo, com a mão na maçaneta e boca aberta

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Pia...?

-Não...E -eu só...Só...

-Ah, cê viu a cena não é? Uma pouca vergonha esses bitolas aí parecendo dois cachorros no ci-

TUM

Piauí bateu a porta com um estralo, com o coração na mão, subindo correndo para seu quarto, amaldiçoando sua vida, sentindo-se doente, sujo... Enjoado...

E com uma absurda vontade de desaparecer do mundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"É dia de natal...E todos nós, Estados, nos reuniremos na casa de Pará...Confesso que estou um pouco nervoso...Tenso... Quero aproveitar essa festa para averiguar em primeiro plano como está a relação do anfritrião e a amazonense...Ah, também tenho que ficar de olho em Tocantins e Piauí...

Liguei para Bahia para saber como ela iria para a festa, mas

ela estava em São Paulo fazendo compras com...São Paulo...

Que fique anotado aqui que isso de uma cidade ter o mesmo nome que o Estado é muito estranho. Principalmente nesses momentos"

Espírito Santo suspirou guardando seu diário e olhando para a a janela do avião de forma sonhadora, distante. Estava a caminho de Belém, e por uma questão de preço acabou optando por um vôo com escala em Brasília, estava mais de uma tendo como vista nada mais do que a asa da aeronave, e o ócio começava a fazer-lhe arrepender-se de sua escolha.

Se ao menos Minas estivesse com ele...Depois da intriga que tiveram ele e o paraense, Espi havia ido ver como estava o mineiro, mas ele parecia estar dormindo, lê-se fingia estar dormindo para evitar conversar, e sem mais escolhas Santo acatou o silêncio pedido, porém...Quando acordou o menor não estava mais lá, e ao seu lado havia apenas um bilhete...

"Vou para a casa de Paraná, parto de lá para a casa do Pará...Eu tranquei sua porta por via das dúvidas e disse ao porteiro para não deixar NINGUÉM subir...Tem pão de queijo no forno.

Ps. Espero que você tenha uma chave extra..."

Não, não tinha uma chave extra...E o chaveiro entrava na lista de "ninguém"...E , mesmo apesar de suas súplicas, seu José, o porteiro, recusou-se rotundamente a deixá-lo subir...E acabou tendo que arrombar sua própria porta. Essa era a razão pela qual havia se atrasado tanto, e acabou ficando sem muitas opções de vôo...

Mas os pães de queijo estavam deliciosos.

Suspirou mais uma vez, observando o horário em seu celular...

Pelo que havia entendido estavam aguardando a entrada de alguns passageiros que fariam apenas o trecho Brasília-Belém. Por alguns instantes até pensou na casualidade de encontrar o brasiliense nessa viagem, mas logo a discartou.

Brasília estava doente, provavelmente não viria, e os demais Estados partiriam de suas próprias casa, então ninguém estaria...

- Tu tem MESMO que levar ele assim. ...Tão agarrado?!

-...Ah não... -Resmungou baixinho encolhendo-se em sua poltrona.

Calma, pensava para si mesmo, não é como se cariocas fossem assim uma raridade em Brasília.

-...Sério Sebastião, já conversamos sobre isso...

...Cariocas que chamam-se Sebastião são muito comuns...

-Não me chame de Sebastião!

...E que não gostem de seu nome...

-E como cê quer que eu te chame aqui?!

E conseguiu ouvir, quando o grupo passou ao seu lado...

-Pode me chamar momozão ~

TUM

-SENHORES! - Gritou repentinamente uma das aeromoças - Não briguem dentro do avião!

Pode ver como o paulistano prensou o carioca duas poltronas a frente, destruindo qualquer expectativa restante de que fosse outro casal São-minense escandaloso, e com muito esforço conseguiu entre ouvir parte do que diziam.

-...Saberia o que fazer se algo acontecesse..?! Matt não saberia, Sul tampouco, e se ele...

E um homem alto sentou ao seu lado impedindo-o de escutar o resto.

Um homem bem alto e barbudo sentou ao seu lado, tirando inclusive uma garrafinha de um líquido rosa para beber...Tentou voltar a atenção aos outros dois mais uma vez, conseguindo inclusive levantar-se para vê-los uma vez que o gigante praticamente o ocultava.

São Paulo estava de pé, meio curvado, levando o brasiliense pendurado pelos braços em seu pescoço, e com as mãos lhe sustentava pelos glúteos mesmo. Mais parecia um pai levando o filho pequeno que acabou dormindo em meio a viagem.

-...Cê é um péssimo tutor, e sabe disso.

- ...Pelo menos EU fiquei do lado dele quando você misteriosamente sumiu na calada da noite, para simplesmente fazer compras na sua casa! E ainda por cima acompanhado de outra pessoa!

- Oxii! E que prova cê tem disso?!

-Seu 'oxi' é resposta mais do que suficiente!

Notou o rubor nas bochechas do mais velho.

- D-de todas as formas, eu vou ficar com Brasília, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com ele nessa situação. Se ele por exemplo sangrar, sua ajuda seria completamente invalidada.

Foi a vez de Rio ruborizar com comentario.

Viu os dois afastarem-se então, Rio ainda algo transtornado, o paulista sentou duas poltronas a sua frente, e o carioca, na terceira poltrona do lado esquerdo, ambos não estavam sequer no mesmo corredor.

Encolheu-se no seu lugar, respirando fundo

Inclinou-se tentando ver o paulista melhor, este sentou-se e acomodou a capital ao seu lado, que logo inclinou-se que caiu no seu colo, tentou arrumá-lo, mas o mesmo voltou a acontecer, até que o paulistano desistiu, deixando-se usar de apoio.

E ali, naquele momento, em que São Paulo acreditava que não estava sendo visto por ninguém, uma vez que o carioca agora se ocupava de discutir o lugar para sentar com uma mulher gorda, ele afagou Brasília em seus cabelos, tirou alguns fios de seu rosto, e beijou com suavidade a testa do jovem, como uma mãe que observa zelosa o sonho de seu filho.

E nesse delicado instante, foi que o capixaba conseguiu voltar a respirar com tranquilidade...Podia ser o espírito natalino...Mas não havia ninguém para quem o paulistano pudesse estar atuando nesse instante.

Sorriu de lado, observando como o brasiliense encolhia-se, e se escondia meio bolinha sobre o mais velho, imaginando qual seria a reação de Brasília acordando agora e vendo o que estava fazendo, e com quem estava fazendo.

!

Começaram a decolar, e por um instante de terror o capixaba buscou o carioca temendo pela segurança do voo, mas ele tinha deixado de brigar com a mulher gorda e estava agora colado entre ela e a janela do avião, completamente esmagado, e incapaz re ver algo além da janela grudada na sua cara. Suspirou ainda mais aliviad, fechando os olhos e permitindose dormir

Suspirou ainda mais aliviado, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se dormir.

Teve um sonho muito estranho, estava em um lugar negro...Sem luz, sem som, sem temperaturas...Sem sensações em geral...Tentou andar, falar, mas nada tinha resultado.

-...É inútil... -Ouviu uma voz distante retumbar naquele ambiente.

Tentou procurar de onde vinha, mas a voz tinha razão, era inútil...Não havia nada ali...

Até aquele instante...

Uma figura começou a surgir a sua frente, como uma imagem que começa a surgir da água da turbulenta à sua calmaria. Uma pessoa, de praticamente a mesma altura que a sua... Cabelo castanho penteado para trás... E então o reconheceu, Brasília.

Estava de pé, de olhos fechados, como se dormisse.

Tentou chamá-lo...Mas sua boca sequer abriu-se. Começou a agoniar-se.

-...Segues com isso? Que não te disse que és inútil...? – A voz tornou a comentar, com algo de graça – Ele não ouviras

"...Mas...Por que...?" –Tentou perguntar mentalmente.

- Haha! Pois, porque não estás falando com ele... – Outra figura muito mais difusa começou a surgir às costas da capital, de maior estatura e um grande sorriso.

"...Que...?"

-Tu gostas do natal?

"O que tem isso haver?"

-Pois... A ele gosta... Vejas

E algo branco começou a cair naquele ambiente desolado.

-Imagino que...Isso deve de ser o que chamam de...Neve... – A figura pegou um fragmento branco e o analisou em sua palma distorcida -... Como se sente...A neve...?

"Er...Gelado...?"

-Não neva no Brasil... - Uma segunda voz juntou-se, esta imediatamente reconheceu como sendo de Brasília. - ...Não, neva as vezes... No sul... Eu vi pouquíssimas vezes a neve...Mas ela é muito bonita...Quando Goiás me explicou pela primeira vez o que era natal..Ela me mostrou desenhos...Enfeites...E eu não entendia... O porquê da neve...

Enfeites...E eu não entendia... O porquê da neve...

-Aaah sim, isso és culpa de Lisboa creio eu, nunca estive no centro da pátria...Creio que lá há de nevar...

Espírito Santo ouvia a conversa completamente confuso, sem saber porque ele era o único que não conseguia expressar-se.

-Aah...Mas há muito que conheço esta celebração... Não deveriam de ser nascidos naquele tempo então...

"Mesmo com a neve, este lugar não lembra nada o natal...É muito desolador...Agoniado...E triste..." Pensou, e o difuso ser riu, balançando sua cabeça concordando.

-Tens razão irmão!

Só então Brasília virou-se em sua direção, aparentemente vendo-o, e tentando-o reconhecer.

Porém, uma dor aguda o tirou daquela escuridão de forma repentina e arfante.

- Sorr-..Deskyupa...

Estava dentro do avião, tinha acabado de levar uma cotovelada na cabeça do gigantesco homem ao seu lado e estava algo mareado. Demorou um pouco para conseguir lembrar onde estava, ou aonde estava indo...Massageando os olhos, e devido ao despertar repentino...Esquecendo-se completamente do sonho que tivera.

Observou os demais, quando recordou-se também que não estava sozinho naquela aeronave. São Paulo seguia sustentando a Capital em seu colo, enquanto ouvia música com um par te fones gigantescos escritos "I S2 music" e balançando a cabeça distraidamente, Rio por outro lado seguia tentando arranjar uma pose minimamente cômoda...Ambos plenamente acordados...

Mas Brasília não, seguia dormindo..No que parecia um sono muito profundo...

Resolveu virar-se e encarar a janela, sem esperanças de conseguir voltar a dormir, ou sonhar...

E assim foi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-...Onde ele foi...?

-...Creio que ele acordou...Sabias quem eras...?

-...Hmm...Acho que sim...

-Vaya...Que grande capital eres, hã?

Envergonhar-se-ia naquele instante a capital, se ali fosse capaz de algo sentir.

-...E você...?Quem é? E porque fala desse jeito...Estranho...?

-Acabas de pensar que vossa senhoria também falas estranho para parecer-te mais formal e sério

-É capaz de ler meus pensamentos?

-O que são pensamentos senão palavras ditas a si mesmo? Pois, por isso posso ouvi-las.

-...Não faz sentido...

-És porque vossa senhoria és uma pessoa muito confusa consigo mesma... De veras não consegues criar um lugar mais agradável de este que estamos? Santo sim que tinhas razão, este lugar é demasiado desolador...

-...Eu...? ...Criar...?..E por que sua imagem é tão confusa...?

-É porque tu não estás olhando para mim.

-...É claro que estou, esta justa na minha frente...Mas... – A imagem não tinha forma muito definida, parecia humano, era alto, e sua voz delatava que era homem...Isso era tudo... – Então diga-me o que fazemos aqui...

-...Eu que deveria perguntar-te isso, apenas estou aqui porque vossa senhoria parece estar perdido, eu fui chamado por ti, ou quiçá por sua companhia.

-...Minha companhia...? E...Se você não está aqui na minha frente, onde está?

-Aaaah! Finalmente perguntou! – Alegrou-se o ser capaz de sentir – Estou aqui... –Apontou para o coração da Capital- Não me conheceras se não olhar para aí...

-...Assim? – Abaixou a cabeça e literalmente olhou para seu peito.

-...Vaya que Rio o entendia muito mais fácil - Suspirou – Tudo isso és vossa senhoria... Se nada há aqui, és porque sente-te vazio... Agora, se poder olhar para dentro de si mesmo, serás capaz de ver-me com clareza...Mesmo que nunca nos tenhamos conhecido.

-...É que eu não sei fazer isso...

-Tão fortes são os agarres que te prendem ao mundo físico? São como correntes que te agarram ao chão, como pesos sólidos que crês que terás que levar pela eternidade a fio...Ah, que lastima de ser és...Sim que tens minha pena...Mas descuida, vim aqui ajudar-te.

O vulto aproximou-se e tocou a testa da capital , que tremeu com o gesto.

-...És isto que te liga ao mundo dos vivos... O último sentir que carregas antes de entrar aqui...Isso desencadeará os demais...-Pode sentir um toque frio sobre sua pele, um toque quente - ...És um gesto de zelo...Aaah, um nostálgico gesto...

Pode distinguir um sorriso naquela forma.

E agora aberto a poder sentir, começou a entrar em pânico, por não saber onde estava, ou o que deveria fazer...

O ser aproximou-se mais, e aproximou sua forma unindo-a com o brasiliense, colocando parte de si sobre seu coração.

-...O- o que?! Mundo dos vivos?! Q-quer dizer q-que eu morri?! E-eu...! M-mas eu...M-mas...

-Permitir-me-ia ajudar-te?

-E-eu... ...E-eu nem...T-te conheço...-Respirou fundo, engoliu em seco - ...C-certo...Se for ajudar a sair daqui eu...Aceito...AAAAH!

Curvou-se de imediato, sentindo uma pulsada forte em seu peito, e de lá uma pequena luz sair, deixando-o arfante...Como se de uma parte de sua própria vida fosse...

E o era.

Ia cair de joelhos, mas algo...Alguém, o segurou.

Observou cansado a figura de um homem alto em sua comparação...Não mais que 1,70, cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, olhos negros e vibrantes, um grande sorriso e uma pele de tom amorenado. E nada mais que uma capa branca lhe cobria.

-És um prazer Brasília! – Sorriu radiante - Podes chamar-me Pedro se assim queiras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Mah...? – Rio Grande do Norte entrava procurava a mais velha.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIIIO! –Levou um susto quando a encontrou na cozinha, como não.

-...Ah...Obrigado Mah! E...Pará...? ...Que faz aqui...?

-Olá! – Cumprimentou o nortista sentado numa mesa de canto tomando calmamente o café da maranhense - ...Ué, eu vim buscá-los. Imaginei que iriam querer ir de ônibus ou algo assim. E demorariam demaaais, então consegui um aviãozinho de um produtor amigo meu, e vim.

- Não é legal Norte?

-...Eu não posso aceitar algo assim... – Colocou as compras na mesa, pensativo.

- Considere meu presente de aniversário para ti! Além do que eu...Precisava falar um assunto de...Família com Mah.

-...De família...? – Pegou um pouco de café – Iara dando trabalho de novo?

-Sempre... Mas vim falar sobre Piauí...E...Tocantins... – A nordestina fez um pedido silencioso com o olhar - ...Mas sobre isso falamos outro dia...Afinal, hoje é seu dia!

-...Ah sim, faz tempo que não vejo a pequena Tocantins por aqui, uma pena, gosto muito dela.

-...Sim...Dela...Claro...Hmm

- E falando nisso, Piauí saiu correndo quando cheguei... Perguntei se estava tudo bem, ele disse que ia fazer a mala...Parece muito transtornado... Ele anda muito estranho ultimamente – Deu um sorrisinho malicioso para o nortista - ...Tô achando que Tocantins está mexendo com o coração do meu menino.

Maranhão sorriu amarelo, Pará apenas balançou a cabeça, conformado.

-Tu não faz ideia irmão, não faz ideia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A-a-a-aonde e-e-estamos indooo?! – Berrava Brasília agarrando-se firme do homem que mal conhecera...

Mas o que mais podia fazer se ambos estavam simplesmente voando pelos céus?

- Vooar és tãaao incríveeel ! – Dava giros, mergulhava e voltava a subir.

-E-e-então siga você so-sozinho e deixe-me no chão!

-Baah...Não poderias fazer isso... Vossa senhoria que estás voando, não fui eu que o fiz fazer...Talvez o esteja fazendo em vida e...Waaa! Que são toodas estas coisas pontudas e altas? Que coisas tãao raras tens aqui, no?

Sobrevoava uma cidade, que Brasília no momento não sabia precisamente qual era. Uma das razões era que não conseguia ficar de olhos abertos por mais que três segundos...

-...Se não vais a olhar por aonde vamos, vou assumir a localização para algo que conheças...Te importas?

-N-n-nãaao! C-contanto q-que me p-ponha n-no chão!

-Vaaya! Que capital assustadiça és vossa senhoria!

E para completo horror do brasiliense começaram a mergulhar, e pior...O tal Pedro o fazia de olhos fechados...E PIOR, porque era possível ser pior nessa situação, os prédios e construções que eram vistos à distancia simplesmente começavam a sumir, e as árvores começam a tomar tudo, primeiro os grandes prédios trocados por casas, casarões, plantações e logo a pura floresta.

-M-ma-ma-maas...

-Que não te ensinaram a falar o português direito Hã? – Ria Pedro. E mergulharam ainda mais fundo.

- VAMOS BAAAATEEER! – Também fechou os olhos.

- UHUUUUU!

E nada aconteceu.

-...Ei, podes soltar-me agora...

Brasília abriu devagar os olhos, e de fato...Estavam em terra firme. Caiu de joelhos pensando seriamente em beijá-la...

- Aaah! Quantos séculos fazem que não vejo este lugar?! Se vê melhor assim sem todas aquelas estranhas coisas pontiagudas...

Estavam frente a um casarão de estilo completamente português. Carruagens e pessoas a cavalo vinham num sincronismo quase musical em direção a casa grande, isso e os trajes fizeram o queixo do cinquentão quase ir ao chão, era como entrar em um daqueles filmes históricos antigos... Os vestidos cheios, os fracs longos, as carruagens...Lamparinas!

-...Minha...Nossa...-Foi o mais decente que conseguiu dizer – Antes de ser completamente arrastado para dentro -...I-isso...É-é...

-Um baile! – Anunciou feliz abrindo os braços indicando um salão gigantesco repleto de pessoas- O primeiro natal que passamos juntos!

E indicou ainda, para completar o trauma do brasiliense, a si mesmo...Outro Pedro, que ria e bebia distraidamente enquanto falava com outro homem de costas, de cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo

-Q-quem...O-ou...O-o que é você? - Perguntou a Capital assustada, olhando de um para o outro.

-...Eu...? Hmmm... -Resmungou pensativo observando a si mesmo rir e apontar outras pessoas daquela festa -... Um fantasma do que já fui...Apenas um espírito a observar os natais que já passaram...-Sorriu melancólico.

- E-então isso... -Olhou para o grande salão - ...É...Um natal...Que já passou?

- Ora! Estás começando a entender pequeno! - Bagunçou os cabelos do brasiliense.

-...É...Um passado muito antigo? - Embora sentia que a pergunta era obvia. -...O seu passado?

- Duzentos, trezentos anos... Não és como se eu soubesse ao certo. E este és o nosso passado.

-...Então...Você ...Morreu...? E por isso é um fantasma - Continuava tentando entender pensando porque essas coisas sobrenaturais sempre aconteciam com ele...

- Não. Eu só não existo mais.

-...E não é o mesmo...?

- Não.

- M-mas isso... - E ao notar que alguém aproximava-se tentou esconder-se atrás das enormes cortinas que iam do teto até o chão.

- Descuida pequeno, ninguém pode nos ver.

- ...Essas pessoas...Me parecem familiar... -

O homem que quase atravessou-os era alto, pele de um sutil moreno. cabelos curtos e bem claros...Quase num tom loiro escuro, e olhos muito verdes.

Atrás dele havia uma criança, loira de olhos azuis perolados... Era pequena e muito magra, e via tudo com uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Ah sim, vossa senhoria os conhece... O Mais alto é Pernambuco

- NÃO ME DIGA QUE A CRIANÇA É CEARÁ?! - Colocou em choque.

- Franceses - Colocou como explicação única - E holandeses no caso de Pernambuco...Esses europeus disputavam muito com nossa pátria nesses tempos... Mudávamos de aparência muitas vezes...

- ...Minha...Nossa...

Procurou mais pessoas "conhecidas". Outra loira ao fundo, de cabelos ondulados deduziu ser Maranhão, além da cor dos cabelos não tinha mudado muito mais... Pará tampouco, que andava junto a uma pequena Amazonas, ambos estavam praticamente iguais, exceto que o tom de pele de ambos era mais amarelado, e a nortista possuía muito mais cabelo, trançado quase chegando aos seus pés

Não havia sinal de nenhum dos gêmeos, Tocantins ou Goiás... Mas então lembrou-se que sua região era mais nova...E que talvez ou fossem muito crianças...Ou ainda não existissem...

E essa segunda opção o incomodava muito...Dando-lhe um vazio indescritível no peito.

Decidiu então procurar pelos mais velhos que conhecia e ainda tinha certo contato...Mas nenhum sinal de Bahia ou de Rio de Janeiro...E pensando nesse segundo...Tampouco tinha visto São Paulo por qualquer lado...

-...Que saudades... - Pedro comentou observando todos com o olhar entrecerrado aproximando-se de si mesmo e observando atentamente o homem de cabelo preso, tentando tocar-lhe...E no entanto, sua mão atravessou-o - ...As vezes eu puxava sua bochecha para tentar fazê-lo sorrir...Mas de nada me valia...

Por alguma razão, o brasiliense colocou a mão em sua própria bochecha ao ver o gesto.  
>-Por que me trouxe aqui para ver tudo isso?<p>

O mais velho voltou-se e sorriu sutilmente.

-Estás aqui porque te sentes deslocado...Sentes como se não fizeste parte de tudo isso...Como se foste tudo um passado distante demais... E não te diz respeito...

-...Claro que não...Eu não estava vivo.

O fantasma abriu a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompido por um adolescente que correu na direção dos dois, muito animado.

-Por que não posso dançar?! Se vê muito divertidooo!

-Se tu sequer sabes! Só vás a passar vergonha!

Era um jovem de aspecto infantil, cabelos castanhos bem curtos e excessivamente arrumados, roupas das mais formais e gravata bufante. Brasília não o reconheceu, mas algo em seu olhar mostrava-se familiar...

-...E quê se passo vergonha?! És Natal! Tão somente me quero divertir!

- Não digas estupidezes! Eres uma futura Capital! Porta-te como tal!

Então abriu os olhos e a boca do mesmo tamanho.

-R-rio..?!

- O próprio...Embora, não exatamente em carne e osso...

- E que tens haver eu ser Capital com não poder divertir-me?!

-Tuudo! - Gritou o homem barbudo de aspecto severo - Tens que sabe portar-te de acordo coma importância que tens!

-...Também te proibiam de fazer coisas por sua posição..?

-Proíbem... Mas então...- Sorriu de lado - Se queria ir ao show, Matt me levava escondido em sua caminhonete ...Embora ele realmente não goste muito de rock...Claro que depois eu tinha que ir num de sertanejo...Mas até valia... Goiás sempre aliviava a barra quando éramos descobertos, e Sul sempre nos acobertava...

-...Ah...- Comentou simplesmente Pedro, sem entender completamente o que Brasília dizia.

-...Ademais, já disse que não sabes dançar!

-Pois, se não sabe dançar, só o tens que ensinar, não crês?

Brasília e os outros dois sobressaltaram ao ouvir uma terceira voz intrometer-se na o homem alto de cabelo preso...De frente pode ver seu olhar severo, olhos negros como uma noite sem estrelas, um sorriso ladeado sem felicidade, e suas roupas não eram iguais a dos demais...Usava calças bufantes e uma espécie de colete até os joelhos, além de botas longas.

-A-a-ah! - Gaguejou o homem barbudo afastando-se ao ver, ao mesmo tempo que o brasiliense que o recém chegado carregava uma espingarda em suas costas.

O homem fez uma minúscula curvatura com a cabeça e logo ofereceu sua mão ao carioca.

-Eu posso ensinar-te se desejes, mas já aviso-te que não sou um professor muito paciente.

-...Mas quem é ess-

-São Paulo! - Exclamou o menor - Sabes dançar?!

-São Paulo?! Só pode estar brincando!

E talvez o carioca fosse um dos únicos naquele salão que atuasse assim frente àquele homem.

-Quem crês que Lisboa usava-se para ser par de Bahia? -Pôs com suficiência, e sem esperar resposta aproximou o menor contra si - Suba-te em minhas botas, eres demasiado anão...

-Não sou anão! - Ainda assim obedeceu a contra gosto.

A atual capital observava a cena de boca aberta, sem saber se devia impressionar-se mais pela aparência que levava paulista naquele tempo, ou pelo que fazia...

-Da mesma forma que tu não estavas sozinho, ele tampouco...

-...Tens razão Pedro -Uma mulher de pele clara e cabelos negros trançados observava a cena também, vestia um vestido longo amarelo de volumosa cintura, característico de sua época, de mangas volumosas, luvas e ombro exposto. - Creia que não voltaria a falar com ele...Mas veja-os!

De fato, a cena impressionava todos, muitos pararam de dançar para observar...

Até uma criança de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que até instantes dava voltas em circulo pela mesa de baquete se dispôs a passar correndo pelos dois chorando, sendo perseguida por um menino negro de cabelos cacheados de idade e estatura um pouco maior. Ainda na perseguição uma jovem negra de vestido branco muito simples tentava pará-los, mulher que de alguma forma lembrava muito Bahia...

Foi instaurado o caos. São Paulo largou o carioca e este foi ao chão, para que pudesse ajudar a moça, Pedro ria quase ao ponto de cair também, a moça de amarelo tampava o rosto com as mãos, descrente...E quando a jovem esbarrou num homem que parecia nobre e este gritou algo como "Saia escrava suja!"...O tiroteio começou.

Quando a atual capital viu um terceiro menino de cabelos castanhos claros pegando o menino negro pela orelha e o puxando... Pode imaginar quem eram aquelas crianças.

-...Bem...- Começou Brasília não conseguindo evitar de desviar das pessoas e objetos lançados - ...Ao menos isso não mudou...Por isso proibimos armas dentro das reuniões na década passada...

-Como assim proibiram arma?! - Exaltou-se Pedro. Só então percebeu que sua figura no passado, igualmente que o paulista, andava armada...

E olhando bem...Estava conversando com a figura passada, que ria da situação, e também desviada das pessoas, até receber ordens da mulher de amarelo e adiantar-se para deter o Bandeirante.

Agora sim sentia-se completamente perdido, e sozinho.

O menor que fugia, que deduziu ser Matt agora escondia-se atrás das pernas da jovem negra, e esta ocultava-se assustada e tremula junto ao paulista...O qual era detido como podia por Pedro, que parecia estar usando de todas as suas forças...E ainda assim ria! Ao tempo que quem imaginava ser Paraná e Minas discutiam embaixo da mesa.

Então tudo começou a escurecer, e as imagens a se dissiparem... A última coisa que pode ver foi São Paulo soltando-se do agarre, dando-lhe um soco no Pedro e este indo ao chão...E por alguma razão o brasiliense sentiu uma dormência no rosto...Perdendo também a consciência...

E tudo tornou-se negro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ele se mexeu! -Exclamou São Paulo -...E me chutou!

-...Mas parece uma gravida falando do feto - Resmungou o carioca ainda irritado.

Acabavam de descer do avião, e encaminhavam-se aos portões de desembarque para encontrar-se com Paraná e Matt, que por alguma razão sabiam onde ficava a casa do paraense.

-...Quando cê vai parar com essa crise...?

-Quando tu vai soltá-lo?

Espírito Santo, mais afastado, seguia os dois em silêncio ouvindo sua conversa.

-...Rio...Você sabe que como ele é a Capital, ele é pesado, você sequer conseguiria levantá-lo do chão! E o que eu queria dizer Sr. Ciumes, é que se ele se mexeu, significa que voltou a respirar e o coração a bater!

-...Ou isso, ou ele é um zumbi

-Não faça essa brincadeira com Zumbiis! - Escandalizou o paulista aterrorizado

-Agora só precisamos achar os dois.

-Maaamaaaa! - Os três Estados viram ao longe dois olhos verdes de um saltitante Mato Grosso que segurava uma placa escrito "Família Sudeste ".

São Paulo assumiu o mesmo tom vermelho fosforescente que o Paraense, que não sabia se surrava seu meio irmão, ou se escondia atrás de algum pilar.

-...Achamos.

-Oooi! - Cumprimentou o do centro-oeste feliz sem precatar-se do constrangimento. - Como ocês estão? Brasília tá melhôr? - Tentou Vê-lo sobre os ombros paulistanos e cutucar sua bochecha.

-Não cutuque ele assim Matt!

-...Oi...- Paraná ainda sem saber o que fazer, amaldiçoando o caçula.

-E aí? - Rio, já acostumado com essa família doida.

-...Hmmm...- Resmungou Brasília ao ser tocado, agarrando-se mais de Sampa - ...Papa...

Rio resmungou, Matt afastou-se observando a cena curioso, e Paraná... Fechou a cara de imediato.

-...O que ELE está fazendo ae? -Apontou o sulista a contra-gosto.

-Ele não está andando - Explicou Sampa - Trouxemos uma cadeira de rodas, está junto com a bagagem, mas achei que seria mais fácil achar um taxi se eu continuasse a levá-lo.

Paraná não parecia muito satisfeito com isso, olhando, por alguma razão, acusatoriamente para Rio de Janeiro.

-...E só eu consigo levá-lo -Completou sorrindo de lado vendo as bochechas infladas e insatisfeitas do sulista.

-Háhá! Maninho está com ciuuumeees~

-Cale a boca Matt!

-...Ai, ai...Estou cercado de ciumentos - O paulista balançou a cabeça negativamente, e PR pisou no pé de seu irmão caçula, evidentemente irritado e envergonhado.

-...Não estou com ceumes...

E seguiram caminhando em direção à saída.

-Minas está lá fora, ele e Rio do Sul foram procurar um Táxi pra gente! - Explicava MT feliz.

-Rio Grande do Sul veio também? E quando Minas chegou?

-Sul está me seguindo por alguma razão - Anunciou paraná irritado - E Minas veio comigo, ele estava em minha casa...

-...Hmmm...

-Aaah! Oláa Espi! - Repentinamente Matt exclamou chamando a atenção dos outros três.- Cê também estava no voo?

Espírito Santo, que tentava passar despercebido atrás do homem gigante foi pego porque deixou sua garrafinha de bebida cair ao chão.

-ESPI!

-Brother!

-...Er...Oi...? - Sorriu sem graça.

-Como é que vocês me pegam o mesmo aveão que eles e não percebem?! - O sulista exasperado.

Um silêncio incomodo formou-se.

-Chegaram! - Porém a voz do gaúcho quebrou o silêncio incomodo - Até que enfim! Creia que esperaria até o próximo natal!

-Ninguém mandou você vir!

-Paahziiinho todo nervoooso~~ Aaai! Maaamaa! Ele me bateu!

-EI! Por que bateste em mim também?! Que fiz?!

-PARANÁ! Pare de brigar com seu irmão! Mas pode continuar batendo no gaúcho.

-EI!

-...Que família buscapé... -Comentou descontraído o carioca colocando as mãos no bolso e sentindo uma necessidade incrível de fumar...

-Tu deverias ter avisado que estava junto Santo! Agora vamos mesmo precisar de outro táxi.

-Nem ferrandu qui iamos caber todos num só táxi mesmo...

-Eu posso levar Brasília no meu colo se ajudar - Sugeriu São Paulo.

-NÃAAO! - Berraram Rio e Paraná ao mesmo tempo.

-Se for assim, melhor alugarmos um carro e eu derejo - Sugeriu o paranaense.

-NÃO! - Berraram o gaúcho e Matt juntos.

-...Hmm... - Começou Espi sem saber se ria ou sentir-se nervoso...Ou os dois. E mesmo caminhando em direção ao último Táxi da fila que o mineiro conseguira, os presentes viraram-se para ouvi-lo, fazendo-o incomodar-se com tanta atenção - Desculpa não avisar que estava no mesmo voo...Eu...Só não queria incomodar.

E algo que jamais imaginou que aconteceria na sua vida...Passou, ao encontrar olhares com o paulistano... Sentiu-se tenso pelos últimos acontecimentos, mas tentou sorrir.

Porém o paulista logo desviou o olhar envergonhado, e acelerou o passo em direção ao transporte. Espi não foi capaz de esconder a surpresa pelo ato, e só o gaúcho que saiu para buscar outro carro - e salvar a vida de todos de uma carona paranaense- não notou o desconforto.

Rio de Janeiro suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos para trás, Matt entristeceu-se e Paraná ficou ainda mais nervoso.

-O que foe agora?!- Exaltou-se Paraná sem já um pingo de paciência, encarando o capixaba com irritação.

Instintivamente Santo deu um passo para trás, convenientemente escondendo-se atrás de seu fratello.

-...Ei Pah...Fica calmu...

- Santo num tem culpa de nada aqui - Outra voz se uniu a conversa. Minas - Eu expliquei pá ocê Pah, i si ocê num cadin de cabelo dele, eu qui vô ti quebra a fuça!

Rio de Janeiro abriu os olhos como pratos com a conversa, virando-se padz seu irmão mais velho impressionado, o qual também estava de boca aberta.

-Quero ver você tentar!

-Ocê tem qui aprende a si controlá quandu tá nervosu!

- E-eii! Cês dois! -Tentava intrometer-se Mato Grosso apreensivo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - São Paulo voltava sozinho, deixando Brasília com o gaúcho em um dos táxis - Eu não posso virar as costas um segundo?! Será que vocês não podem evitar de brigar PELO MENOS na noite de natal?!Agora separados, JÁ, E EU NÃO QUERO DISCUSSÃO!

Minas e Paraná trocaram um último olhar desafiador, e foi cada um para um táxi diferente.

Foi a vez do carioca receber um olhar repreendedor.

-E por que você não brigou com eles? !

- Quem?! Eu?! - surpreendeu-se, ES tornou a esconder-se atrás do maior, ficando fora de vista.

-É claro!

-...E eu posso fazer isso...? - Sempre pensou que o Brasil explodiria se qualquer se atravesse a levantar a voz a alguma das crias de Sampa

-Mas é claro! Se você ver que eles estão se comportando mal!

Respirou fundo abstendo-se de responder que nenhum deles era mais criança.

-Eles não me escutariam de todas as formas...

-Eu te escuto -Contestou Matt inflando as bochechas.

-Viu?! - Apontou para o caçula - Matt, pequeno, vá no táxi junto com Pah e Brasília.

-Tudo beeem!- E o de olhos verdes agarrou Santo de seu esconderijo e o arrastou junto.

...Certo, talvez ainda um pouco crianças.

- E eu vou onde?- Aproximou-se e questionou com inocência o gaúcho

Pobre sulista caçula, militar noivo de nordestiva, pobre Cabra acostumado a receber ordens de todos os lados.

-Aaah...Ehh...Pode vir com a gente Gaúcho.

Confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu para o outro com Minas.

-Eeer...Eu tenho outra cria e não sabia? - Questinou com graça un pouco mais relaxado.

São Paulo sentiu dois braços fortes envolver sua cintura, e uma respiração pesada sobre seu cangote, sentiu as pernas tremerem, e a coluna arrepiar-se

-Hmmm...Rio?

-Eu te amo.

-...Por que isso agora...?

-É só pra tu lembrar - E o sorriso idiotizado paulistano era digno de uma foto,

Inclinou o rosto e o beijou, profundo, lento, uma mão bagunçando seu cabelo, tentando soltá-lo, e a outra mão acariciando sua cintura.

-Eiiiii, vocês! - Era a voz do sulista - Sabiam que pagamos por tempo parado também?! Vocês não vão a ficar com isto no caminho não é.

-Sua nova cria está atrapalhando - Comentou o carioca sobre os lábios contrários.

- Quando estão irritando, são suas crias - E deu outro beijo.

- Aaaah vamos! Por favor!

Os amantes cederam, e encaminharam-se até o veículo, e não é necessário dizer que São Paulo ruborizou-se a ter a mão tomada pelo mais novo.

-Mas que gay...

-CALA A BOCA VEADO!

-E QUE MORAL TU TENS PARA ME DIZER ISSO?!

-Ei, ei, nada de brigas heim? Cadê o espírito de natal, hã?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Papa...

Estava completamente assustado, em um lugar completamente escuro...Onde não havia luz, saídas, ou qualquer coisa pela qual aferrar-se.

Não sabia se ainda era natal, ou quantas horas haviam passado... Não sentia fome, nem sono...mas ainda sentia a cabeça dolorida, como se tivesse sido ele que recebera o golpe do paulista, em vez de Pedro.

-...Porque tão nervoso criança...? - Uma voz feminina surgiu em meio ao escuridão, e só então começou a dissipar-se...Revelando as paredes tão conhecidas de seu próprio quarto.

Levantou-se algo tremulo e tonto, notando uma forte luz dourada por de baixo da porta de seu quarto.

-Que esperas menino? Não te acanhes

Inseguro, atravessou o piso...E abriu a porta.

A mulher de vestido amarelo ouro estava numa sala que não era sua... Grande, e luxuosa... A jovem sorriu com sua pele clara...Não era branca, mas também não era morena...Mestiça, de olhos negros muito familiares, e grandes lábios.

-Vamos! Sente-se, vamos conversar...

-...Aonde foi Pedro...?

-Pedro não faz parte deste tempo... -Respondeu com uma expressão misteriosa no rosto.

-...Que tempo...? A última coisa que me lembro é Sampa o acertar e então...

-E por que te enfocas tanto no passado? - E fez um sinal com a mão para que se aproximasse, e para seu espanto uma rica poltrona de veludo vermelho a par com a da jovem apareceu a sua frente.

-...Hã...? - Estava realmente ficando confuso - ...Mas aconteceu agorinha...

-O que aconteceu a um segundo já é passado. Então, por que te prendes ao passado?

-Eu...Só estou preocupado com Pedro...Sabe, ele me ajudou então...-Sentou-se.

-Este não és o tempo dele, não o voltarás a ver. - respondeu com a mesma expressão - Mas ele pediu que o agradecesse de sua parte.

-...Agradecer...? Mas por...

-Por dar-lhe outra oportunidade de vê-los... A ele que está preso ao passado, mas tu não o estás... Embora também faça parte dele...

-É isso que não entendo! Como posso fazer parte de um passado que não estava vivo? Como posso tê-lo ajudado se nada fiz?!

E para seu completo desconserto, a mulher começou a rir.

-...De quê você está rindo?!

-De ti claro! -Seguiu entre risos - Eres tão inocente... - Levantou- Tu sabes o que eres?

-...O que sou?

-Eu, e meus irmãos...Todos nós, fazemos parte de ti...Deve ser difícil para você entender...Mas todos nós sempre estaremos aqui, contigo...Por onde quer que vá.

-...Por que eu sou a Capital...?

-Tu es muito mais do que isso, tu foste criado para sê-lo... Isso é realmente muito especial...Único.

-...É só uma forma diferente de dizer que sou sozinho...Não existe nenhuma capital igual a mim...E nada do gênero no último século!

-Mesmo quem já morreu, quem tu nem conheceste, estás contigo...São um só contigo.

-Por que vocês dois tem que falar em metáforas?! Eu não entendo nada...E afinal quem é você...?

-Eu vou mostrar-te que tenho razão, venhas, levanta-te e segura-se em mim.

-Aaaah! Nãaao! Voar de novo não!

Tornou a rir.

-E você tampouco me respondeu sobre quem é!- Ainda assim segurou na barra de seu vestido.

Deu um grito quando o chão simplesmente desapareceu, e agarrou-se ainda mais da jovem desconhecida.

-Quem sou? Estou nos seus natais presentes, embora aqui seja só um espírito...Um fragmento do que sou em terra, que não me reconheces? Pois...- E se o vazio embaixo de seus pés que ia ganhando uma coloração azulada como o céu, já não fosse impressionante o suficiente...

Um puxão o fez olhar para cima, a jovem que já não era muito baixa, cresceu mais alguns centímetros, sua pele, como a tinta que cai sobre um papel branco, começou a escurecer-se até o negro, seus lábios tornaram-se mais vividos, e sua face menos jovem. Abriu a boca em choque ao reconhecê-la, ao tempo que o vestido amarelo de época ia assumindo um ar mais leve como se fosse feito de cetim.

-Melhô agora, meu rei?

-BAHIA!

E a imagem de uma casa tomou forma aos pés dos dois.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era uma casa gigantesca, com até mesmo pilares circulares em sua entrada, que embora não fossem de mármore o imitavam muito bem. De uma cor pastel com detalhes azuis de contorno, que lhe davam uma aparência aportuguesada. Imagem que se completava com os desenhos do mar em azulejo lusitano que recebiam a porta.

Dentro dela, porém, era algo vazia, de moveis simples de boa madeira, muitos feitos pelo próprio dono da casa, outros feitos de palha, todos muito bem trabalhados nos ambientes espaçosos.

A predominância da madeira e os tons da palha lhe davam um ar muito aconchegante e praieiro.

Algo diferente naquela casa, e alvo da atual discussão que acontecia, era uma grande árvore, uma espécie de pinheiro de verdade enfeitado com os mais diversos enfeites e luzes natalinas, amarrado a menos de dez passos da entrada.

-Tu simplesmente não respeita a natureza!

-És só UM pinheiro! E es natal!

-O natal é desculpa para tu desmatar as minhas terras?!

-E quem disse que ele veio de TUAS terras?

-Eu reconheço cada uma das árvores da minha terra, como se fossem fios do meu cabelo - Alegou colocando as mãos na cintura.

-...É...Tinha esquecido disso...

-Então tu admite!

-Mas foi só uma árvore!

-SÓ UMA ÁRVORES?!

Certo, tinha dito as palavras erradas...

Aos poucos, carros e táxis iam chegando, deixando os Estados para aquela grande festa de natal que estava por começar.

-...Eles começaram cedo - Ceará que saíra de um dos táxis dividido com aperto por ele, Pernambuco, Paraíba, Sergipe e Alagoas... Observava a briga bem interessado.

-...Francamente, esses dois não tem solução... - resmungou o pernambucano - Alagoas tenha cuidado co-...Visse! Aonde ela foi?!

-Ela já arrastou Sergipe para dentro - Respondeu Paraíba.

Literalmente arrastou.

O mais velho levava uma camisa vermelha e calças jeans, nada demais, Ceará vestia azul e preto...E uma guirlanda de natal no pescoço... Como o menor levou 6 horas fazendo-a, o pernambucano perdeu a coragem de proibi-lo de usá-la...E a coisa brilhava e tudo!

E Paraíba, incrivelmente, usava um vestido curto e igualmente vermelho.

-...Eu NUM acredito que cê me fez vesti essa coisa...

-Cê é mulhê, tem qui vestir essas coisas.

-Má como eu vou abrir as pernas assim?!

-PRA QUE CÊ QUER ABRIR AS PERNAS?! - Gritou exasperado o nordestino, assustando Rondônia, Roraima e Amapá que chegavam juntos.

-Prá andar, pra correr, viver sabe não?!

-Uma mulhê num precisa ficar correndu pur aí! E cê pode, e DEVI andá cum as pernas fechadas.

-Queria ver cê tentar!

-Eu não sou mulhê

-...Não, mas gosta du mês-

-CALA A BOCA E ENTRA AGORA NA PORRA DA CASA!

-NÃO CHAMA MINHA CASA DE PORRA! - Virou repentinamente Pará ignorando o chilique da amazonense.

O nortista e seu dom de brigar com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu estou falando contigo Pará!

-Eu chamu ela du que eu quiser!

-Perna, respeita u homi, a gente samos convidados - Interveio o cearense tranquilo - Bichinho, cê uma casa muito bonita.

Ceará, o conciliador.

-...Hmm...Obrigado...-Fulminou o mais velho nordestino com o olhar, e voltar a brigar com a amazonense.

-Hunf!- E o PE caminhou para dentro contrariado.

-Íba - Chamou o cearense a irmã que também estava a ponto de entrar irritado - Eu trouxe um short pra'cê cumigo, depois que eu embebedar Perna um teco eu te dô.

-Aaaah! Cê é o melhôo! -E abraçados eles entraram também.

Então chegou o sudeste/sul/Centro-oeste, o carro com Paraná e Brasília foi o primeiro a chegar, e assim que pisaram no terreno, Goiás como se fosse materializada do chão, surgiu maternalmente para saber como estava Brasília, e com a ajuda do sulista e Matt - completamente enciumado - entraram com a capital na companhia da goiana.

Espírito Santo ficou do lado de fora, vendo a briga de Paraense, sem saber se deveria interromper ou esperar...

Nesse meio tempo, o outro táxi chegou, no ápice da briga.

-Porque tu não me respeita! Não respeita as minhas terras! Se acha no direito de tudo! Só porque é mais velho!

-Só porque eu sei o que é melhor para ti, não quer dizer que eu tento de controlar!

-Quer dizer sim!E tu deveria me ajudar com o desmatamento, e não intensificá-lo tipo...ELE! Que é o_ desmatador_ número um!

Apontou diretamente para São Paulo, que saia bocejando do veículo pois dormiu todo o caminho no ombro de seu amante. Porém mesmo sonolento sempre era ágil quando tratava-se de discussões.

-Desmato mesmo, se não gostou, me processa. - Colocou com suficiência - Bom natal pra vocês.

E se encaminhou a entrada, sem dar atenção a expressão inconformada dos dois.

Rio, esfregando os olhos, logo o seguiu sussurrando um "desculpa" para os nortistas. Rio do Sul correu atrás de ambos, logo depois saiu o mineiro, com cara de poucos amigos. Espi foi ao seu encontro.

-Hmmmm...Tudo bem...?

-Não.

-...Eu posso ajudar pra melhorar...?

-Ocê tem uma panela? Di preferencia bem pesada? - Questionou o mineiro assassinando Pará com o olhar pensando em como poderia lesioná-lo devagar e lentamente com uma boa e pesada panela de barro.

-...Hã...Não... - Respondeu o capixaba estranhado. - Mas eu tenho pão de queijo!

-Pão de queijo?! - E toda a aura maligna simplesmente sumiu, e os dois também entraram.

Lá dentro...

-Por que tu insiste em ser assim com os outros Estados?! - Questionava o carioca irritado ao paulista. Rio Grande do Sul seguindo-os de perto.

-Assim como?

-Ignorante, esnobe, grosseiro.

-Eu sou assim, não posso fazer nada.

-Não! Tu não é! -Puxou seu braço forçando-o aparar e virar-se - Se tu não gosta de alguns Estados, simplesmente ignore-os, e não fique tratando-os mal assim!

-Eu tento ignorar todos eles! Mas eles vem falar comigo - Deu de ombros, forçando para soltar-se do menor.

Rio de Janeiro suspirou exasperado, vendo seu amante com reprovação.

-Por que você se importa com isso agora?!Por que se preocupa?

-Porque eu te amo, e tudo que possa te machucar, é sim da minha preocupação!

Dizia isso com tanta convicção e sem um pisco de vergonha, fazendo o mais velho ruborizar-se e gaguejar um "A-ah" e alguma outra coisa incompreensível em mandarim. E o gaúcho erguer as sobrancelhas.

E ao ver que mais gente entrava, no caso Minas e Espi, Sampa acelerou para dentro a fim de esconder-se até seu rosto atingir um tom normal...E humano.

-Entendes por que toda essa situação começou? - Reiniciou o gaúcho - Eu até entendo essa necessidade dele de ser assim comigo, tratando-se de toda uma rixa antiga, e por que ele simplesmente não consegue aceitar que eu sou melhor - Rio girou os olhos com esse comentários - Mas com todos?! É por isso que agora, como te falei ao táxi, tenho que evitar que Paraná cometa um assassinato! Mas não tens como outros Estados pensarem bem deve se ages assim!

-...Quem vai cometer um assassinato...? -Meteu-se Espírito Santo.

-Cometeria com muita razão - Resmungou o mineiro enquanto comia seu pão de queijo.

-Por que tenho a impressão que tudo isso é culpa sua Minas? - Voltou aos dois o carioca.

-Intão podi deixar de achá, qui fui eu mesmu qui falei com Paraná.

-...Se vocês vão brigar, eu vou-me indo, tenho que ficar de olho no meu irmão - O sulista lançou um olhar ferido ao mineiro, e correu para o salão onde a festa ocorria.

-...Do que vocês estão falando...?

-Sabe Minas, as vezes eu tenho vontade de pegar seu pescoço e - Fez um movimento de torção com as mãos.

-Rio!

-Eu queru só vê ocê tentar fazê algo comigu, namorando cum Sampa. Du lado di quem ocê acha qui ele iria di ficar?

O fluminense grunhiu. Espírito Santo ficou ainda mais perdido, olhando de um para o outro.

-Embora tu não acredite, mineiro, eu me importo com Sampa, e quando soube que alguém estava difamando -o por ai, eu também fiquei irritado. Mas tenho o mínimo de bom senso como para saber que cortar a cabeça de Pará não resolverá o problema.

-CORTAR A CABEÇA DE PARÁ?!

-E u qui ocê fez quandu descobriu?!

-Eu fiquei do lado do MEU namorado, em vez de ir caçar quem fez isso. Porque eu sei, e tu também, que infelizmente a difamação não é sem sentido...Sampa fez por merecer, e por nunca tentar mudar isso, agora paga as consequências.

-...M-mas...! -Apertou o pacote em suas mãos - Ele não mereci isso!

-É lógico que não! Mas tu acha que atentar contra Pará vai fazer alguém nesse País mudar de opinião?!

Minas não tornou a responder agachando a cabeça contrariado.

-...E eu estou tremendamente desapontado contigo Espi.

-...EU?! - Questionou surpreendendo-se, porque realmente pensou que tivessem esquecido de sua presença ali.

-Claro! Eu achei que tu tivesse convivido conosco, com Sampa, o suficiente para ter uma ideia clara dele, e não deixar-se levar pelo primeiro contra que escutasse.

-Mas...- Encolheu os ombros completamente repreendido.

-Num é culpa dele! -Meteu-se Minas, entrando inclusive na frente do capixaba - Pará fala di um jeito terrível! Qualqué um ia ficá na dúvida assim! E Santo num conviveu tanto com Sampa como a gente.

O carioca abriu os olhos como pratos, realmente impressionado. Não só era a segunda vez em menos de duas horas que o mineiro defendia abertamente o capixaba, como ainda havia incluído os dois no seleto grupo dos "Nós conhecemos Sampa".

-Bem...

-Eu nãao acredito no que aqueles dois ingratos me fizeram!

A conversa interrompeu-se quando Bahia e Santa Catarina começaram a entrar pelo corredor, seguidas por Pará e Amazonas que seguiam discutindo sobre desmatamento.

-...Eu já entendi Santa, eles vieram sem você - Repetia a baiana calmamente.

-OS DOIS! Que eu não estou valendo nada mais agora, é?!

-Deve ter sido terrível, todos irem e te deixarem para trás.

-Claro! Tu também sente-se assim?!

-Não, adoro vir sozinha, assim posso chegar a hora qui eu quiser.

A mais novo encarou desentendida a baiana, mas ambos pararam ao ver o grupo a frente. Bahia instantaneamente entrecerrou o olhar com seu instinto de "Tem treta aí" apitando.

-U qui aconteceu?

-Por que estão todos aqui?

-Na verdade isso...- Começou Rio.

-É TUDO CULPA DELE! - Apontou Minas quando os dois nortistas finalmente entraram.

Todos os olhares, inclusive o de Amazonas, voltaram-se para Pará.

-...O quê...? - Questionou confuso.

A amazonense ao ver o capixaba, o observou com ódio, fazendo-o estremecer. O mineiro por sua vez fizera o mesmo com o paraense. A catarinense estava irritada com todos. Bahia se pós em alerta, deduzindo rapidamente que Pará era o Estado que Santo andava falando, e Rio...Rio bateu a mão na testa imaginando a merda que tinha se formado.

-U qui todos vocês estão fazendo aí?! - Repentinamente Paraíba, de shorts, apareceu no fim do corredor chamando a atenção do grupo - Ceará vai começar um jogo natalino! Vem todo mundo pra cá!

E sem esperar resposta ao aprovação, ela correu em direção a eles, e começou a empurrá-los em direção ao grande salão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Que lugar é esse...? - O brasiliense perguntava tenso, segurando-se com força do vestido da protótipo de baiana.

Aos seus pés era possível ver um grande salão, os moveis afastados e nos cantos, uma grande mesa lateral cheia de comida, entre natalinas e comidas típicas do norte os quais vários Estados não faziam ideia do que eram, e ao lado um rádio de chão, que anteriormente tocava músicas paraense, e agora estava sendo usado junto com um microfone por Ceará.

Pseudo-Bahia fez um sutil movimento com as mãos, e a visão horizontalizou, como se os dois também estivesse naquele cômodo.

-A festa de natal que está acontecendu agora.

- Oiii minha gente bunita - Recomeçou o nordestino quando tornou-se o centro das atenções - Eu proponho à cês jogar um jogo.

- Se for jogos mortais eu topo - Surrurrou Sampa para o carioca que recém entrava na sala e ai encaminhou-se para seu lado.

Rio balançou a cabeça e deu uma cotovelada no maior, pensando que até ele as vezes custa lembrar que o paulistano não é um psicopata.

- ...É apenas uma brincadeira, mas vai valer um graaandi de um prêmio! - Apontou para o rádio - As regras são simples, a pessôa tem di dança cum outros dez Estados, quem fizê isso ganha... - Respirou fundo - UM PRÊMIO DE 100 MILZÃO!

A sala encheu-se de vibrações, e quando Ceará perguntou animadamente"quem quer jogar?" Vários Estados levantaram a mão.

-Mas quem vai pagar esse prêmio? - Desconfiou São Paulo - Você?

-Bixiiinho! Claro qui não! Vai sê o organizador da festa!

-COMO É?!

-E vejam! Já temus a aprovação de Brasília! -Apontou para a capital.

- É isso aí! - Declamou, de olhos fechados e erguendo a mão.

- Tá aprovado então - Sorriu com malícia o nordestino.

Pernambuco, o mestre na manipulação de bonecos, suspirou cansado soltando Brasília, e perguntando-se por que sempre acabava ajudando CE e seus planos sem eira nem beira.

-Mas que caras-de-pau! -Exaltava-se o espírito da Capital - Como eles se atravem a me manipular assim?!

E sua companhia apenas rio da cena.

-Muito bem! Então estando todos de acordu!

-EU NÃO ESTOU DE ACORDO! - Exasperava-se Pará.

-Háaa, está com medo é?! - Provocava Amazonas.

-Medo?! Eu não tenho todo este dinheiro! Eu não concordei com nada assim!

-Então quem fô participá levanta a mãozooonaa!

A grande maioria dos Estados levantou a mão, até alguns da região norte, apesar dos olhares assassinos do paraense.

Minas olhava com tons de vitória para o nortista, também levantando a mão...

-...Ai... -Resmungou tampando os olhos com as mãos, e a amazonense que levantara a mão apenas por burla...Resolveu abaixar por piedade.

-Não acredito que tu também?! - Irritou-se Rio ao ver seu namorado também de braço levantado.

-Vaaamos, é só uma dancinha!

-Mas tu odeia dançar

-Sim, mas amo dinheiro.

E assim todos posicionaram-se de forma aleatória no salão.

-...Hmmm...Para mim parece que eles se divertem bem sem mim...-Comentou o brasiliense desanimado.

-Sim, na verdade, geralmente elis só fazem esse tipu de coisa quandu cê não está.

-...Obrigada pela sinceridade.

-De nada.

A primeira música tinha começado a tocar, e os Estados mal começaram a dançar com seu primeiro par quando...

-Aaah! Esqueci de falah de uma pequeniiina regrinha. -Apontou para o teto - eu coloquei alguns visgos qui nem di uns anos atrás ai no teto, se o par dançante ficá baixu uma delas, tem qui si beijá também o num vale!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-E Brasília concorda não é?!

-É isso aiiiii!

-Quando eu voltar para meu corpo, eu MATOOO esse cearsense!

-Então...Continuem dançando!

São Paulo foi o primeiro a hesitar, sentindo o olhar assassino do carioca, que sequer havia entrado na brincadeira, sentado numa das cadeiras da lateral.

Tinha acabado de fazer uma surpresa Alagoas rodopiar, quando parou justamente sobre um visgo... O qual o Cearense teve a coragem de anunciar no microfone. E na sua frente estava Santa Catarina, Rondônia e Roraima em outra plantinha.

Os nortistas trocaram um beijo na bochecha, já o paulista prevendo o caos, fez uma sutil reverencia tomou a mão da atônita sulista e deferiu-lhe um beijo. E de cara fechada abandonou a brincadeira antes que alguém saísse ferido. Mas mesmo esse beijo foi suficiente para o carioca virar-lhe a cara.

São Paulo 1/10

Rio Grande do Sul foi o segundo a sair ao anuncio dessa regra, dançando apenas com Bahia, que apenas para não fazer desfeita saiu também.

Rio do Sul 1/10

Bahia 1/10

Alagoas ao ver Sergipe dançando com Paraíba, o arrastou sem explicação e os dois desapareceram.

Sergipe 1/10

Alagoas 2/10

Pernambuco também logo deu um jeito de tirar sua irmã dali.

Paraíba 3/10

Maranhão e Rio do Norte só dançaram entre eles, logo, foram desclassificados.

Matt dançou com Goiás, mas não conseguiu levá-la para o visgo, depois com Santa, e entediou-se com aquela musiquinha lenta e chata que não era sertanejo. Desistiu, Sul acabou saindo também, aproveitando a brecha.

Gêmeos 3/10

-...Por que eu tenho que ver isso? -Questionava a capital entediada. - Só para ter a certeza que tudo vai melhor quando eu não participo?! Nem que eu fosse um velhinho sovina e mal encarado que odeia o natal...Eu não impediria os Estados de dançarem...Tá, isso do beijo é um pouco demais... Mas...

-Eu estou te dando a oportunidade de ver o que seus olhos não enxergam.

-...Podia pelo menos falar de forma mais clara...

Santa Catarina estava já cogitando sair quando parou com Rondônia baixo um trevo, e esta desesperada fugiu... Roraima a seguiu, ignorando Paraná.

Rondônia 4/10

Roraima 5/10

Não restavam muitas pessoas agora. Minas também levou Espirito Santo da pista assim que ele tentou dançar com a catarinense, alegando que tinha fome. Nenhum dos dois chegou a dançar com ninguém.

Paraná estava procurando Pará com o olhar, localizando-o a um canto dançando com Tocantins...Ou sendo consolado pelo menos. Amazonas dançava alegremente com Piauí, de tempos em tempos vendo como estava o mais velho.

-...Eu terei que vender minha casa para pagar algo assim...!

-C-calma Pá...Vai dar tudo certu...

Goiás, ao ver que os gêmeos estavam cutucando Brasília abandonou a disputa para repreendê-los de forma bem maternal.

Goiás 6/10

A capital flutuante não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a explicação de Matt de que queria que ele dançasse um pouco também, que mesmo sendo chato, irritante, crianção, estraga prazeres, e metido a responsável ainda era seu irmão...Sorriu, e sentiu vontade em bater no mato-grossense.

E então, num descuido e numa troca de pares...

Pará se viu frente a Amazonas, Piauí frente a Tocantins, e o sulista ainda não notará que sua irmã estava justamente a sua frente.

-A-a-ah...E-eu... -Gaguejou incerto o piauiense, buscando MA e RN com o olhar, e relaxando minimamente ao notar como seguiam distraídos dançando.

-...Oi...A...Quanto tempo.

-...É...

-...Como tem...Passado?

-...Bem...Eu acho...E cê?

-Mal.

-...A-ah...Por- Parou...Não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

-...Por que a pessoa que eu amo tem nojo de mim...

-Eu não tenho nojo! -Exaltou-se, e logo notou que havia dito isso alto demais... Pará e Amazonas começaram a prestar atenção na conversa.

-...Mas me evitou no último ano...Desde que...Descobriu quem eu sou...Que sou homem.

-Por que nunca me disse?!

-Supõem-se que esse é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas notam, e que não precisam ser ditas.

O nordestino abriu a boca para argumentar, mas tornou a fecha-la...Envergonhado.

Iniciou-se então uma valsa.

-...Páhzinho...? - Tentava chamar a catarinense, mas o sulista havia definitivamente parado de dançar, olhando fixamente para Pará que sem graça colava o corpo com a amazonense.

-...Faz tempo...Que não dançamos assim... -Colocou a nortista entrecerrando os olhos.

-...É verdade...- Respondia conseguindo esquecer-se um pouco da possível crise financeira.

Tocantins tampouco esperou permissão para unir mais ambos para uma nova dança.

-M-m-mas... Cê devia ter-me...

-...Eu acreditava... Que cê gostava de mim...Não do meu corpo... - Encarou-o nos olhos, fazendo o mais velho petrificar, aqueles olhos brilhantes...Sempre lhe tiravam o fôlego...

E mesmo depois desse ano de ausência... Continuavam surgindo o mesmo efeito..

-Há há... Tu ficou até pálido com isso do dinheiro -Passou a mão sutil na bochecha do mais alto - ...Sempre preocupando-se demais com seus bens materiais...

-...Eu sou um Estado depois de tudo, não é...? -Tocou sobre a mão da pequena.

-...Sim...

-Odiaria ter de vender esta casa...Aqui...Onde todos vocês cresceram...Tu adoravas sair correndo por essa sala.

-...SIm... -Sorriu de lado - Lembro-me bem disso - ...Seria uma pena...Perdê-la...

Santa estava ficando realmente irritada, mas não era a única...Paraná não estava gostando nada de ver todo feliz quem ele deveria já ter feito sofrer dolorosamente.

Ela então resolveu aproximar-se e dançar com ele de uma vez, quer queira, quer não. Páh cedeu, ainda sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia.

-...N-não é seu corpo...! A-afinal nós nunca...E-eu nunca te vi...Sem roupas... -Acrescentou sentindo o pânico crescendo dentro de si, observando a cada segundo Maranhão e Rio do Norte, como uma criança que apronta e tem medo de ser descoberta.

-...Quer ver...?

-Q-q-q-q-que?!

-...Eu não...Me importo mais...Assim você descobre de uma vez...Se tem nojo de mim ou não.

-N-não é uma questão de nojo! E-eu só...É di-dífícil! Não é algo...Algo natural sabe...? Tipo uma..Uma...

-...Doença...?

-É...! - E ao ver a expressão dolorida do menor - N-não! E-eu quero dizer que é...é...

-Um visgo.

-Um visgo...?

-Sim, olha - Apontou para o teto.

-Páhzinho...Dá para fazer-me o fazer de ao menos olhar-me no rosto...?

-...Hã...? - E quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao ver a irritada ruiva a sua frente - M-m-m-mas q-q-quando...?!

-Tu foste o único que restou para eu dançar, então faz-me o favor de fazê-lo! Apesar de eu n-não parecer valer mais nada para vocês! Vieram sem mim, todos que dançaram perto de mim, evitaram-me...Acaso tenho algum problema?!

-...Eu posso te ajudar...A pagar...

-C-como?

-...Essa divida... Assim, tu fica com a casa...No final das contas...Essa casa por muito tempo foi...Nossa não é?

-Mas é claro que não! Eu...!

-Não me venha falar que tu é homem e tens que honrar suas dividas sozinho!

-Mas és verdade! AIII! -Levou um pisão no pé.

-...Seu idiota...Eu te odeio...- E apenas disso apoiou o rosto em seu ombros.

Piauí simplesmente virou pedra quando notou que o tocantinense fechava os olhos e aproximava-se com os olhos entrecerrados.

-Pois eu te amo...- Apertou os ombros do mais velho.

-...Mentiroso...

- Eu queria ter dançado com São Paulo, quase consegui dar um beijo nele essa noite! Então, ao menos, o mínimo que eu deveria ter é dançar com meu irmão mais velho. É melhor do que nada.

Essas palavras fizeram algo na mente do paranaense explodir, ele começou a tremer ligeiramente e ranger os dentes.

-...Eu te amo...Pi...

-...O que está acontecendo...? - Questionava o flutuante brasiliense, incapaz de ouvir os sussurros, mas sentindo que algo estava muito, muito errado...

-Apenas veja.

-Por que mentiroso...?

-...Eu sei...O que tu vem fazendo... E se... Tu acredita que...Pode ser...Feliz com...Outro homem...Eu...Nós...Ainda podemos ser...Amigos?

-QUÊ?!

E ao tempo que Pará observava chocado como a Amazonense separava-se de si. Ao seu redor tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Tocantins conseguiu beijar o piauiense, envolvendo seu pescoço, os ombros do nordestino começaram a cair, e sua resistência a ceder.

Paraná num afã de fúria, jogou as costas da catarinense contra um de seus braços, fazendo-a inclinar-se e quase cair, e ao exclamar assustada o sulista aproveitou a brecha para roubar-lhe a boca, e apalpar seu corpo.

Matt que brincava com Brasília enquanto comia uvas, engasgou-se.

Minas que se empanturrava de rabanada, engasgou também.

Rio do Sul, que fora o primeiro a ver a cena pois vigiava o irmão, abriu a boca formando um perfeito "o" maiúsculo.

A Capital estava igual de chocada, vendo os dois casais.

Rio, que notou ao ouvir o assobia de Ceará, congelou. Estava de pé, em direção ao corredor de entrada ainda discutindo com Sampa sobre ciúmes, mas agilmente quando notou que São Paulo ia virar-se para ver também, o tomou pelo queixo dando-lhe um beijo também para distraí-lo.

O que sempre funcionava muito bem.

Não impôs resistência alguma quando o paulistano tentou tomar pose daquele beijo, e foi ele que ainda estava observando a cena, que acabou cedendo e distraindo-se completamente do que estava acontecendo, entrando de vez no corredor. Mato Grosso que procurava Sampa com a vista aliviou-se ao vê-los sair.

Amazonas e Pará afastaram-se, e o nortista não foi atrás dela.

Apenar de completamente mexido, Piauí separou-se tampando a boca transtornado, e fugiu, esbarrando em RN e MA na fuga.

PLAFT

Santa Catarina deu-lhe um tapa na cara do paranaense, completamente sem fôlego, levantando as alças da camisa.

Rio suspirou enamorado quando separaram-se, recebendo um doce sorriso do mais velho.

- Então você me perdoa...?

-Pelo quê..? - Perguntou embobado nos olhos paulistas.

Sampa riu, abraçando o menor, porém mantendo uma certa distância entre os dois.

-Lembra aquele natal...Na casa de Paraná...?

Só então Rio lembrou-se do paranaense, preocupado, tentando vê-lo por cima do ombro.

Ele estava sendo assessorado por Matt e Minas, ao tempo que Santa sumira de vista. Respirou mais aliviado, recordando a si mesmo de conversar com o sulista depois.

- Naquele natal, ficamos embaixo de um visgo na sacada...- Conduziu o menor para fora daquela casa, caminhando até o pinheiro - lembra disso...?

- ...Claro, tu me deu um beijo na testa...Mas, me desorientou tanto quanto um na boca...Merda Sampa, por que demoramos tanto para nos dar uma chance?

São Paulo colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou um visguinho, prendendo em um dos ramos da árvore.

Os dois esqueceram-se de tudo, quando o paulistano aproximou-se, deferindo um beijo no topo da cabeça contrária, e uma das mãos deslizou por seu rosto, num roce, num carinho, chegando até o queixo e brincando com seu cavanhaque.

O carioca, como da primeira, fechou os olhos completamente envolvido, sentindo nítido os lábios e os dedos que lhe tocavam, seu coração vibrar, suas pernas falhar. Era mágico.

O mineiro foi o primeiro a expressar-se, quando Paraná conseguiu sentar-se sob os murmúrios dos demais Estados que tinham presenciado a cena.

- U qui deu em ocê...?

-Eu não sei! Eu só...Estou farto - Cobriu o rosto com as mãos - Eu estou me sentindo mal desde que você me contou sobre Pará... Eu não queria que papa reavê-se aquelas lembranças agora, justo agora que parece estar tão resolvido consigo mesmo... Não é justo..Então eu estava vigiando Pará para ver se conseguia pegá-lo sozinho para...Conversarmos...Quando dei por mim... Santa encontrava-se donçando comigo e! - bufou frustrado - Começou falar que preferia dançar com Sampa, que queria be-be...Aí me descontrolei...

-... Eu sempre te disse qui num fazia bem ocê ficá si segurandu assim - Opinou Mato Grosso, sentado ao seu lado - Qui um dia ocê ia explodir

- ...O que você queria que eu fizesse?! - Exaltou-se assustando o mato-grossense, mas logo abaixou a cabeça ruborizado -... Eu não posso simplesmente virar para Santa e dizer o que sinto por ela...

-Por que não?!

- Matt, deixa pra lá - Colocou Minas - Ele tem suas razões

- Mas por quê?

-Você é novo demais para entender...

-Não me venham de novo com essa! - aborreceu-se.

- O que cê vai fazer...? – Questionou Bahia docemente, colocando a mão no ombro do gaúcho.

-...Fingir que nada vi – Ela o observou surpresa, quase desapontada - ...Ele não sabe que eu...Sei

-...Que ele gosta dela?

-...Sim... –Suspirou pesadamente

-...Então... Qual o problema?

-...É mais complicado do que parece...Mas outro dia eu te conto Bah...Hoje...Hoje não.

E aproximou-se do grupo.

-...O que aconteceu? – Pará saiu do choque que as palavras de Amazonas lhe causaram, ao ver a fuga de Piauí- Ele fez algo contigo?!

-...Eu...- Tocava os lábios sonhador - ...Acho...Não...Tenho certeza...Que ele me ama também...

-Eu vou atrás dele – Anunciou Rio Grande do Norte, soltando sua companheira – Eu já volto

Piauí, que já conhecia de cor aquela casa de tantas visitas que fizera ao tocantinense, subiu as escadas e trancou-se em um dos quartos, deslizando as costas contra a porta, tampando as orelhas. Não demorou para uma mão demandante bater contra a madeira.

-Pi, o que aconteceu?!

-Vá embora!

-...`Piauí, cê não é disso...

-...Me deixe em paz...-Disse segurando o máximo que podia suas lágrimas, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

-...Estado do Piauí, você é homem, largue de frescura, abra essa porta e me diga o que aconteceu!

-...Eu tou doente, não estava me sentindo bem...Intão subi. Tentei ficar lá embaixo, mas num deu...Vou cochilah um teco, não diga nada para Mah, não queru estragar a noite de vocês...Seu aniversário...

-...Tem certeza que não quer que eu entre...? O que cê tá sentindo?

-...Enjôo...- Observou os próprios braços, cobertos de arranhões causados por ele mesmo -...Dor...

-...Hmm...Deve ser algo que cê pós na boca.

-...Sim...- Sentiu como seus lábios tremiam, como se queimassem, exatamente onde TO o beijara - ...Com certeza foi isso...

Rio de Janeiro, morto de vergonha, teve que subir sobre os sapatos do paulistano para poder nivelar as alturas e alcançar sua boca quando os beijos evoluíam para um nível bem menos castos. E se dependesse de São Paulo, e o rumo que as mãos dele iam tomando...Os dois acabariam fazendo dentro do pinheiro mesmo...

-Por favooor, me digam que papa não viu nada disso – Exasperou-se o paranaense ignorando as reclamações do mato-grossense referente a sua idade.

-Ele não viu – Respondeu Matt com cara de criança reganhada – Rio notou antes, e o tirou daqui.

- Por que ele faria isso...? - Questionou o mineiro desconfiado.

- Porque, apesar de ocês num acreditá em mim, ele não tá contra nós, e mais importante, ele faz Sampa feliz.

Minas não parecia muito convencido.

- ...O que aconteceu Paraná? Eu estava a comer quando ouvi um baque e Catarina a correr nervosa. Acaso pisaste em seu pé a dançar ou algo assim? - Mentiu o gaúcho sorrindo de lado.

O mais velho do sul sorriu fracamente igual.

- ...Sabe como é, sou tímido demais para dançar...

Bahia apenas observou aquele teatro, entristecida.

Ao tempo que a outra baiana.

-...E-eu não posso a-acreditar nisso... -Soltava Brasília caindo de joelhos sob o chão que lhe mostrou as últimas cenas, e que até mesmo lhe ajudou a ouvir suas respectivas conversas. - ...Eu não quero acreditar nisso... - Voltou-se exasperado para sua acompanhante - Espírito, por que me mostra essas coisas?! A mim que como Capital tenho o dever de...De proibir que isso aconteça?! Por acaso quer que eu mude essa situação?!

- ...E por que este dever te incomoda?

- TO é meu irmão! Rio é meu tutor! Eles falam de amor! - Tampou as orelhas e tudo ao seu redor voltou a escurecer devagar, os Estados a desaparecerem - Eu prefiria ficar na ignorância, do que ser eu a... a..

Tocantins sorria com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ele me ama Pará! Ele realmente me ama!

-EU NÃO QUERO VER! NÃO QUERO SABER!

São Paulo sorriu calorosamente da envergonhada posição do fluminense sobre seus pés, puxando-lhe da bochecha para forçá-lo a sorrir.

-De nada adianta fugir. - E o fantasma se desfazia com um vento forte que começava a destruir tudo como uma superfície de vidro.

Nunca vira São Paulo sorrir assim, Tocantins há mais de um ano estava tão coberto de tristeza...

- PAREEE! - E o chão quebrou-se e a Capital caiu, e caiu, num grito aterrador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A escuridão tomava conta de tudo.

Voltava àquela sensação de vazio, de insensibilidade. E surgindo das trevas, como o nanquim a gotejar, uma nova figura formou-se a sua frente, cinza, de longa capa.

Brasília estava preocupado demais com a situação que vira instantes antes, para notar com clareza a nova criatura.

Tentava lembrar-se por que Estados não podiam relacionar-se... Lembrava que sempre lhe disseram que gerava instabilidade, mas que tipo de instabilidade...?

Como a responder sua pergunta, o encapuzado deu um passo a frente, chamando a atenção da Capital, abriu seu manto e dentro dele era possível ver uma imagem formando-se

-Quem é você...?

E como esperado, não houve resposta. Mas no tecido conseguia começar a identificar um rosto, uma criança...

- ...Eu n-não o e-encontro- Uma de olhos azuis vividos, e o cabelo de um castanho quase loiro. - Pedro, onde...Onde ele...

A sua frente uma figura maior, mas também juvenil lhe observava com pesar. Apesar da tenra idade, e os cabelos de tom parecido aos do menor, Brasília reconheceu-o da primeira festa que presenciara como sendo Paraná.

O paranaense ajoelhou-se frente ao pequeno, limpando suas lágrimas com o polegar.

- ...Rio...Pedro... Foi fazer uma grande viagem...

-Mas ele sempre vem a falar-me quando sai assim! E ele dormiste comigo ontem...Estava do meu lado e...Só encontrei o lenço que usavas quando acordei... - As gotas salgadas retomavam sua face -...ONDE ELE FOSTE?!

Foi a vez do paranaense cair em prantos, puxando o menor para um grande abraço.

-...Ele não vai mais voltar Rio...Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito...

A figura de uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados observava a cena com também lágrimas nos olhos, ao vê-la o atual sulista fez um sinal com as mãos e os três juntaram-se naquele abraço.

A cena mudou

A figura da criança aparecia maior, um adolescente, encontrava-se deitada num leito, cercado por outras quatro.

Uma versão mais velha de Paraná, uma também da jovem de avermelhadas madeixas debruçada sobre o corpo, em prantos, das outras duas reconheceu São Paulo Bandeira, e o carioca de cabelos curtos e somente castanhos.

-...E-ele vai... - Tentou falar o sulista, mas não conseguiu completar sua ideia.

- Esperamos que não, se ele desaparecesse nos causaria muitos problemas.

Paraná multilou o carioca com o olhar pelo frio comentário.

-...Pedro, seu idiota... - Os dois voltaram-se para o paulistano, e calaram-se imediatamente ao ver a lágrima solitária que escoria de seu olho direito - ... Se estivesses vivo, nada disso estaria passando...

Só então notou o grande corte, quase um buraco que tomava o pescoço do adolescente, como se um objeto pontudo tivesse perfurado-o.

Outra cena.

Minas gritava e chorava durante a execução de um homem de cabelos desgrenhados.

- JOAQUIM!

Outra

Pernambuco, em trajes de cangaço, carregava nas costas a duras penas o cearense coberto de sangue e de feridas, saindo principalmente de sej pescoço.

- Aguente firme...Por favor...

- P-Pe...

- Pa-pare... - E o brasiliense notou então que também chorava.

- Esta é a Acre, creio que já a conhecem bem.

-Mucho gusto!

Mais uma cena.

São Paulo, bem mais velho e de cabelos curtos, corria por entre construções, o som de explosões nítidos as suas costas. E ao virar uma esquina uma explosão lhe atingiu, os estilhados voaram em direção ao seu peito jogando-o longe.

E outra mais...

Rio sobre o leito do ensanguentado paulistano.

- A guerra acabou! - Santa Catarina a correr para o abraço quando o gaúcho de trajes militares abriu a porta dando esta notícia.

São Paulo, de óculos, servindo café a um exasperado carioca.

-...Criar uma capital! ...Eu não sei o que serás de mim agora...

- Uma marcha para o oeste..? - Isso vai nos trazer mais irmãos, não vai?

- É uma forma muito otimista de ver Matt

-... Isso não é um governo, é uma ditadura! - Bahia batendo numa grande mesa.

- Estamos em crise Pará, quer aceite isso ou não!

- Se tu tivesses aceitado trabalhar sob minhas instruções nada disso estaria acontecendo!

- OUVIU MENINOS?! Brasília disse meu nome!

-...Goiás, pra mim soou mais um "go baba"

- Tocantins, a partir de agora... Vas a morar comigo!

- Uma crise! Novidade, vivemos em crise a uns 500 anos!

- he he, pior que tu tem razão Sampa...

- Te odeio Pará!

-...Mas eu te amo Iara...

- Te amo Maranhão

- Também te amo meu Rio Grande

- Eu te amo Bahia...

- Eu te amo meu xamego.

- Te amo Pernudo~ E sei que você me ama também!

-Eu venho te amando a muito tempo Rio...

-...Te amo Sampa...Demais.

E o manto voltou ao cinza, e o que coloriu-se dessa vez foi os seus arredores. Colorindo-se com o vermelho do fogo.

Arregalou os olhos como pratos.

Estava de volta as manifestações? Não...Isso não havia acontecido em tempo nenhum.

A esplanada dos ministérios estava em chamas.

- O Brasil está louco!

-...I-isso é...Uma visão do futuro...?

Não obteve resposta, mas ao tentar afastar-se o ser encapuzado agarrou-lhe o pulso com uma risada fria, e onde tocava começava a tornar-se pedra...

- N-não! - Forçava o braço - ME SOLTA!

E seus dedos começavam a desmanchar-se junto com as construções ao fundo.

- NÃO, NÃO! - Gritava em desespero - ME LARGAAA!

E de tanto forçar, o capuz caiu, revelando os cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados do paulistano. E das vestes tirou um revólver, e os olhos tornaram-se vermelhos ao refletir as chamas, segurou o gatilho, e começou a gargalhar.

- NÃO! TENHA PIEDADEE! POR FAVOR!

E o gatilho soltou-se, Brasília prendeu a respiração.

- Já chega...

E tudo desmoronou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Foi um natal no mínimo estranho, não que eu espera-se algo diferente... Apenas queria ter tido a oportunidade de dançar com Minas...Ou beijá-lo embaixo de um visgo... Maaaas naaaaaão, estou aqui, em standy by cuidando de Brasília enquanto o trio de irmãos parada dura estão conversando porque Paraná resolveu chutar o pau da barraca...Fala sério...E como imaginei, nessa altura que a festa está quase no fim, Rio e Sampa já estão aproveitando a noitadaaada...Esperto eles... Escrevendo isso me lembra a reação que o paulista teve quando me viu...Acho que fui mesmo muito precipitado em julgá-lo assim...Vou precisar me sentar e conversar sério com ele...Mas vou esperar as festas acabarem...E se me sentir muito corajoso vou conversar com Paraná também, o novo garanhão do Sul, quem o viu, quem o vê. "

Espírito Santo guardou seu precioso diário, suspirando conformado enquanto observava Rio Grande do Sul conversar com o paranaense.

- NAAAAÃOOO!

O berro repentino chamou a atenção de todos, e o capixaba quase teve um infarto quando o brasiliense acordou de um berro.

Como no momento em que chegaram àquela festa, Goiás pareceu simplesmente materializar-se do nada e envolver a Capital trémula em um forte e sufocante abraço, seguida de perto pelos gêmeos e Tocantins que aproximou-se também, deixando Pará para trás perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem - O brasiliense com a vista perdida conseguiu distinguir a figura de São Pedro entre os demais Estados que o cercavam e o chamavam - Apenas lembre-se que...Somos melhores juntos do que separados...

Brasília era o centro das atenções, até mesmo São Paulo e Rio voltavam para dentro por ouvir os murmúrios.

-...Foi tudo um sonho...?! Nada foi real...?

- É claro que foi um sonho - Riu - Mas po que isso significaria que não foi real...?

E virou-se sorrindo triste para São Paulo e Bahia que aproximavam-se da Capital.

-...Eles mudaram tanto...- E a voz do São Pedro começava a soar distante.

Aproximou-se de ambos, olhando-os de frente.

-...Veja! São Paulo tornou a ter olhos azuis! Vê-se melhor assim...Ahh, Bahia está tão bonita...Pareces tão tranquila...Também vê-se mais bela com a pele mais escura...Que saudades...

- ...O que aconteceu Bah..?

- Parece que Brasília acordou de um pesadelo...

Tentou tocar-lhes os ombros, e em sincronia com esta ação, duas mãos reais tocaram o ombro dos dois. Rio de Janeiro e Rio Grande do Sul.

- Parece que foi um pesadelo e tanto...

- Pobre capital...

E os olhos de Pedro focaram-se nos do gaúcho, lágrimas surgiram em sua face a cada instante mais transparente, automaticamente as mesmas gotas salgadas refletiam-se nos olhos do brasiliense.

-...Ed você...Cresceu tanto...Tanto... - Cada vez mais distante, sem cor -... Eu te amo, te amo de verdade... Me pordoe por não ter... Ficado mais...Tempo...Contigo... -Tentou abraçar os três, mas era inútil...

E Brasília a par apertava Goiás, porque ele podia...Ele podia...

Porém, alguém abraçou repentinamente os três, surpreendendo-os

Minas observava São Pedro nos olhos, mesmo que o espírito estivesse a pongo de se disipar.

- ...Ei! O que tu está fazendo?!

-...Minas...?

-... Realizando um desejo de natal...

-...Obrigado...-Voltou-se para a Capital -...Muito obrigado... Que Deus abençoe todos vocês...

E desapareceu...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Brasília chorou bastante, não é...?

-... Me pergunto com o que será que ele sonhou...

-... Quem sabe...

Minas e Espírito Santo caminhavam pelo segundo piso da casa da casa do paraense, a festa tinha chegado O fim, e os Estados que moravam mais longe iriam dormir ali.

-...Mas o que deu em você Mih? Parece que viu um fantasma!

-...Um amigo...

Espi achou estranho, mas melhor não comentar.

-Aproposito...Vamos dividir o quarto.

-QUEEEEÊ-O mineiro quase caiu com tudo no chão.

- Siiiiiim~~ aproposito, eu ainda não te dei seu presente.

-M-mas eu não comprei nada pra ocê...- Minas, o pão duro

- Não tem problema! - E do bolso tirou um visgo que comprara de Ceará, colocando o mais alto que podia e sorrindo dom malícia.

E agora a noite pertencia...A um outroooo espírito. ...

* * *

><p>NOVAMENTE UM FELIZ NATAL! E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO À TOOOODOOOOOS!<p>

MUUUITOOO OBRIGADA POR TUDO NESSE ANO QUE SE PASSOU!

Espero ainda ver muuuito vocês nesse ano que se vem!

Até ano que vem ;D (Falar assim parece que está tão longe...)


End file.
